Fator Rh
by Daphne P
Summary: Heero está desesperado para salvar a vida de sua filha, e quando uma ponta de esperança surge, ele descobre que por detrás dessa salvação, há muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar. yaoi e mpreg Completa.
1. Prologo

**Aviso**: **YAOI**

**Casais: **Heero x Relena, futuro Heero x Duo, Quatre x Trowa, Wufei x Sally.

**Classificação:** drama, romance, humor, angst, palavras pesadas, mpreg, OC, e por aí vai.

**Sinopse**: Mentira tem pernas e vida curta e alguns segredos não são fáceis de serem mantidos. E vidas não podem ser manipuladas tão facilmente.

Heero está desesperado para salvar a vida de sua filha, e quando uma ponta de esperança surge, ele descobre que por detrás dessa salvação, há muito mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

* * *

Fator RH  
  
Prólogo  
  
Duo POV

Segredo, uma palavra tão simples mas ao mesmo tempo tão complexa. Eu tenho segredos, todos tem segredos. Merda! Creio que até a vizinha velha da casa da frente, que vive reclamando dizendo que homens de família não deveriam usar tranças tão afeminadas, tem os seus segredos.

Bem, o meu segredo não é tão segredo assim como era há alguns anos atrás, quando bastava eu dizer que estava engordando, meter umas roupas largas e ninguém desconfiava que a barriga, que antes nunca existiu em meu corpo sempre magro, não era de excesso de cerveja.

Mentiras, outra palavra de origem forte. Uma mentira pode ter dois caminhos, aquela mentirinha suave, que não prejudica e não afeta ninguém. Ou aquela mentira cabeluda, onde pessoas, corações e vidas serão mudadas ou feridas. E o meu caso é o segundo. Eu pensei que viveria o resto da minha vida na minha pequena casa de subúrbio, dentro de uma emergente L2, com os meus segredos e as minhas mentiras, em paz. Sem que ninguém viesse cutucar a ferida e levantar indagações. Porém, como diz o ditado, mentira tem pernas e vida curta. E para alguém que tinha como lema nunca mentir, creio que estou sendo castigado agora pelo Deus no qual eu nunca acreditei.

Mas ficar divagando sobre segredos e mentiras não vai nos levar a nada. O melhor é eu começar, seguindo o clichê, do começo. Foi há dezesseis anos atrás que a minha vida, de um livro aberto, tornou-se um cofre obscuro e lacrado.

Há dezesseis anos que eu fui obrigado a deixar de ser um adolescente para virar um homem. E eu que pensei que o fim da guerra me permitiria viver a idade que eu realmente tinha, sem responsabilidades, sem ser obrigado a carregar o mundo e as colônias que G me colocou nas costas. Porém me vi errado quando descobri que havia alguma coisa de muito podre no reino de L2.


	2. Capitulo 1

**N.A: **_Primeira vez em tudo. Primeira vez que eu escrevo mpreg (gravidez masculina), primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic em primeira pessoa. Por isso, só um recado para ninguém ficar perdido. A fic tem vários POV diferentes. Às vezes um capítulo é um POV de apenas um personagem, outros são mais de um POV por capítulo. Bem, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem. _

_Ah, e eu gostaria de agradecer a Yoru pela idéia do título da fic. Beijos.  
_

* * *

_  
  
16 de fevereiro ano 197 AC_  
  
Duo POV

Um dia, algumas horas em um bocado de minutos. Quando essa contagem regressiva chegar ao zero, meu melhor amigo, o soldado perfeito… melhor dizendo, o ex-soldado perfeito, estará subindo ao altar para transformar a srta. Peacecraft em uma feliz sra. Yuy.

Chega a ser um pouco bizarro, cada vez que eu penso nisso. Heero se casando. O mesmo Heero que há um ano, e há alguns meses atrás, era capaz de se explodir junto com o seu Gundam se isso fosse trazer paz a Terra e as Colônias. O mesmo que vivia dizendo que a sua vida era dispensável. Aquele que quase andava com um cartaz colado no Wing dizendo: _tudo pela causa_. Mas eu estou feliz, feliz pelo meu amigo, feliz pelo rumo que ele está tomando na vida, que todos nós estamos tomando. Confesso que quando a guerra contra Marimeia terminou, eu pensei que esse seria o fim do Soldado Perfeito. Os outros pilotos e eu até tínhamos conversado sobre o fim que Heero levaria. Afinal, o que iria fazer um soldado em um mundo de paz? Um sujeito que foi criado e educado desde pequeno a batalhar, mas não a viver. Porém, foi depois desses questionamentos que veio a surpresa, quando o próprio Heero anunciou seu relacionamento com Relena e tempos mais tarde o noivado. O danadinho durante esse um ano que tivemos de paz entre o fim da primeira guerra e a segunda, não andou tão sumido assim, ao menos não das vistas da Vice-Ministra.

Porém, não vamos fugir do assunto. A questão aqui é: Heero vai se casar e ponto. E como a tradição manda, o noivo tem direito a uma despedida de solteiro. E é por isso que estamos todos aqui reunidos… ou quase todos, porque mulher dentro dessa festa não entra, com certeza devem estar todas paparicando Relena no momento, em uma casa noturna. Sim, eu sei, como foi que a gente conseguiu arrastar Heero para uma casa noturna não me pergunte. Mas eu já disse, o final da guerra e o amor mudam as pessoas. Claro que meu ex-parceiro de batalhas não é o Sr. Emotivo em pessoa, mas ao menos ele agora sabe o significado da palavra relaxar. Na verdade, acho que ele está levando essa palavra muito ao pé da letra.

-Heero… - minha voz estava pastosa. Ao contrário do dito popular, apesar de eu sempre ter sido o animado durante a guerra, querendo colocar empolgação no grupo e esconder meu lado mais sombrio com uma máscara de felicidade, eu não era do tipo de pessoa que ao primeiro sinal de tédio se debandava para uma festa. Estávamos em guerra, por Deus, dar as caras em locais públicos quando você é um assassino procurado, é usar um alvo no meio da testa pedindo para morrer. E por causa dessa falta de diversão, meu organismo não estava muito acostumado ao excesso de álcool no sangue. E eu acho que o de Heero também não.

-O quê? – os olhos dele estavam mais escuros que o normal e em um estado meio febril. Será que em vez de levá-lo para casa eu deveria levá-lo ao hospital? Ex-soldados perfeitos correm o risco de entrar em um coma alcoólico? Hunf, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu estou em igual ou pior estado do que ele. Tanto que Wufei está nesse momento dançando com uma morena na pista e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de curtir com a cara dele. Isso é estranho. Acho que nunca mais vou beber, beber me deixa melancólico, mostra o meu verdadeiro eu. Hum… acho melhor ir embora. Está tarde e eu tenho um casamento amanhã cedo para ir. Pensando nisso me levantei da mesa, apenas para cair como uma fruta podre de novo na cadeira.

-Duo? – Quatre, sempre solícito e felizmente sóbrio, me chamou. –Duo, está tudo bem? – dei um sorriso paspalho para ele.

-Quatre… como vão vocês três? – okay, se agora eu estava vendo três Quatre, três quartos de Quatre… eu estou bêbado. Se eu estou fazendo piadinhas na minha mente com o nome do loiro, eu estou o supra-sumo da embriagues… traduzindo em língua de bêbado… eu to de porre.

-Acho que está na hora de você ir para casa Duo. – Trowa falou perto de mim e também havia três dele. Três Trowa dá quanto? Um inteiro. Entendeu? Três e três, um inteiro… acho que eu preciso de um banho frio e um café forte.****

-Ah não! – Heero segurou na manga da minha blusa justamente quando eu estava tentando ficar em pé de novo. –Meu padrinho tem que ficar aqui comigo e continuar a beber comigo, porque ele é meu amigo e meu companheiro em todas as horas e situações, e se eu estou aqui aproveitando a noite nessa boate… - ele parou de tagarelar como se tentasse se lembrar de alguma palavra. -… maravilhosa… - okay, se Heero está classificando um local, para o qual ele teve que ser trazido à força, de maravilhoso, ele também estava em igual ou pior estado do que eu.

-Heero… meu amigo… - puxei o braço que ele segurava e o pus de pé junto comigo. Ele cambaleou, se apoiou em mim, o que não foi uma grande ajuda já que eu também estava meio "torto", e me deu um sorriso lânguido me olhando com olhos brilhantes.

-Duo… meu amigo Duo… porque você é dois se eu estou vendo quatro? – e agora ele também estava fazendo piadinhas com os nomes. Era hora de encerrar a noite. Até porque a gente tinha que entregar um noivo inteiro amanhã na igreja para a Relena.

Meio que carreguei, meio que arrastei, o meu corpo e o de Heero para fora da boate. Trowa nos acompanhou durante todo o caminho e nos colocou dentro de um táxi, dizendo ao motorista o endereço do meu apartamento, visto que eu parecia o mais apto a ser o responsável por nós dois. Não prestei atenção no trajeto que o carro seguiu, e mal me lembro de ter pagado ao homem e carregado novamente Heero, junto comigo, escada acima para o apartamento de segundo andar no prédio antigo onde vivia. Um lugar que eu tinha conseguido arrumar para ficar cada vez que viesse para a Terra.

-Olha Duo! Uma porta! – Heero falou debilmente ao meu lado, apontando para a porta de madeira, enquanto eu tentava escorá-lo, manter-me em pé, e abrir a porta ao mesmo tempo. Em um bom dia eu, o melhor piloto em infiltrações em bases inimigas, conseguiria fazer isso com uma mão só. Mas regado a seis copos de tequila e quatro taças de curaçau blues, seria um milagre se eu lembrasse o meu nome pela manhã. Finalmente, depois da vigésima tentativa, eu consegui enfiar a maldita chave na fechadura.

-Quando foi que eu mudei a decoração? – Heero perguntou debilmente quando entramos no meu apartamento.

-Você não mudou… - fechei a porta e me joguei no sofá. Heero poderia cair no chão duro que eu não me importava, não agora que eu estava bem acomodado na poltrona. -… estamos na minha casa.

-Ah… - ele sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou em silêncio, o que eu agradeci muito pois sem a adrenalina da boate correndo em minhas veias, o álcool estava perdendo o seu efeito e uma ressaca estava começando a surgir. –Duo? – merda, nunca mais levo Heero para a noitada. Um Heero bêbado é um Heero falador… e olha que ele não fala baixo. Acho que os ouvidos dele ainda devem estar zumbindo por causa da música alta.

-Não precisa gritar Heero.

-Ah… desculpe… Duo? – sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

-Também não precisa sussurrar.

-E em que tom eu falo então? – senhoras e senhores, acabamos de descobrir que enquanto eu sou o bêbado do tipo melancólico, Heero Yuy é o do tipo chato. Vou dar um porre no Wufei e no Trowa um dia desses para ver se eles viram do tipo bêbado alegre.

-Apenas fale Heero.

-Okay… seguinte, eu queria saber o que eu faço depois que disser o sim?

-Sim para quem?

-Para a Relena, oras.

-O que você faz? Vive com ela como um casal feliz e apaixonado.

-Não Duo… - ele se inclinou como se fosse me contar um grande segredo. –O que eu faço na noite de núpcias? – eu ri, eu juro que tive que rir. Sóbrio Heero nunca me perguntaria o que fazer. Com certeza ele se sentaria na frente daquele maldito laptop e procuraria pelas respostas. Na verdade, aposto que ele fez isso, mas o álcool não o deixa lembrar desse fato.

-Bem, quando vocês estiverem no hotel, você a pega no colo, passa pela porta do quarto e diz: Enfim sós.

-Só isso?

-Não, aí você a beija, diz que a ama muito e… você sabe.

-Não, não sei. O que eu tenho que fazer?

-Ah Heero, você não quer que eu desenhe um gráfico ou faça demonstrações, quer?

-Quero. – eu fiquei chocado. E eu preciso dizer que poucas coisas me chocaram nessa vida. A seriedade com que ele falou isso quase me fez acreditar por um minuto que ele estava me fazendo uma proposta indecente. Até que eu lembrei que ele estava bêbado, e então eu ri, deslizando do sofá e sentando no chão.

-Ta Heero, eu to bêbado mas não doido.

-Por que você não pode me mostrar? – eu ri mais ainda, na verdade gargalhei histericamente. Ele estava fazendo beicinho. Heero Yuy fazendo beicinho. Onde está a maldita máquina fotográfica quando eu preciso dela?

-Porque não. – respondi entre risadas.

-Mas por onde eu vou começar então?

-Comece pelo beijo e depois siga os seus instintos.

-Você quer que eu a mate? – eu fiquei sem ar de tanto rir. Ele arregalou os olhos como uma criança chocada que acabou de descobrir que Papai Noel não existe. Como eu poderia ter esquecido que o instinto primordial de Heero, mesmo que ele não seja mais tão frio assim, era de matar qualquer um que se pudesse em seu caminho?

-Não. Você vai consumir o casamento.

-Oh. – pela cara dele, a palavra consumar sumiu do dicionário dele. O sujeito não fazia a mínima idéia do que eu estava falando. _Eu_ não fazia a mínima idéia do que eu estava falando. Somos amigos, eu sei, mas não melhores amigos, daqueles que contam seus podres um ao outro. Não, eu deixo essas pequenas fofocas para as mulheres, elas se entendem mais com isso.

-Okay… eu vou te mostrar… mas só um pouquinho para ver se clica alguma coisa aí dentro. – agora além de bêbado eu estava insano. Heero deslizou do sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado no chão, e ficou me olhando na expectativa. Indeciso, eu resolvi começar lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios, um selinho, e depois ir explicando a partir desse momento. Mas algo deu errado. Algo deu muito errado. O beijo que era apenas para ser demonstrativo tornou-se algo mais. A explicação de teórica ficou mais prática… e uma lembrança estranha do passado, uma voz que recordava muito a do Dr. G, ficava me dizendo que eu não deveria fazer isso, permitir isso, pois haveria conseqüências. Mas quando dei por mim, já era tarde e eu tinha feito uma besteira que mudaria toda a minha vida.


	3. Capitulo 2

Heero POV 

Minha cabeça estava latejando… Será que eu me auto-destrui com o Wing de novo? Não lembro das ordens para fazer isso. Na verdade nem lembro da batalha ou da explosão. Ainda estou no chão perto dos destroços? Porque me sinto nu?…

Porra! Eu estou nu. Melhor dizendo, o que eu estou fazendo aqui nu? Na verdade, onde eu estou?

-Hum… - gemido? Relena? Não, não é ela… eu nunca que acordaria nu ao lado dela, sem nenhuma memória da noite anterior. Até porque, ainda não nos casamos. Ou casamos? Só para conferir… não, sem aliança. Então? Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Calma Heero, pare e respire. O que você fez ontem antes da sua memória criar uma misteriosa lacuna a partir das onze horas da noite? Eu me aprontei porque os outros pilotos iriam passar na minha casa. Algo relacionado a uma despedida de solteiro. É isso! Quatre e Duo me arrastaram para aquela boate dos infernos, com Trowa e Wufei mancomunados a eles, para uma última noite de solteiros. "timo Yuy, você está indo bem. E depois? Bem, depois eles me disseram para relaxar. Hunf, relaxar. Queria ver eles relaxarem a doze horas de ir para o altar. Lembro de Duo dizendo alguma coisa de deu estar muito tenso e que deveria beber. Aceitei o conselho dele. Que estupidez. Quando foi que eu ouvi os conselhos daquele americano idiota? Agora estou com uma bruta ressaca e sem a mínima noção do que aconteceu.

-Hum… - outro gemido. Estou com medo de me virar e ver quem está ao meu lado. E se eu trouxe alguma mulher que estava aquela noite na boate, comigo? Se Relena descobrir isso, a gente se divorcia antes mesmo de completar um ano de casamento. Virei de costas e deitei reto no chão, sem ainda olhar para a minha companhia. Rodei meus olhos pela sala onde estava para ver se me localizada. Engraçado, essa decoração me parecia familiar. Ao menos isso já era um progresso. Certo, agora o segundo progresso era descobrir quem estava ao meu lado. Pois pelo jeito que eu me sentia, com ressaca, dolorido, cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, isso só poderia significar uma coisa: eu fiz sexo. Argh, perdi a minha virgindade com uma estranha.

Não! Não ria, eu sou virgem, ou ao menos era. Mas claro que até o fim da guerra, até eu começar a namorar Relena, essas coisas de relacionamento e sexo não me passavam pela cabeça. E eu não tenho vergonha de admitir isso, mas eu era uma pedra sem emoções. Mas eu juro que estou tentando mudar, por mim, pelos meus amigos, por Relena. Estamos em paz agora e o mundo não precisa mais dos pilotos Gundam. Estranhamente pensar nisso alivia um peso no meu peito. Eu nunca pensei que odiaria tanto a guerra até que ela terminasse. Eu também nunca pensei que ficaria feliz por ter sobrevivido à guerra. Eu acho que era porque eu tinha medo do depois. Sim, medo. Eu era solitário, minha única companhia era um cientista maluco que tornou parte da minha vida um inferno. Eu achei que se trouxesse paz e sobrevivesse ao mesmo tempo, eu teria uma vida vazia e sozinha. Por isso eu não tinha tanto apreço por minha vida, por isso eu não me importava em morrer pela missão. Isso até que eu conheci os outros pilotos, até que eles começaram a penetrar em minhas barreiras sólidas de soldado e me fazer perceber que eu tinha motivos para sobreviver. E isso era bom.

Agora… parando de divagar sobre a minha vida e meu passado, está na hora de eu criar coragem para saber quem é que está comigo. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, virando-me e abrindo novamente os olhos, tudo para me deparar com um par de orbes violetas confusos, que estavam piscando para mim.

-AHHHH! – gritamos ao mesmo tempo, dando um salto e nos sentando, bem longe um do outro. Porém, gritar foi um erro, pois a minha cabeça latejou com o barulho e o movimento.

-Fale mais baixo baka. – eu grunhi. Espera… Baka? Eu só usava essa terminologia com uma pessoa. E estava tão acostumada com ela que às vezes a palavra saía automaticamente da minha boca. Então, isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Focalizei a minha visão e desejei não ter feito isso. Sentado na minha frente, tão confuso quanto eu, estava Duo. Meu melhor amigo… meu melhor amigo que estava nu. Dei outro grunhido, isso não poderia ser nada bom.

-Heero? – qualquer perspectiva de perguntar ao americano o que tinha acontecido foi por água abaixo. O tom com que ele chamou o meu nome indicava que ele estava tão perdido quanto eu.

-Hn. – certo, eu sei que estou tentando mudar, ser mais humano, mas você não transforma carvão em diamante da noite para o dia. Mas juro que estou progredindo.

-O que aconteceu… - ele ficou quieto, o que é um marco para Duo Maxwell, depois olhou para mim, e olhou para si próprio, vendo o estado em que estávamos. Um rubor começou a surgir em suas bochechas, descendo pelo seu pescoço e peito, e os meus olhos apenas se moveram acompanhado a vermelhidão que estava surgindo em seu corpo. Quando eu percebi o que estava fazendo, meu rosto começou a esquentar e eu desviei o meu olhar. Deus era a ressaca, só poderia ser. Eu não estava secando o meu melhor amigo.

-Quantas eu bebi? – resolvi mudar de assunto pois não queria abordar a situação que estava evidente aos nossos olhos. Nós dormimos juntos. E não fazíamos a mínima idéia de como chegamos a esse ponto.

-Acho que tanto quanto eu… você se lembra de alguma coisa?

-Vagamente… - estávamos andando em círculo. E sabíamos que essa situação não poderia ser evitada por muito tempo. Então eu resolvi ser direto. Essa é uma característica minha que ainda não foi mudada. Ser lógico e direto. E alguém tinha que começar. E parecia que esse alguém não seria o Duo. –Escuta… Duo… sabemos o que aconteceu aqui, mesmo que não nos lembremos muito. – ele apenas ficou mais vermelho. Ele ficava uma graça envergonhado… não Heero… esse não é o ponto aqui. Acho que ainda estou um pouco embriagado.

-É… nós… nós… - agora ele parecia extremamente envergonhado e eu arregalei os olhos quando percebi que o problema não era somente o fato de termos tido sexo. Duo também era virgem. Se era assim, o melhor era colocar um ponto final nisso.

-Duo… você é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo… Inferno, você foi o meu primeiro amigo, e eu não quero estragar isso. – ele me olhou com uma certa… esperança nos olhos. Acho que ele tinha medo que isso destruísse a nossa amizade. Bobagem, foi apenas um ato inconseqüente de dois garotos bêbados. Acontece. É algo normal… e Deus sabe que normalidade é uma palavra que não existiu muito em nossas vidas.

-E? – ele me perguntou quando eu fiquei em silêncio por muito tempo, perdido nos meus pensamentos.

-E nada vai mudar. O que aconteceu essa noite foi…

-Um acidente? – enrijeci um pouco. Não queria dizer que foi um acidente, porque acidentes levam a culpa. Dá a idéia de que foi um erro. E não era isso… eu não me arrependia. Quero dizer, okay, eu dormi com um garoto, mas esse garoto era o mesmo que salvou a minha vida inúmeras vezes. E não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado pelo Duo ou coisa e tal. Não acho que isso seja um erro. Quem me visse pensar assim nem me reconheceria. Heero Yuy, o frio soldado sendo tão compreensivo assim. Bem, às vezes nem eu mesmo me entendo.

-Uma brincadeira. – okay, não é uma palavra muito legal para se descrever a coisa, mas é mais leve que _acidente._ –Não lembro do que aconteceu, mas não me arrependo do que aconteceu. Não estávamos cientes do que fazíamos, mas fizemos. E além do mais isso não vai mudar as nossas vidas. Você ainda é meu amigo, é meu padrinho… - a menção da palavra padrinho pareceu acordar algo nos olhos dele que eu não entendi. Parecia que ele havia se lembrado de algo.

-Merda! – Duo levantou-se tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de registrar o que aconteceu. –Vamos nos atrasar Heero. – e ele me puxou e me pôs de pé, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso genuíno, o que era raro. Sim, eu sei que Duo sempre foi o mais alegre dentro do nosso grupo, mas eu também sei que parte da alegria dele era apenas uma máscara para esconder o Shinigami. E só um bom observador perceberia isso.

-Atrasar? – eu ainda estava meio zonzo.

-Seu casamento Heero! Você tem que estar na igreja em uma hora! – e ele foi me empurrando em direção ao banheiro.

Quarenta minutos depois estávamos na caminhonete de Duo, nos dirigindo para a igreja. Sorte a minha que a gente tinha decidido que padrinho e noivo iriam juntos para a igreja, senão eu teria que ir correndo para casa para poder me trocar. Ainda bem que as minhas roupas já estavam no apartamento de Duo. Ele iria me ajudar a me aprontar, pois entendia mais de roupa do que eu. Afinal, no passado eu nunca tive um guarda roupa muito variado. E ainda não teria, se não fosse Relena insistir que regata e spandex não era uma roupa apropriada para ficar se usando a toda hora e em todas as ocasiões. Eu acho prático, melhor do que esse smoking e essa gravata me apertando o pescoço.

-Pare com isso Heero. – Duo estapeou a minha mão para longe do colarinho. Um dos motivos de eu sempre ter detestado me esconder naqueles internatos durante a guerra era por causa dos uniformes. Eu odeio gravatas. E essa será a última vez que eu uso uma. –Foi um custo prender isso em você, não estrague o meu trabalho agora. – ele riu, enquanto estacionava o carro na frente da igreja. Ficou olhando para ela por um longo tempo em silêncio, o que era estranho. Foi quando outro clique veio a minha mente. Igreja. Há quanto tempo Duo não entra em uma igreja desde o massacre da Igreja Maxwell? Será que isso trazia boas ou más lembranças para ele?

-Duo? O que foi? – ele piscou e voltou-se para mim com um largo sorriso. Bem, acho que não era bem as lembranças que incomodavam Duo, mas sim outra coisa.

-Eu tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa Heero. – a seriedade dele era tanta que eu fiquei assustado.

-O quê?

-Confesso que eu fiquei preocupado com você amigo, quando a guerra terminou. Achei que você ficaria… perdido.

-E eu fiquei. – tive que dar um pequeno sorriso. –Mas… então eu lembrei que eu tinha vocês, vocês me ajudariam a viver em um mundo de paz.

-E pode ter certeza de que faríamos isso. – ele sorriu de volta, outro sorriso genuíno. –Por isso eu quero dizer que eu estou orgulhoso de você Heero. E espero, de coração, que você seja feliz. – já ouvi muitos discursos na minha vida. Discursos de guerra, discursos políticos, discursos de paz. Alguns bem passionais, outros frios e impessoais. Os discursos de Relena sempre eram passionais, eu gostava deles, mas nenhum me tocou tão fundo como esse. Eram palavras simples, mas ao mesmo tempo com grande significado. Claro que eu não me debulhei em lágrimas e coisa e tal. Esse não era eu. Mas eu senti… coisa que estava sendo nova para mim. Eu senti as palavras dele aquecerem um coração que muitos pensavam, que eu achava, que não existia.

-Obrigado Duo. – o puxei para um rápido abraço, ainda não acostumado com todo esse contato humano, e depois saímos do carro.

-Vamos fazer o que viemos fazer. – ele falou divertido e entramos na igreja. Eu estava nervoso, mais do que estive no dia em que a Operação Meteoro começou. A única diferença era que esse era um nervosismo bom… se é que existe isso. Era uma nova etapa na minha vida, algo que eu tinha escolhido e não sido imposto a mim por um doutor maluco e rebelde. E eu gostava disso. Gostava mesmo.


	4. Capitulo 3

Duo POV 

Heero estava nervoso, eu podia ver isso. Claro, que sendo Heero era difícil perceber esse fato. Mas eram as pequenas pistas que indicavam que ele estava nervoso. O modo como ele fechava e abria a mão constantemente, ou como ele ficava apoiando o peso do corpo em uma perna ou outra, tentado a começar a caminhar pelo altar, enquanto Relena vinham pelo tapete vermelho a passos lentos e toda sorriso.

Ela estava linda. Realmente linda. Não me levem a mal. Relena é uma grande amiga e nada mais, mas eu não sou idiota de não admitir que ela brilhava com uma luz própria enquanto caminhava em direção a Heero. E eu tinha que admitir que estava com um pouco de inveja pela felicidade deles. Mas só um pouquinho. Eu tinha Hilde, quero dizer, quando eu voltasse para o meu ferro velho em L2 Hilde estaria lá esperando. Mas não, ela não é a minha namorada. Amo aquela garota, com certeza. Mas ela é apenas uma irmã para mim e nada mais. E ela sabe disso.

Agora os noivos estavam no altar em frente ao padre, começando a recitar os votos. Outra pontada de inveja dentro de mim, junto com outra coisa que eu preferia ignorar ou esquecer. Ciúmes. Eu estava com ciúmes… de Relena. Isso era ridículo, eu não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes dela. Não até noite passada…

Argh! Tire isso da cabeça Maxwell, isso é ridículo. Vocês estavam bêbados, você não se lembra do que aconteceu… o que é uma mentira deslavada. As lembranças estavam voltando a cada segundo que eu via os noivos trocando juras de amor no altar. Eu via um Heero carinhoso, apesar de bêbado, sobre mim, murmurando doces tolices no meu ouvido, dizendo como eu era perfeito, como eu era lindo e essas coisas bobas que você diz quando apaixonado… ou quando não está ciente do que está fazendo. E esses malditos fragmentos de memória estavam despertando algo desconhecido dentro de mim. E isso era irritante.

Até noite passada Heero não era nada mais do que um amigo, aquele para quem eu sempre corria quando precisava de ajuda. O único, na verdade, a quem eu sempre recorria quando precisava de ajuda. Sim, os outros pilotos também são meus amigos, mas com Heero… sei lá. Eu sempre senti uma certa sintonia entre nós dois. E a noite passada pareceu aprofundar essa sintonia e acordar algo que não existia dentro de mim… e agora eu estou confuso. Eu deveria estar feliz por Heero estar se casando… e eu estou feliz… mas não completamente feliz como estava ontem. Agora algo mudou. A felicidade ainda está lá, mas acompanhada de uma certa melancolia. O que significava isso? Significa que eu gosto de Heero? Tolice! Claro que eu gosto do Heero… ele é o meu amigo… ele é o meu irmão. Mas a minha pele ainda formiga ao me lembrar vagamente dos toques dele e de como os nossos corpos se tornaram um…

Merda! Eu não quero pensar nisso, eu não tenho que pensar nisso. Porque isso é ridículo. Eu apenas estou confuso. Pombas, a minha primeira vez foi com o meu melhor amigo. Me chamem de careta, mas eu esperava me entregar para alguém especial na minha primeira vez… e esperava estar sóbrio para fazer isso. É, é isso! Só estou chateado por meus planos terem ido pro ralo. Só isso. Eu estou feliz… eu estou feliz por Heero estar se casando, eu estou feliz pelos meus amigos estarem tomando rumos na vida. Eu estou feliz pela morte do soldado perfeito e o nascimento de um ser humano…

Eu estou me sentindo um lixo porque apesar disso tudo… quem está se sentindo perdido agora sou eu. Eu queria a paz, sim… mas essa era a vida que eu queria depois da paz? Viver administrando um ferro velho com restos de Móbiles Suits, lembranças de guerra? Ver meus amigos arrumando companhias, se casando, enquanto o que eu tenho me esperando em casa é uma cama de solteiro e um apartamento vazio? Maldita inveja… mas ela passa, com certeza passa.

-As alianças por favor? – uma voz ecoou muito longe em minha mente confusa.

-Duo? – senti uma cutucada em meu braço e ergui os olhos para ver Heero e Relena olhando estranhamente para mim. Pisquei. O que foi? –As alianças.

-Ah! – disse debilmente. Claro, as alianças. Dei um sorriso bobo para eles e catei dentro do meu bolso a caixinha onde estavam as alianças. Com outro sorriso, entreguei os anéis a Heero, que me deu um pequeno sorriso de volta. Senti uma pontada no coração quando eu o vi deslizar o anel pelo dedo de Relena, e vice e versa. O que era isso afinal? Eu já não entendia mais nada… eu já não entendia a mim mesmo.

Depois disso os votos foram trocados e o padre os declarou casados. Os noivos saíram da igreja sob uma chuva de arroz e entraram na limusine que os esperava, indo para o salão de festas. Ainda fiquei na porta de igreja, enquanto via os convidados se debandarem para os seus carros para a festa, até que Trowa apareceu do meu lado.

-Algo errado Duo? – disse, segurando em meu cotovelo para me tirar da escadaria da igreja, agora vazia, e me levando até o meu carro.

-Não! Claro que não! – dei meu famoso sorriso bobo, aquela que dizia que o mundo poderia estar ruindo mas eu estava legal. Mas parece que ele não comprou isso. Aqueles olhos verdes ficaram me encarando com uma intensidade impressionante. Não era a toa que Quatre tinha caído nos encantos daqueles olhos, eles eram bonitos. Sim, Quatre! Acha que eu sou cego para não perceber a química rolando entre eles dois? Acho que apenas eles mesmos não vêem isso. Essa história de que são apenas bons amigos não cola muito não. Até mesmo o Wufei já está ficando frustrado com esse chove e não molha.

-Sei… - não gostei do tom da voz dele. É como se ele soubesse algo sobre mim que eu não sabia. –Vai ficar tudo bem Duo, acredite. – e ele sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu, entrando no carro com que tinha vindo com o Quatre. Ainda fiquei um bom tempo parado lá como uma estátua, tentando compreender o que ele havia dito. Como assim vai ficar tudo bem? Do que ele estava falando? Será que ele tinha percebido que eu estava um pouco… perdido por aqui? Bem… melhor eu ir. O lugar estava ficando vazio eu tinha uma festa me esperando… e um discurso a fazer para os recém-casados. E, estranhamente, eu tinha a sensação de que isso não seria nada bom.

E realmente não foi. Não, não quero dizer que eu falei um monte de besteiras, claro que não. Meu discurso foi lindo, porque fez Heero sorrir, Relena chorar de emoção e me abraçar forte agradecendo pelas palavras, e os outros convidados me aplaudirem. O que eu estou dizendo é que para mim foi uma porcaria. A cada palavra que eu pronunciava para o novo casal, era como se uma farpa entrasse no meu coração, e eu passei a festa inteira com a sensação de algo entalado em minha garganta. E vez ou outra eu sempre recebia olhares furtivos de Trowa, como se ele conseguisse ler a minha mente… a minha alma. Bem, mas agora é tarde. Há essa hora os pombinhos devem estar aproveitando a lua-de-mel, enquanto eu vejo o espaço pela janela em meu caminho para L2. Para o meu ferro velho e o meu apartamento vazio.

Tremi um pouco, pois eu tenho a estranha sensação de que a história não termina por aí. As lembranças da noite que eu passei com Heero ainda estão gravadas em minha mente e a cada hora ficando mais claras. E às vezes eu me pergunto se parte do acontecido não foi criado pelo meu subconsciente para poder preencher o espaço em branco, já que o meu lado soldado não admitia essa falha na memória, ou se era outra coisa mais profunda. Algo vindo de meu coração dolorido. Eu realmente não sei. Só sei que junto com os pedaços desse quebra cabeça, algo ficava martelando no meu cérebro. Algo que somente agora eu me lembrei. Palavras que o Doutor G me disse na época em que eu estava em treinamento para ser um piloto Gundam.

"_Escute garoto, se alguma vez você resolver dormir com outro homem, nunca, mas nunca mesmo fique por baixo. E se por acaso você ficar, venha correndo falar comigo, está me ouvindo?_"

Claro que não época eu não o entendi e o ignorei. Primeiro porque achava absurdo que eu fosse dormir com um garoto, mesmo que hipoteticamente. Segundo porque a minha vida amorosa e sexual não interessava a aquele maníaco. Contudo, agora eu não consigo esquecer essas palavras, e continuo não as entendendo. Mas agora não posso ignorá-las. O que aquele louco fez comigo para pode me dar esse tipo de advertência? Porque eu sei que pouca coisa não foi. Afinal, Heero não foi o único brinquedinho de teste nessa guerra. G também me fez de cobaia por muitas vezes… mas eu confesso que como nunca apresentei nenhuma reação fora do comum para o que ele tenha feito comigo, enquanto eu estava consciente ou inconsciente, não me importei com isso. Mas agora… agora eu estranhamente me importo.

E isso não é nada bom.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hilde POV

Duo está estranho. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele nunca foi à criatura mais normal da face da Terra e das Colônias, mas mesmo assim ele ainda está estranho. E isso começou há alguns meses. Uns dois meses atrás para ser mais exata, um pouco depois de ele ter voltado do casamento de Heero com Relena. E eu sei que é o casamento deles dois que incomoda Duo. Alguma aconteceu para ele estar assim… estranho. Mas, por mais que eu insista, ele não quer me contar, e eu estou ficando preocupado. Sim, preocupada

Ele anda abatido e pálido, não anda comendo nada mas estranhamente está engordando ao mesmo tempo. Está com um ar melancólico, mas com um brilho diferente a sua volta. Às vezes está cansado demais para trabalhar, o que não é normal vindo dele. As pessoas tendem a achar que Duo é preguiçoso, mas isso é uma mentira. Como ex-morador de rua, órfão e piloto, Duo sempre teve que batalhar mundo para conseguir viver e sobreviver. E ficar parado sem fazer nada, depender dos outros, nunca foi o estilo dele. E trabalhar sempre pareceu lhe renovar as energias. Ele sempre diz que isso o fazia se sentir novo, como se tivesse compensando todas as coisas ruins que tinha feito na guerra. Não o contesto, apenas concordo com ele. Pode ser que eu não o entenda completamente, mas ainda sim o entendo. E esse é mais um motivo para eu ficar preocupada. Tenho medo de que ele esteja ficando doente… tenho medo de que ele esteja se tornando um depressivo.

Como futura enfermeira… minha sociedade no ferro velho é apenas para pagar os meus estudos… posso garantir que ele está doente. E eu já conversei com ele sobre isso, mas o teimoso se recusa a procurar um médico. Diz que é apenas cansaço pelo excesso de trabalho. Mas aí é que está. Ele está sempre abatido demais para trabalhar, então como pode ser cansaço por excesso de trabalho? Isso não é bom, não é nada bom. E eu continuarei a bater na mesma tecla até ele me ouvir.

E eu realmente bati na mesma tecla. Mas um mês se passou e eu só pude ficar de expectadora enquanto via Duo piorar, ou melhorar, com o que quer que seja que ele tenha. E os meus instintos de enfermeira dizem que o que seja que ele tenha, não pode ser nada bom. Porque no último mês, ele passou a comer absurdamente, engordando ainda mais. E pelo que eu sei, Duo não tem tendência a engordar, ou tem? Anda nervoso e explodindo a toa. Sei que ele tem um gênio difícil, mas também pode ser extremamente paciente quando quer. Outras vezes, ele fica pelos cantos silencioso e melancólico. Mas foi nos últimos dias que a coisa ficou pior, pois ele parecia extremamente preocupado com alguma coisa. E foi em uma manhã antes de ir para o trabalho em L2, que eu descobri qual era o grande problema de Duo Maxwell, e devo dizer que às vezes eu preferia não ter ficado sabendo.

* * *

_Duo POV_

Eu queria matar alguém. Melhor, eu queria matar G, mas o filho da mãe já estava morto e por isso eu só poderia ficar na vontade. Depois de G eu queria matar o Heero, mas lembrei que o pobre, assim como eu, não fazia nem idéia do que aquela noite de farra ocasionaria. Eu queria me matar. Porque com certeza isso deveria ser algum castigo. E eu pensei que assistir as mortes das pessoas que eu amava, por causa da minha estupidez, já era castigo o suficiente. Mas não, isso tinha que acontecer na minha vida. E era algo bizarro. Eu estava ficando bizarro. Creio que não estejam entendendo as minhas palavras sem nexo, mas eu vou tentar explicar.

Primeiro de tudo, quando voltei a L2 depois do casamento de Heero, resolvi enterrar bem no fundo do meu ser qualquer sentimento e pensamento que aquela noite com o japonês trouxe. E assim o fiz, e estava indo bem até que coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer comigo… Eu comecei a me sentir estranho. Muito estranho mesmo. Meu corpo parecia estar mudando e eu percebia isso.

No primeiro mês depois do casamento, eu comecei a sentir dores horríveis no abdômen e por causa disso não conseguia ingerir nada sem correr o risco de vomitar. O segundo mês eu me sentia cansado e melancólico. Apto a chorar a qualquer momento por coisa nenhuma. Às vezes sentia um calor estranho subir pelo meu corpo, e às vezes sentia frio. Outras eu ficava irritado. No terceiro mês as dores passaram e de repente eu me tornei um devorador de qualquer porcaria que aparecesse na frente. Eu estava comendo feito um louco, e olha que eu nunca fui de comer muito. Eu sei que adoro porcarias, comidas nada nutritivas, mas mesmo assim para quem já passou fome, saber que vai acordar todas as manhãs com um teto sobre a sua cabeça e com a geladeira cheia de comida, ainda é um fato estranho. Minhas maiores vítimas dessa fome súbita foram os amendoins e potes e mais potes de doce de leite. E acredite, quando você começa a comer doce de leite com amendoim e calda de chocolate, alguma coisa está errada.

E então, eu comecei a engordar. Não sei quanto aos meus genes, mas creio que eu não tenho tendência a engordar. Acho que G não permitiria um piloto propenso a engordar sentar no cockpit de um Gundam. Nada contra os gordinhos, mas creio que o doutor maluco iria preferir alguém sempre magro para as missões por causa dessa coisa de leveza e agilidade. Tenho certeza que ele fez de tudo para garantir que eu nunca ganhasse uma grama, por mais que comesse. Porém, agora, eu estou engordando. E diferente de um homem comum, que só engorda a barriga, eu estou ganhando uns pneus e uma barriga que está longe de ser flácida. Até aí as minhas suspeitas já estavam nas alturas. Até que o dia em que eu percebi que realmente havia algo de _muito_ errado comigo, chegou.

Era o quarto mês desde que Heero se casou. E fazia quatro meses que as únicas noticias que eu dava aos outros pilotos era através de e-mails e uns raros telefonemas. E geralmente era com Quatre que eu mais falava. Eu sabia que se eu falasse com Quatre, conseqüentemente Trowa ficaria sabendo, pois estava trabalhando nas Corporações Winner com o loirinho. Wufei estava sempre ocupado nos Preventers e por isso raramente eu o contatava, pois ele sempre estava em missão na Terra ou no espaço. Uma vez ele deu uma parada aqui em L2 e a gente almoçou juntos, mas isso foi há dois meses. E quanto ao Heero, me comunico com ele apenas por e-mails. Sei que jurei enterrar qualquer coisa que aquela noite tenha despertado em mim, mas mesmo assim não me sinto pronto para um encontro cara a cara. Sem contar que eu soube que ele anda bem ocupado como marido da Vice-Ministra da paz. De qualquer modo, era mais um dia de trabalho e eu iria feliz para o ferro velho se não tivesse sentindo o meu estômago embrulhando e a minha comida retornando pelo caminho que havia feito noite passada.

Mais do que depressa eu saltei da cama e corri para o banheiro, mal conseguindo levantar o assento do vaso antes de despejar todo o meu jantar nele.

-Vida porcaria. – murmurei para o nada, recostando na parede fria do meu banheiro e colocando a mão sobre a barriga para ver se conseguia de algum jeito acalmar o meu estômago. E foi aí que eu senti… senti algo se mexer dentro de mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração começou a bater fortemente, quase saindo pela boca, enquanto eu tremia feito vara verde. Isso não poderia ser meu estômago. Até porque, pelo que eu lembro da anatomia humana, meu estômago está um pouco mais para cima. Sentei mais reto, usando a parede como apoio, e com os dedos trêmulos pressionei o meu ventre levemente. Senti uma pontada de dor e novamente uma vibração na minha barriga, que agora estava arredondada por causa dos quilos que eu ganhei. Tinha algo vivo aqui dentro. Ou então era um sério caso de gases.

Levantei, com as pernas bambas, e caminhei até o meu quarto, abrindo o armário e catando aquela caixa de primeiro socorros que eu sempre mantinha em casa, desde a guerra. Senti outro movimento na minha barriga e estava começando a entrar em desespero. "rgãos não se moviam sozinhos, e creio que eles não começariam agora. Muito menos os meus. Pensei na possibilidade de vermes… mas descartei rapidamente… novamente por causa de G. Saúde perfeita, era o mínimo que ele exigiria para ser um piloto.

Outra vibração. E agora de assustado eu estava entrando em estado de pânico. Claro, eu poderia ir correndo para o médico e descobrir o que há de errado, mas o instinto de soldado me dizia que essa não era a melhor solução. E eu nunca deixava o meu instinto de lado. Finalmente achei a porcaria da caixa e fucei nela, achando o que eu queria. Um estetoscópio. Mas para que eu iria querer um estetoscópio? Bem, sinto muito mas no momento eu não sou capaz de comprar um ultra-som, então tento descobrir o que há de errado com o que eu tenho nas mãos.

Meus joelhos quase cederam enquanto eu caminhava até a minha cama e sentava como um peso morto nela, com as mãos trêmulas coloquei os plugs do estetoscópio nas orelhas. Dei uma inspirada profunda de ar para acalmar o meu coração, repetindo para mim mesmo que não era nada. Que com certeza aquela porcaria de mistura de amendoim com calda de chocolate foi o que me fez mal. Depois de minutos tentando meu convencer disso, eu finalmente consegui me acalmar o suficiente para ouvir o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim.

Primeiro verifiquei o meu coração, que já estava no compasso normal novamente. Depois desci um pouco o aparelho e verifiquei a área do estômago. Um ronco vibrou nos meus ouvidos. Nada anormal, eu estava com fome… de novo. Quando estava aproximando do meu ventre, minhas mãos começaram a tremer novamente, pois senti outra vibração. Me acalmei o suficiente para poder colocar o estetoscópio sobre a área "viva", e saber o que estava de errado.

No início nada parecia anormal, até que aconteceu… um pequeno barulho, parecendo um tambor ao longe, alcançou os meus ouvidos. Ele era ritmado, suave, e lembrava muito a batida de um… coração? Será que o meu coração estava batendo tão forte que estava ecoando em minha barriga? Impossível. Eu podia sentir o meu coração na minha caixa torácica e ele estava quase explodindo. Essa batida era mais ritmada e calma… e foi então que eu entrei em desespero e procurei a primeira pessoa que pude pensar… Hilde.


	6. Capitulo 5

_Hilde POV_

Isso era loucura. Se o meu supervisor souber que eu estou usando aparelhos do hospital, sem autorização, para uso privado, ele me expulsaria daqui em dois tempos. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, por Duo. O rapaz que nesse momento estava em um dos quartos do hospital, em um estado de nervos que eu nunca vi, falando coisas totalmente sem nexo. Bem, melhor explicar isso direito.

Eu estava me aprontando para ir para o hospital onde eu faço residência como enfermeira, quando Duo apareceu na minha porta – nós moramos no mesmo prédio, apenas em andares diferentes – não falando coisa com coisa. Dizendo que tinha algo vivo dentro dele, que havia dois corações e coisa do gênero. Claro que não entendi nada e cheguei a considerar seriamente em perguntar para ele se ele havia bebido alguma coisa, já que ultimamente ele anda com uns hábitos alimentares estranhos. Mas era muito cedo e para mim ele não parecia bêbado mais sim… apavorado. Por isso, o mandei trocar de roupa e rumamos para o hospital onde eu trabalho.

Foi um pouco difícil passar desapercebido, mas tivemos a sorte que a àquela hora da manhã o hospital estava vazio. Muitos pacientes estavam dormindo, poucos eram os casos que chegavam cedo e muitos médicos estavam saindo de seus plantões. Situação perfeita para pegar uma máquina de ultra-som na obstetrícia e saber o que Duo tanto balbuciava sobre o seu ventre.

-Duo? – entrei no quarto onde eu o tinha deixado. Aquela área somente era utilizada para pacientes em observação. Sabe, aquele paciente que por exemplo bate a cabeça e o médico pede para ele passar a noite em observação caso tenha uma concussão? Pois é. E era por isso que os quartos sempre estavam vazios.

-Hilde. – a voz dele estava trêmula, e confesso que até eu mesma estava começando a ficar com medo sobre o que iríamos encontrar.

-Levante a camisa Duo, preciso ver o que há de errado dentro do seu ventre. – falei em um tom profissional. Tinha que mostrar firmeza e força para dar uma certa segurança a ele. Rapidamente ele me obedeceu, levantando a camisa e deitando-se na cama. Levei a máquina para o lado da cama e passei o gel para o aparelho deslizar melhor sobre a pele dele. Liguei a máquina e comecei o exame. Aparentemente o estômago dele não apresentava nada de anormal. Desci um pouco mais o leitor, os outros órgãos também pareciam normais. Continuei o exame, quando algo estranho começou a surgir na tela. Os órgãos de Duo pareciam normais mas… eles estavam fora do lugar. Como se tivessem sido deslocados para abrir espaço para alguma outra coisa.

Desci ainda mais o leitor e arregalei os olhos, tomando o cuidado em esconder a minha expressão de Duo. Havia algo sim dentro do ventre dele. E esse algo tinha um coração, e dois braços, uma cabeça, um corpo se formando… Havia um bebê dentro de Duo!

Desliguei o aparelho e rapidamente me virei, como se estivesse ajustando algo na máquina. Na verdade eu estava tentando processar a descoberta e contar isso para Duo. Se eu estava chocada com a novidade, com certeza ele ficaria histérico.

-Hilde? – droga, a voz dele estava tão desesperada e assustada, que eu fui obrigada a olhar de volta para ele, apenas para me arrepender depois. Ele parecia um menininho perdido e com medo. E eu não o culpava, não agora que a gente sabe da verdade. Quero dizer, eu sei da verdade, apenas não sei como vou contar e ele. Não é todo dia que você chega para um homem e diz: parabéns, você está grávido!

-Sim Duo? – tentei parecer calma mas sei que falhei miseravelmente.

-O que eu tenho? – merda, por que eu?

-Duo… - certo, vamos começar pela parte lógica da situação. Porque a não ser que tenha o dedo de Deus nesse milagre, sim, milagre, porque pelo que eu vi no monitor Duo está entrando no quarto mês de gestação. Mas, a não ser que tenha o dedo de Deus nisso, tem o dedo dos homens. Melhor dizendo, do homem. Dr. G. –Doutor G por acaso fez alguma experiência fora do comum em você? – ele piscou, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois se calou.

-Bem… não quando eu estava consciente. Às vezes ele me apagava porque queria fazer alguns testes comigo inconsciente… mas… por quê? – o olhei de cima a baixo. Principalmente o ventre proeminente. Fiz uma inspeção mais detalhada na área, com os olhos, quando vi uma pequena marca na altura da bacia de Duo, do lado direito.

-Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntei a ele, apontando para a cicatriz. Ele seguiu o meu dedo e olhou para a marca, dando de ombros, indicando claramente que não sabia.

-Hilde. – o tom dele de assustado agora estava ficando impaciente. Ele sabia que eu estava mudando muito de assunto. –O que diabos eu tenho?

-Duo… - droga… não há palavras para amenizar essa situação. De uma maneira ou de outra, não importa como você diga, ainda vai ser chocante. -… você está esperando um bebê.

* * *

Duo POV

Eu ri. Eu tive que rir. Na verdade não ri, eu gargalhei. Essa era a coisa mais absurda que eu já tinha ouvido. Eu? Esperando um bebê? Okay. Será que Hilde andou brincando com os remédios do hospital para ver se viajava um pouco? Não, ela não é disso. Ou então ela está fazendo uma piadinha com a minha cara para poder aliviar o pior.

Quando eu consegui parar de gargalhar, eu olhei para ela, esperando um sorriso ou um olhar divertido, mas tudo o que vi lá foi tristeza e seriedade. Ela não poderia estar falando sério não é mesmo? Isso é… biologicamente, fisicamente, humanamente impossível. Eu não poderia estar… grávido. Homens não ficam grávidos!

Agora de bem humorado eu estava ficando desesperado. Grávido? Isso era ridículo, isso era uma piada, isso era um pesadelo. Para começo de conversa, como esse bebê foi parar dentro de mim? Melhor, de onde surgiu estrutura no meu corpo para abrigar essa criança? Até a última vez que eu chequei, quando fui no banheiro ontem à noite, eu ainda fazia xixi em pé e ainda tinha todos os equipamentos necessários para na minha certidão de nascimento, se é que eu tenho isso, estar carimbado: sexo – masculino.

-Não brinque comigo Hilde, porque isso não tem graça. – grunhi e coloquei a minha camisa de volta, pronto para ir embora dali. Eu odeio hospitais.

-Eu não estou brincando. – Hilde me empurrou de volta para a cama, com uma firmeza que eu nunca vi nela. –Eu sei que é totalmente ilógico, mas não é impossível. E eu tenho a leve desconfiança de que G fez muito mais do que treinar você para ser um piloto Gundam.

G? E novamente a mesma frase de meses atrás veio a minha mente:

"_Escute garoto, se alguma vez você resolver dormir com outro homem, nunca, mas nunca mesmo fique por baixo. E se por acaso você ficar, venha correndo falar comigo, está me ouvindo?_"

Foi então que tudo começou a se encaixar como em um grande e doentio quebra cabeças. E foi aí que eu fiz algo que não faço há anos. Eu chorei. Chorei como nunca tinha chorado em toda a minha vida. Eu chorei por G, pelo ódio que eu estava sentindo dele, eu chorei por mim, pela aberração que eu me tornei, eu chorei por essa criança, que apesar de tudo não tinha nada a ver com a mente louca de um homem. Eu chorei por Heero, quando eu finalmente percebi que esse bebê não tinha surgido do nada. E que havia um pouco do japonês crescendo dentro de mim.

-Deus, Duo! – Hilde me abraçou e eu escondi o meu rosto entre os braços dela. Quando eu pensei que teria uma vida normal, acontece isso e meu mundo vira de pernas para o ar. Ficamos assim por uma hora mais ou menos, até que as minhas lágrimas finalmente secaram e ela separou-se de mim. –Duo? – o tom da voz dela era preocupado e isso me preocupou também.

-O quê?

-Duo… se você está realmente grávido, você vai precisar de acompanhamento médico. Isso pode ser arriscado. Aliás, eu nem sei como você durou esses quatro meses, porque nas minhas contas a gestação está entrando no quarto mês, sem um pré-natal. – acompanhamento médico? Não! Eu não podia. Se alguém descobrisse… se o mundo descobrisse sobre esse bebê… eu viraria um rato de laboratório. Médicos e cientistas do mundo inteiro iriam querer saber como esse milagre ocorreu, e o meu filho, ou filha, iria ser estudado, dissecado e avaliado da cabeça aos pés como um mero objeto. E isso eu não poderia permitir. Era uma vida… minha vida. Pela primeira vez em anos eu não trazia a morte, mas sim a vida, e eu não iria deixar ninguém tirá-la de mim.

-Não Hilde! – segurei os braços dela com força. Eu tinha que fazê-la entender que procurar um médico não era uma opção. –Se descobrirem sobre essa criança… imagina o que pode acontecer? – ela ficou me olhando por um tempo, considerando as opções. Hilde era uma mulher inteligente, com certeza chegaria à mesma linha de raciocínio que eu.

-Mas Duo… é arriscado… mas é mais arriscado ainda você seguir com essa gravidez sem um acompanhamento.

-Mas eu tenho um acompanhamento. Eu tenho você. Faltam poucos meses para você se formar, Hilde. Você pode me ajudar.

-Duo! – ela se soltou bruscamente. –Não posso fazer isso. Sou apenas uma enfermeira, eu não tenho treinamento médico suficiente para poder fazer isso.

-Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho, Hilde. – eu via a incerteza nos olhos dela. Por um lado ela queria me ajudar, pois sabia os riscos que seria se o mundo descobrisse sobre essa criança. Por outro lado ela tinha medo, medo de falhar e de colocar a minha vida em risco. Mas ela não sabia, que não importava o futuro que isso nos reservasse, eu estava disposto a arriscar.

Vi a batalha interna que ela estava travando, transparecer nos olhos dela. Até que, finalmente, ela cedeu. E foi assim que começou o nosso pequeno jogo de segredos e mentiras.


	7. Capitulo 6

Duo POV

Em menos de um mês uma reviravolta aconteceu. Hilde e eu vendemos o ferro velho e eu consegui um emprego que me permitisse trabalhar em casa. Programador de sistemas de segurança para empresas. E se eu precisasse aparecer fisicamente em uma dessas empresas para as quais trabalhava, Hilde ia no meu lugar como minha representante legal.

Quase não saía da casa para a qual havíamos nos mudado, juntos, no subúrbio de L2. Para os vizinhos, eu era apenas um jovem tímido que não gostava de sair muito, casado com uma jovem enfermeira grávida de cinco meses. Isso mesmo, criamos uma história para cobrir o fato de que daqui a alguns meses haveria uma criança na casa.

Hilde simplesmente usava uma barriga falsa por debaixo de seu uniforme e dizia a todo mundo que o seu marido, ou seja, eu, era um homem muito retraído e que não era de sair muito. Claro que sabíamos que se eu não desse as caras na vizinhança isso levantaria ainda mais suspeitas, por isso eu fiquei muito feliz quando L2 entrou no "inverno", que era quando os sistemas de aquecimento eram reduzidos à metade, deixando a colônia em uma temperatura constante em torno de dez graus. Algo suportável no espaço se você usasse bastante casaco, e o excesso de roupas escondia a minha barriga e me permitia dar as caras algumas vezes na rua.

Durante o tempo de adaptação na minha nova vida, eu pesquisei pela internet tudo que pude sobre gravidez, e fucei um pouco no sistema de dados do velho doutor G, que eu tinha surrupiado do laboratório lacrado dele depois que recebi a notícia de que iria ser… pai. Descobri que G tinha tudo planejado, esperando que pudesse concluir a experiência quando a guerra terminasse. Agora, o porquê de ele ter feito isso comigo, os arquivos não diziam. De qualquer modo, ele alterou o meu dna para poder reconhecer e aceitar o útero que ele implantou em mim. Alterou meu corpo para aceitar melhor a progesterona que esse útero produziria, mas de modo que o hormônio não se sobrepusesse à testosterona. De modo que ela sempre ficava a níveis mínimos até o dia em que eu estivesse no meu "dia fértil". Isso explica o fato de que uma vez por mês mais ou menos eu tinha umas certas variações de humor. Ficava melancólico e abatido. Como naquele dia em que Heero e eu… e eu achei que era a bebida… Também descobri que as dores que eu senti no abdômen nos primeiros meses era o útero remanejando os meus órgãos para poder comportar o embrião que cresceria ali. E que daqui para frente eu teria uma gravidez como a de toda mulher normal, ao menos eu esperava isso, exceto pelo parto. Afinal, entrar foi fácil… sair seria outra história.

O parto teria que ser cesariana, e no meu caso, teria que ser em casa. E a pobre Hilde estava enfiando a cara nos livros, tentando remanejar seus horários o máximo possível no hospital para poder ser enfermeira da sala de partos, para poder se preparar para esse dia. Acho que ela está mais nervosa do que eu, e eu não a culpo. Minha vida, a vida do bebê, está nas mãos dela. E ao mesmo tempo em que ela está determinada a dar o seu melhor, ela está assustada em falhar. Mas qualquer que seja o resultado disso, eu sempre serei grato a ela por estar ao meu lado.

Levantei da cadeira onde eu estava sentado à pelo menos duas horas, bolando um difícil programa de proteção aos sistemas internos de uma empresa de software, quando senti o peso da criança sobre a minha bexiga. Junto com a dor nas costelas e nos pés, isso estava se tornando um fator normal à medida que a gravidez ia evoluindo. Fui rapidamente ao banheiro e fiz as minhas necessidades pela enésima vez desde que acordei. Talvez fosse hora de dar um intervalo no trabalho e comer alguma coisa.

Entrei na cozinha e fui em direção à geladeira, pronto para pegar meu estimado amendoim e calda de chocolate, quando vi um recado colado na porta.

"_Duo, pare de comer porcarias senão no lugar das cadeiras você vai ter um sofá. Sem contar que o sangue que eu levei para ser examinado apontou que a sua glicose está acima do nível permitido. Portando, bani chocolates e amendoins da geladeira. Afinal, além de hiperglicemia você também quer arrumar uma hipertensão? Não é bom para o bebê. Amor, Hilde._"

Pequena tirana nazista. Tirou toda a minha diversão. Abri a porta da geladeira e grunhi diante da dieta saudável que me esperava lá dentro.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – resmunguei enquanto puxava um sanduíche de pão light, com verduras e vegetais e carne branca. –Ela quer é nos matar se comermos essa porcaria, não é? – protestei como uma criança, depositando uma mão sobre a minha barriga e a acariciando inconscientemente. Era um hábito que eu havia criado no último mês, depois de ter me apegado com todas as minhas forças a essa criança.

Afinal, você não pode ter uma vida crescendo dentro de você e não se apaixonar por ela. Sei que existem mulheres que às vezes rejeitam os filhos antes mesmo de eles nascerem, mas para alguém que não teve uma família a vida inteira, ter uma crescendo dentro de si… é difícil não amar esse bebê e… Droga! Estou ficando emotivo de novo. Malditos hormônios!

-Bem… ainda bem que a tia Hilde não sabe do estoque de doce de leite que eu tenho dentro do armário, não é bebê? – sim, eu chamava o meu filho de bebê, porque eu não fazia a mínima idéia de qual era o sexo dele. Não podia simplesmente aparecer no hospital e pedir por um ultra-som, assim como Hilde não podia trazer um para casa.E essa questão de um exame mais visual da criança sempre gerava grandes discussões.

Hilde dizia que apenas por testes sanguíneos e de toque não poderia ficar sabendo de muita coisa, e que a gente precisava de algo mais visual. Porém eu não poderia sair com essa barriga por aí… e encarar um médico estava fora de cogitação.

Uma vez ela sugeriu que eu procurasse Sally, que nos tempos de guerra sempre nos ajudou muito. Mas Sally tinha contato com Wufei, que tinha com Quatre e Trowa, e se ela ficasse sabendo, eles saberiam, e se eles ficassem sabendo, Heero saberia. E Heero pela última vez que eu soube dele, estava feliz com a sua esposa e a recém descoberta da gravidez dela. O mundo estava exultante diante do primeiro herdeiro dos Peacecraft-Yuy.

Como será que o mundo reagiria se soubesse que havia outro Yuy em L2? Melhor nem pensar nisso. Mas voltando a Sally, bem, desde que eu descobri sobre a gravidez eu… cortei o contato com todo mundo. Quero dizer, da última vez em que eu mandei um e-mail pra Quatre, disse a ele que tinha vendido o ferro velho e que com o dinheiro eu comecei uma viagem de exploração pela Terra, querendo conhecer novos lugares e pessoas. E o fato de eles pensarem que eu nunca ficava mais de uma semana em um ponto só, me tornaria uma pessoa de difícil acesso.

Para melhorar a minha cobertura, a casa que compramos está no nome de Hilde, e quando a criança nascesse, passaríamos para o nome dela. Assim, ficava difícil me achar se eles desconfiassem que eu ainda estava em L2. Quanto a Heero, os e-mails escassos que mandava para ele, se tornaram inexistentes desde que fiquei sabendo sobre a gravidez. E creio que ele nem deve estar preocupado em saber que rumo tomou o melhor amigo, se ele ainda me considera assim, ou se eu estou vivo ou morto. Talvez Quatre ainda o mantenha informado sobre os meus poucos contatos.

Caminhei pela cozinha a procura do meu esconderijo secreto de supérfluos. Eu não deixaria Hilde me matar com essas porcarias saudáveis dela. Abri o armário que tinha embaixo da pia e me ajoelhei no chão para poder pegar o doce que escondia atrás dos condimentos. Quando tateei o local, vi que a minha caixa sempre bem guardada não estava lá.

-Pode esquecer. – levei um susto ao ouvir a voz e cai sentado no chão, olhando para Hilde que estava encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, com os braços cruzados sobre a barriga falsa, e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Esquecer o quê? – perguntei inocente, piscando os meus olhos para parecer totalmente sem culpa, pois eu sabia que ela sabia o que eu estava procurando.

-Os doces, querido, os doces. Eu bani todos dessa casa. – mais que depressa eu levantei, ou ao menos tentei. Não é fácil ser ágil quando parece que você engoliu um melão inteiro. Como ela teve a coragem de sumir com os meus amados doces?

-Hilde! – gritei, já sentindo o meu temperamento mudar. Malditos hormônios.

-Não, Duo. Se você quer continuar com isso, se você quer que eu seja a sua médica… - o tom dela estava extremamente sério e a minha raiva sumiu subitamente. -… você vai ter que me obedecer. – soltei um suspiro e vi que tinha acabado de perder um argumento. Catei aquela porcaria de sanduíche light e voltei para a sala, passando emburrando por Hilde e ouvindo ela soltar uma risadinha. Se eu ainda estivesse na minha velha forma, eu juro que ela pagaria por isso dolorosamente.

* * *

Hilde POV

Não pude segurar a risadinha diante do bico que Duo estava fazendo por causa de um doce. Mas eu também sabia que tinha que ser dura com ele. A glicose dele estava subindo muito e isso não era bom. Tivemos que entrar em uma dieta de doces bruscamente. Agora tudo é à base de adoçante e nada mais de guloseimas pela casa.

-Tire esse bico do rosto Duo, você sabe que eu faço isso para o seu próprio bem. – caminhei até ele e sentei ao seu lado no sofá, o observando atentamente. Duo parecia muito mais abatido e cansado do que gostaria de demonstrar, e eu sabia que havia muito mais coisas lá do que apenas o efeito dos hormônios em seu corpo. E essa coisa se chamava Heero.

Sim, ele havia me contado quem era o outro pai do filho dele. E eu confesso que fiquei extremamente surpresa em saber quais foram às condições para a concepção dessa criança. Mas ao mesmo tempo não fiquei surpresa diante dos sentimentos confusos que ele tinha em relação ao japonês. Sabe, eu já cheguei a me sentir atraída por Duo uma vez, mas percebi que não teria chances cada vez que o via com Heero. Mesmo que aos olhos de todos eles eram amigos, eu conseguia ver que ao menos para Duo, havia algo mais além de amizade no relacionamento deles. Porém, ninguém, nem mesmo o Duo, conseguia perceber isso. E parece que essa criança despertou nele pensamentos que antes estavam adormecidos, sentimentos latentes que só precisavam de um motivo para surgir em seu coração. E por isso eu tinha que me preocupar. Um Duo depressivo, no estado em que estava, não era nada bom.

-Hei! – coloquei uma mão sobre o ombro dele para o tirar de qualquer lembrança que ele pudesse estar tendo no momento, pois ele tinha parado de resmungar e ficado muito quieto. –Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – tentei confortá-lo com um sorriso.

-Hilde?

-Sim.

-Você… você gostaria de ser a mãe do meu filho? – fiquei surpresa, pois não esperaria isso vindo dele. Juro que já tinha me acostumado com a idéia de ser a "tia Hilde", mas não tinha pensado em ser a "mamãe" Hilde. Até porque os planos eram simples. Quando a criança nascesse, a gente se mudaria de novo para um lugar onde eu tomaria o papel de irmã de Duo, e não mais de esposa. Parece que ele queria mudar os planos.

-Do que você está falando, Duo?

-Eu estava pensando… ele vai precisar de uma mãe, quero dizer, o bebê.

-Duo… - eu tentei convencê-lo do contrário. Porque se ele estava propondo o que eu achava que estava propondo, tinha certeza de que isso não daria certo. -… você é um grande amigo, Duo, mas para mim não é nada mais do que isso. Um amigo.

-Eu sei Hilde. Não é isso o que eu quero dizer. – agora eu estava confusa. Se ele não estava me pedindo em casamento, o que era então? –Eu não sei… eu quero apenas prevenir… caso algo aconteça comigo…

-Duo… não vai acontecer nada com você… você está indo muito bem até agora… - a possibilidade de perdê-lo era assustadora.

-Não… não falo sobre o parto ou coisa e tal. Mas sei lá, imprevistos acontecem. Se eu não puder estar aqui para cuidar do meu filho… eu queria… eu queria que alguém que eu confio estivesse. Então eu pensei… eu pensei que quando ele nascesse, eu poderia registrá-lo como nosso filho. Assim você também teria direitos legais sobre ele se algo acontecesse a mim. – eu senti algo aquecer dentro de mim. Duo estava não só colocando a sua vida e a vida do seu bebê em minhas mãos, como o futuro dele também.

Eu sei que isso é uma grande responsabilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não posso evitar em ficar honrada.

-Eu… - dei um sorriso para ele. -… ficaria muito honrada em ser a mãe do seu filho, Duo.


	8. Capitulo 7

Duo POV

Sabe aqueles dias em que você acorda mas deseja nunca ter feito isso? Pois é. Esse era um desses dias. Eu estava no oitavo mês de gravidez. Estava inchado, estava cansado, não comia nada de bom nos últimos três meses. Minha glicose ainda estava instável e, para piorar, na última semana descobrimos que eu estava começando a apresentar um quadro de hipertensão.

Hilde, por mais que aparentasse calma, estava em um estado de nervos. Diabos, eu estava em um estado de nervos! Nervoso por causa das complicações dessa gravidez. Nervoso porque a cada dia que passa chega o dia em que serei pai. Nervoso por causa do parto. Paranóico com medo de que um dia eu acorde e alguém bata na minha porta, dizendo que vai levar o meu filho de mim para experiências. Ou que Heero apareça, dizendo que vai levar meu filho para ele criar.

É, eu sei, isso é ridículo. Heero provavelmente nem sabe se eu ainda existo, mas mesmo assim isso não me impede de ter esses pesadelos, onde eu estou segurando um bebê nos braços e ele aparece, o levando embora. Pesadelos esses que começaram no dia em que eu vi no noticiário, em um show de fofocas, que Relena tinha perdido o bebê deles.

Confesso que fiquei triste por ela, fiquei mesmo, pois sei o que ela está sentindo. Hipoteticamente, graças a Deus! Mas isso só fez aumentar o meu medo. Quero dizer, acho que já falei que faz uns meses que eu fui me afastando dos outros, assim como faz uns meses que eu parei totalmente o contato com Heero. E agora, sem o bebê para ocupar o tempo e as idéias, o japonês poderia dar a louca de querer saber o que aconteceu comigo, e eu não estava afim de vê-lo no exato momento. Não estava mesmo.

Abri os olhos apenas para mirar o teto branco e perceber que acordar foi um erro. Porque acordado eu poderia sentir o bebê se mexendo e chutando as minhas costelas.

-Sossega Nathan! – sim, Nathan, ou Nathaniel, foi o nome que eu escolhi para ele. Sim, sim, é um menino, descobrimos isso através de um exame de sangue que possibilita as grávidas saberem o sexo do bebê através do cromossomo apresentado. E pelo visto, o meu é um Y.

Como se para responder ao chamado, dizendo que me reconhecia perfeitamente, Nathan deu outro chute nas minhas costelas. A cada dia que passava ele estava ficando mais inquieto. O que era bom, apesar da dor insuportável que era os chutes dele. Isso indicava que ele era saudável. Agitado, como eu, e forte, como o outro pai. Um autêntico Yuy-Maxwell.

Resignado, me obriguei a levantar da cama, sentindo que tinha engolido uma enorme melancia que agora pesava em meu ventre e matava a minha coluna. Meus pés protestaram, mas não tanto quanto a minha bexiga que Nathan estava adorando pressionar enquanto brincava de "vamos torturar o papai", dentro da minha barriga. Caminhei a passos lerdos até o banheiro e fiz o que tinha que fazer. Voltei para o quarto e sentei na cama, considerando intensamente se eu iria até a cozinha ver alguma coisa para comer. Decidido, voltei a deitar na cama, achando que Nathan precisaria entrar na dieta senão seria uma pequena bola antes mesmo de nascer. Mas quando eu me deitei no colchão, senti uma outra pontada que me obrigou a sentar. E essa pontada não era nada parecida com os chutes do meu filho.

-Calma neném. – murmurei, colocando as mãos sobre a minha enorme barriga, preocupado. Ele tinha ficado subitamente quieto. E Nathaniel e quietude, nos últimos tempos, eram duas coisas que não combinavam. Quando a dor começou a diminuir, soltei um pequeno suspiro. Não deveria ser nada.

Me enganei quando menos de um minuto depois senti outra pontada, e mais forte do que a anterior. Isso não era bom, era? Dentro do que eu li sobre gravidez, isso queria dizer o quê? Dores, dores… pareciam com cólicas, e cólicas queriam dizer… Merda! Eu estava em trabalho de parto!

Hilde, Hilde… eu precisava chamar a Hilde. Bosta, onde está a porcaria do celular quando a gente precisa dele?

-Hilde! – gritei o nome quando eu finalmente consegui encontrar o celular, ao mesmo tempo em que senti outra pontada.

* * *

Hilde POV

O dia no hospital estava particularmente chato. Doutor Jones, que fora meu professor na faculdade, e agora era o médico com quem eu trabalhava, não tinha pacientes para hoje, e isso dava a perspectiva de uma manhã chata e entediante. Isso até que o meu bip começou a apitar desesperadamente.

-911? – murmurei, tentando me lembrar o que queria dizer 911 quando olhei a mensagem no pager. Claro que eu sabia que no passado esse código era usado pelos americanos como telefone de emergência… -MERDA! – saiu sem querer, em voz alta, no meio do corredor do hospital.

Emergência, americano… DUO!

Mais do que depressa eu recolhi as minhas coisas e comecei a rumar para o estacionamento.

-Hilde! – ouvi o Dr. Jones me chamar e parei de súbito. Não agora. Não um paciente agora. Eu tinha uma pessoa em casa que estava precisando dos meus cuidados, e esse caso era mais importante do que qualquer outro, com certeza. –Aonde você vai nessa pressa menina?

-Er… - como eu poderia responder a ele que eu iria atender a um homem… ligeiramente grávido? -… uma emergência com o meu… marido. – ainda achava estranho chamar Duo de marido quando nem ao menos éramos casados. Nem o mesmo quarto dividíamos. Mas eu tinha que manter essa história para justificar a minha barriga falsa e a aliança no meu dedo, que estou usando para poder tapear os nossos vizinhos.

-Algum problema sério? – Dr. Jones, sempre solícito. Gostava dele, era um bom homem, sempre me apoiando, embora eu tivesse que mentir para ele e fugir de suas tentativas de ajuda. Veja bem, a história era a seguinte. Para a minha felicidade, ou infelicidade, quando terminei a faculdade de enfermagem eu caí como auxiliar dele, que é um obstetra. Tudo isso porque eu tive boas notas nessa área – claro, o que você esperaria de alguém que teve que devorar livros de obstetrícia porque o melhor amigo está grávido? - e ele me convidou para trabalhar com ele. E sempre tenta arrumar um jeito de verificar a minha saúde de "gestante". E eu sempre estou fugindo dele.

-Não, nada para se preocupar. – dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos inocentes a ele e dei meia volta, andando a passos bem rápidos, para alguém aparentemente no oitavo mês de gravidez, em direção ao estacionamento.

Vinte minutos depois eu estava chegando em casa e subindo as escadas às pressas, já tirando aquela porcaria de barriga falsa e entrando no quarto de Duo, de onde eu ouvia gemidos.

-Duo! – a cena que eu encontrei fez o meu coração vir à boca. Duo estava deitado na cama, com as mãos sobre a barriga. Os olhos estavam brilhantes, o rosto corado e suado, e a face contorcida em dor. –Duo! O que você está sentindo? – abri a minha maleta rapidamente e comecei a tirar os instrumentos de dentro dela, repousando o estetoscópio sobre a barriga dele. Depois disso comecei a cutucar o ventre dele, para descobrir que o bebê havia virado.

-Dor Hilde… dor. – ele murmurou para mim, suprimindo outro gemido. Eu sabia que ele estava em dor. Claro que ele estava em dor, ele estava em trabalho de parto, e as contrações estavam com um espaço muito curto de tempo. O corpo dele estava expulsando a criança mais rápido que o normal, e o bebê estava forçando passagem por uma saída que não existia.

-Okay Duo… - eu tinha que ser racional e profissional agora, pois os dois dependiam de mim. –Eu preciso que você deite. – tirei os travesseiros no qual ele se apoiava, o fazendo deitar reto na cama. Não queria que ele olhasse para o que eu estava fazendo, ele poderia se assustar. –Eu vou aplicar uma anestesia local, para poder fazer o corte e tirar o bebê, okay? Não posso arriscar uma geral porque preciso de você acordado. Agora, enquanto isso, faça aquela respiração que eu te ensinei. – ele começou a respirar apressado para poder aliviar a dor, enquanto eu recolhia o material que havia conseguido para essa operação.

Sem cerimônia rasguei a enorme camisa do pijama dele, não querendo arriscar a tirá-lo da posição em que estava. Preparei a agulha e injetei na área, contando no relógio o tempo de efeito. Segundos depois peguei uma pinça e comecei a espetar a barriga para ver se a anestesia tinha funcionado.

-Está sentindo eu te espetar?

-Não.

-Bom. – descartei a pinça e coloquei uma máscara em Duo e em mim. Sei que era inútil, apesar de a gente sempre manter esse quarto bem limpo para esse momento, ainda sim não era uma sala de hospital esterilizada, não havia qualquer auxílio se acontecesse algum imprevisto, o bebê resolveu vir mais cedo do que pensávamos e por isso não tínhamos equipamentos para poder atendê-lo se fosse preciso. No momento, só contávamos com a pura sorte… e um toque divino. –Duo? – chamei antes de dar o corte.

-O quê? – estiquei a mão e entreguei a ele o crucifixo que sempre estava na cabeceira da cama.

-Sei que você não acredita no homem lá de cima… mas não custa nada pedir uma forcinha. – ele não respondeu, apenas apertou o objeto contra os dedos e começou a murmurar sob a respiração. Acho que ele estava rezando. Que continuasse assim, enquanto eu ouvisse a voz dele era sinal de que estava tudo bem. Com uma inspirada profunda de ar e com as mãos firmes, dei o primeiro corte.

* * *

Duo POV

Dizer que eu estava com medo era pouco, eu estava apavorado. Não sabia o que Hilde estava fazendo, e tinha medo de abrir os olhos para descobrir. Ao invés disso, apertei com mais força a cruz que a Irmã Helen me deu e comecei a pedir a ela, ao Padre Maxwell, a Deus, a quem quer que fosse, que tudo saísse bem.

Sei que durante a minha vida o único Deus no qual acreditei foi o Shinigami, mas no momento o Deus da Morte é a última pessoa que eu quero ao meu lado.

Me apeguei a cruz que carregava entre os dedos e pedi o máximo de ajuda divina, por menos que eu a merecesse. Creio que se esse Deus que o Padre Maxwell acreditava era tão piedoso assim, não deixaria o meu Nathan morrer ou algo acontecer com ele. Não com alguém que não tinha culpa dos pecados dos pais, ou das maluquices de um homem que resolveu brincar de ser o homem lá de cima. E se esse mesmo Deus tivesse um pouquinho mais de paciência, talvez ele poupasse a mim, para poder ver o meu garoto crescer.

Continuei rezando sob a respiração, percebendo que o meu corpo estava ficando cansado e fraco. No princípio pensei que era pelo estresse e pelo trabalho de parto, até que me lembrei que eu já havia sentindo isso antes… durante a guerra. Eu estava perdendo sangue, e estava começando a apagar por causa disso. Senti a cruz deslizar dos meus dedos segundos antes de eu perder a consciência totalmente.

* * *

Hilde POV

Ele estava perdendo muito sangue e eu precisava ser rápida se quisesse salvar ambos. Minhas mãos ameaçaram tremer mas eu me repreendi rapidamente por essa fraqueza. Eu não podia vacilar agora, não podia me deixar abater. Eu não os perderia. Nunca!

Rapidamente, como vi o Doutor Jones fazer inúmeras vezes, cortei o cordão umbilical assim que tirei o bebê de dentro de Duo. Não fiz os exames necessários, apenas o enrolei nas mantas que havia trazido enquanto recolhia o material para o parto, e voltei a cuidar de Duo, fechando rapidamente o corte, depois de retirar a placenta de dentro dele, antes que ele sangrasse mais do que estava sagrando.

Corte fechado e limpo, fiz uma checagem geral nele para saber se precisava me preocupar, mas parecia que, no momento, tudo estava bem. E então eu voltei todas as minhas atenções para o pequeno Nathan. O pequeno milagre.

* * *

Duo POV

Quando eu abri os meus olhos novamente, percebi que já era noite e que o quarto estaria totalmente escuro se não fosse pela luz do corredor que entrava pela porta. Tentei me mover mas o meu corpo estava por demais dolorido para poder conseguir fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Porém, o que me chamou mais a atenção foi um pequeno detalhe. Ou melhor, a falta dele.

Não sentia o meu filho na minha barriga. Não sentia ele se mexer. Levei a mão ao ventre e o encontrei um pouco flácido, mas muito menor do que estava antes. Entrei em pânico por causa disso.

-HILDE! – gritei por ajuda, usando toda a força que eu pude e, logo depois do meu grito, um estranho choro preencheu o quarto. Um choro de… bebê.

Olhei para a fonte do choro e vi um embrulho ao meu lado na grande cama de casal, se contorcendo e chorando intensamente. Juntando as parcas forças que me restavam, deitei de lado para poder observar aquela coisinha miúda chorando perto de mim, e não pude segurar as lágrimas que começaram a deslizar pelo meu rosto.

Ele era perfeito, com as suas mãozinhas pequenas e pés chutando o ar, ainda protestando pelo barulho que eu fiz. O rostinho rosado pelo choro e a cabeça adornada por um número considerável de fios de cabelos castanho escuros, para um recém nascido. Eu estava diante do Nathan, meu filho…

Meu pequeno milagre.

* * *

_Nathaniel presente divino._


	9. Capitulo 8

Heero POV

Sei que estou quase abrindo um buraco no chão com o meu andar, mas não posso evitar em ficar apreensivo, ainda mais quando ninguém me informa nada. E eu detesto ficar mal informado.

Sally prometeu que me avisaria se qualquer coisa acontecesse, mas já se foram duas horas e até agora nada. E eu tenho certeza que um procedimento desse tipo não é tão demorado assim, a não ser que alguma coisa tenha saído errada.

-Heero… - ouvi a voz de Quatre ecoar ao longe no turbilhão de pensamentos dentro do meu cérebro, e me virei para encarar um par de olhos azuis confortadores e preocupados. Quatre, sempre doce, sempre preocupado, sempre companheiro. Trowa era um homem de sorte. Sim, Trowa, pois finalmente esses dois resolveram sair, como Duo diria, "do chove e não molha". Duo, pensar em Duo fazia uma dor surgir em meu peito. Fazia seis anos que ninguém tinha notícias de Duo. Meses depois do meu casamento ele encerrou qualquer contato comigo, mas fiquei sabendo pelos outros que ele ainda mantinha contato com eles. Mas, um tempo depois, ele encerrou a comunicação com os outros pilotos e também sumiu. Claro que tentamos procurá-lo! Mas quantos Maxwell vocês acham que existem nas Colônias e na Terra? E quem garante que ele esteja usando o nome dele?

Ainda não entendo o porquê de ele ter desaparecido, mas acredito que ele se estivesse com algum problema, ou precisasse de ajuda, ele nos procuraria. Ao menos é o que eu acho. Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui do meu lado há essa hora, no dia mais importante da minha vida. Queria ter o meu melhor amigo ao meu lado no dia em que eu seria pai.

Duas horas e meia, Relena estava dentro daquela sala de cirurgia há duas horas e meia, e eu já estava ficando com medo. Algo estava errado, só poderia ser. E eu creio que nem eu, nem Relena, suportaríamos uma nova perda. Esse bebê já era a nossa quarta tentativa de filhos, e era um milagre ele ter chegado tão longe na gestação. E por mais que Relena insista, eu ainda não posso evitar em me culpar por toda a dor que passamos durante esses anos por causa dos bebês perdidos.

O fato é que, além de o meu fator Rh não combinar com o de Relena, sendo o meu positivo e o dela negativo, o que faz o bebê ser sempre positivo e rejeitado pelo corpo da mãe, as experiências que o Doutor J fez em mim quando eu era soldado, alterou por demais o meu dna de modo que um útero normal não é forte o suficiente para suportar uma combinação de genes minha com o de outra pessoa. Por isso eu estou nesse estado de nervos, porque dessa vez a gravidez conseguiu chegar a um estágio onde a criança se forma completamente. Porém, Sally, a nossa médica porque nos ajudou na guerra e entende a estrutura de um piloto Gundam como ninguém, não quis arriscar esperar até o nono mês, forçando um parto prematuro antes que o corpo rejeitasse a criança novamente.

-Heero, fique calmo. – Wufei apoiou uma mão em meu ombro e eu por um momento considerei em pedir que ele entrasse na sala de cirurgia para saber como estão as coisas. –Sally é uma ótima médica, e você sabe disso. – falou em um tom firme, como se me desafiasse a discordar de que a Srta. Po, quero dizer, a recente Sra. Chang, não fosse boa o suficiente para salvar a minha mulher e o meu filho.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – soltei um suspiro derrotado e deixei o meu corpo cair no sofá da sala de espera. Eu odiava esperar.

Três horas, quando completou três horas de cirurgia, Sally reapareceu na sala, retirando a máscara e as luvas, com um ar cansado. Levantei rapidamente, não dizendo nada, apenas olhando para ela e transmitindo as minhas dúvidas através do meu rosto. Os anos me fez ficar mais expressivo. Embora às vezes, para poder me proteger de choques e adversidades da vida, eu escorregasse para o módulo soldado perfeito. Porém, esse não era o momento de ser a cubo de gelo que eu fui um dia.

-Venha Heero. – foi tudo o que ela disse para mim, começando a andar. A única coisa que pude fazer foi acompanhá-la para onde quer que ela esteja me levando.

Paramos em um corredor da área pediátrica do hospital e ela me apontou uma vitrine, pela qual olhei.

-A incubadora no canto esquerdo da sala. – olhei na direção indicada e vi uma enfermeira aplicando injeções nos tubos que se ligavam a um pequeno bebê, de aparência frágil, dentro da redoma. –É a sua filha Heero. – algo entalou na minha garganta diante dessas palavras. Minha filha, eu era… pai. –Relena passa bem, já foi levada para o quarto para se recuperar. Meus parabéns Yuy. – mal ouvi o que ela disse para mim, ainda fascinado pela criaturinha dentro da incubadora, com os olhos cobertos e os braços e pernas magros mexendo-se no ar. Ela parecia tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitia uma força tão grande… Resolvi chamá-la de Audrey.

* * *

Duo POV

Segurei Nathaniel com mais força em meus braços, apoiando a sua cabeça em meu ombro esquerdo e o ninando, enquanto ele dormia em meu colo. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso, andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital, que se tornou tão familiar no último ano. Já era quase uma rotina eu cruzar com Nathan esses corredores. Olhei para o relógio na parede da sala e vi que eram duas da manhã.

Cansado, sentei na cadeira mais próxima e ajeitei meu filho em meus braços. O corpinho de seis anos dele remexeu um pouco e se encolheu contra o meu peito, provavelmente em busca de calor. Ele não deveria estar aqui, hospital não era lugar para crianças, mas ele insistiu tanto em querer estar ao lado da mãe nesses últimos momentos. Sim, últimos momentos. Apesar de novo, Nathan era esperto o suficiente para saber que estávamos perdendo a Hilde. A leucemia estava levando a minha maior aliada, companheira e amiga. E estava levando a única mãe que o Nathan conheceu em sua curta vida.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, soltando um suspiro e mirando o teto branco da sala. Se ao menos tivéssemos percebido mais cedo, haveria uma chance de salvação. Mas quando nos demos conta de que o que Hilde estava sentindo não era gripe, já era tarde, a doença estava em um estado muito avançado e a luta contra ela tornou-se mais difícil. Eu testemunhei a minha amiga definhar, sofrer, encarar sessões de quimioterapia, esperar por um doador, durante esse ano inteiro. Todo o capital que adquiri com a minha pequena empresa de softwares foi direcionado ao tratamento dela. Claro que Hilde insistiu para que eu não me desse ao trabalho, mas eu não deixaria a mulher a quem devo a minha vida e de meu filho morrer, não sem antes lutar, e muito!

-Sr. Maxwell? – abaixei a cabeça e mirei o Dr. Jones. Certo que essa não era a especialidade dele, mas o homem trabalhava ao lado de Hilde desde que ela se formou, e eu sei que ele a considerava uma filha. E com certeza, junto comigo, ele foi o que mais lutou para poder salvar a vida dela.

-Sim? – tentei demonstrar força, mas creio que não tinha mais isso. Quando as coisas ficavam ruins ou desesperadoras, eu sempre tirava as minhas forças de Hilde, ou de Nathan. Com uma das minhas fontes partindo, eu me sentia cansado demais para parecer forte.

-Ela quer te ver. – ele falou em um sussurro e eu assenti com a cabeça, me erguendo da cadeira. No meu colo, Nathan acabou despertando com o súbito movimento.

-Papai? – seus grandes olhos azul-violeta me olharam por debaixo da rebelde franja castanha escura que ele possuía. Algo que ele tinha herdado de Heero, entre outras coisas.

-Vamos ver a mamãe Nathan. – sorri para ele, tentando confortá-lo, mas nem eu mesmo tinha conforto, e comecei a caminhar em direção ao quarto onde Hilde estava internada.

Ao entrar no quarto encontrei uma cena nada animadora. Hilde estava deitada na cama, magra, pálida, com um lenço colorido, contrastando com a roupa do hospital, cobrindo a cabeça sem cabelos. Parecia tão frágil, tão diferente da mulher que há anos atrás estava me ajudando a trazer Nathan ao mundo. Me senti miserável diante da minha incapacidade de poder mudar o destino dela. Ela não merecia isso, não ela, que dentre todas as pessoas que eu já conheci, foi a mais maravilhosa.

-Hei bonitão. – a voz dela não era mais que um sussurro, mas o belo sorriso ainda estava no rosto magro, e os olhos ainda brilhavam apesar de tudo.

-Mamãe! – Nathan remexeu-se em meus braços e eu o coloquei no chão. Rapidamente ele correu para o lado dela, subindo na cama e a abraçando como podia, sem desconectar as máquinas que estavam ligadas a ela.

-Meu anjinho. – pude ver as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos azuis. Hilde sempre se emocionava cada vez que Nathan a chamava de mãe, mas creio que fui eu que mais chorei quando ele me chamou de papai pela primeira vez. E sempre que podia Hil ficava me provocando por causa disso, dizendo que eu estava me tornando um coração mole. Bem, eu sempre fui um coração mole, apenas não deixava isso transparecer muito porque precisava de um pouco de controle sobre as minhas emoções se queria ter sucesso em minhas antigas missões.

-Mamãe, quando a senhora vai voltar para casa? – ele perguntou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hilde. Senti o coração apertar diante da pergunta tão inocente. Nathan ainda possuía esperanças, enquanto a nossa já estava esvaindo. Hilde me olhou por cima dos cabelos castanhos rebeldes, e eu vi o medo no olhar dela. Não o medo da morte, mas sim do que deixaria para trás. Ela tinha medo de nos deixar sozinhos. Me deu um pequeno aceno negativo de cabeça e eu percebi que era hora de Nathaniel sair do quarto.

-Nathan… - chamei e ele ergueu a cabeça para me olhar com curiosidade. Caminhei até a cama e o tirei dela pela cintura. -… porque não vai ficar um pouco com o Dr. Jones lá fora? Eu preciso conversar com a mamãe. – ele assentiu e saiu de meus braços, correndo porta afora.

-Duo… - novamente a voz fraca e eu senti meus olhos arderem.

-Hil… - sentei ao lado dela na cama e segurei sua mão entre as minhas.

-Duo… você… vai contar a verdade para ele? – essa conversa de novo não. Eu não queria discutir com ela sobre isso novamente, ainda mais nesse momento.

-Hilde… nós já falamos sobre…

-Duo! Ele tem o direito de saber.

-Saber? Como eu vou contar para uma criança de seis anos que a mãe dele não é a mãe dele?

-Nathan é inteligente Duo, e agora que a ciência evoluiu… o fato de ele… - ergui uma mão a interrompendo bruscamente. Eu não queria ouvir sobre isso. A maldita ciência tinha evoluído o suficiente nos últimos anos para pesquisas começarem a surgir sobre gravidez masculina, para assim casais gays terem a possibilidade de terem os seus próprios filhos. Claro que por detrás dessa evolução ainda tinha muita burocracia e luta de grupos conservadores contra esse assunto, mas ainda sim as pessoas hoje em dia eram muito mais receptivas em relação a isso do que há séculos atrás. E o fato dessa pesquisa estar começando a ser posta em prática, não faz mais do meu Nathan uma raridade no mundo. No entanto, a ciência não tinha evoluído o bastante para salvar a vida de Hilde.

-Não quero saber sobre isso. Não quero ouvir sobre isso.

-Mas Duo…

-Estamos bem assim, Hilde. Por que você quer mudar tudo logo agora?

-Porque ele tem o direito de saber.

-Ele é só uma criança.

-Eu não estou falando do Nathaniel e você sabe disso! – outro assunto que sempre gerou discussão. Heero. A cada dia que passa Nathan está ser tornando mais parecido com Heero. Não falo apenas fisicamente, pois ele é uma mistura de nós dois, assim como não falo somente de personalidade, mas sim internamente. Merda, eu sempre soube que o Soldado Perfeito não era apenas perfeito por causa de treinamentos físicos e mentais, mas que ele também serviu como rato de laboratório para o Dr. J. Creio que todos os pilotos serviram de experiência para os seus respectivos superiores. Uns mais, outros menos. E eu acho que Heero foi o que mais sofreu, claro se você desconsiderar o fato de que eu sou o primeiro homem da história a ficar grávido. E por causa dessas experiências, meu menino estava apresentando um quadro muito interessante… ele estava se tornando… perfeito.

Nathan tinha um sistema imunológico mais resistente que o normal. Um raciocínio rápido e elevado demais para alguém tão novo. Descobri isso quando com quatro anos, ele pegou o meu laptop para brincar e conseguiu penetrar no sistema de defesa de um programa que eu estava fazendo para um laboratório farmacêutico. Ou quando houve uma epidemia de catapora, que afetou metade das crianças da escola dele, mas que não o afetou. Desde que era pequeno ele não contraiu uma doença. Isso e outras coisas me faziam suspeitar que o meu filho era especial demais e eu não estava a fim de compartilhar isso com o mundo.

-Não posso chegar para Heero a essa altura do campeonato e apresentar o Nathan para ele. Não seria justo com o Nathan, não seria justo com Relena, não seria justo comigo.

-Duo… - a voz dela estava cansada. –Desde que Nathan nasceu eu tenho um mau pressentimento em relação a isso…

-Como mau pressentimento? Estamos indo bem Hilde. E já se foram seis anos.

-Sim… mas ninguém nunca lhe disse que mentira tem pernas curtas? E logo você Duo, que nunca… mentiu.

-Foi por uma boa causa Hil.

-E isso será por uma boa causa Duo. Eu não quero deixar vocês sozinhos… e Nathan vai precisar dos dois pais ao lado dele. Toda criança precisa.

-Ele tem a mim Hil… ele tem a voc

-Duo… - ela sorriu calmamente para mim. -… eu estou morrendo, e você sabe disso. – era um fato, mas mesmo assim ouvir ela dizer isso ainda doía. Era como se fosse uma declaração de que nada mais poderia ser mudado.

-Então… quando você partir… teremos um ao outro.

-Duo… - ela olhou nos meus olhos, como se procurasse algo escondido em minha alma, e então sorriu. Um sorriso tão sereno e doce, que nesse momento eu soube porque ela insistia tanto que eu dissesse a verdade a Heero. Ela sabia, ela sabia que os meus pensamentos e sentimentos confusos se clarearam de acordo com os anos, à medida que eu via Nathan crescer e se parecer cada vez mais com o outro pai. À medida que eu me recordava daquela noite e das sensações que ela despertava em mim. Das lembranças de guerra, de fatos da minha vida onde a presença do japonês era sempre constante.

Ela sabia que eu amava Heero Yuy.

-Eu não posso Hilde… - murmurei, apoiando a minha testa contra a dela e deixando as lágrimas rolarem. -… eu não posso destruir a vida dele assim. Eu não posso jogar essa responsabilidade sobre ele. Eu disse a ele, no dia de seu casamento, que estava feliz por ele. E eu não posso destruir essa felicidade, por mais que me doa vê-lo com Relena, formando uma família, enquanto eu estou aqui batalhando para criar o nosso filho. E agora continuarei nessa batalha sozinho… como eu sempre fui. – falei em um sussurro, sentindo a dor em meu peito apertar, segurando a mão dela com mais força entre as minhas.

-Não estará sozinho Duo… tem o Nathaniel. E como você mesmo disse… agora vocês têm um ao outro… - ela falou com uma voz mínima e a sua respiração ficou cada vez mais fraca, até que cessou de vez. Ao meu lado, o monitor de controle dos batimentos cardíacos começou a emitir um som contínuo, mas eu não me importei. Apenas continuei na posição em que estava enquanto médicos e enfermeiras entravam no quarto para ver o que havia acontecido.

Sim, Hil… agora a gente só tem um ao outro. E assim será até o fim dos meus dias… eu espero.

* * *

Audrey - nobre força 


	10. Capitulo 9

Nathan POV

Levantei da terra fofa e molhada pela chuva da noite anterior e olhei para as flores que estavam em frente à lápide. Já fazia dez anos desde que ela se foi. E, embora minhas lembranças mais nítidas eram as da época da doença, ainda sim sentia a sua falta. Afinal, quem não sente falta da própria mãe? Sei que o meu pai também sente falta dela, mas ele prefere vir fazer as suas homenagens sozinho. Acho que é porque ele sempre gosta de conversar com ela e prefere fazer isso a sós. E eu não sei o que eles "conversam" tanto, mas seja o que for sempre o faz voltar mais animado para casa, mesmo que esse dia devesse ser um dia triste, por ser um aniversário de morte.

Bati os resquícios de terra das minhas calças jeans e olhei para o cemitério a minha volta, onde algumas pessoas passavam por entre as lápides, iluminadas pelo sol artificial da Colônia. Olhei para o teto da Colônia e soltei um longo suspiro, pensando em como seria o céu da Terra.

Eu nunca estive na Terra. Meu pai não gosta de ir para a Terra. Por um tempo pensei que era porque ele não gostava de viajar em ônibus espaciais, mas descartei essa possibilidade depois que descobri que o meu tão centrado, controlado, e carinhoso pai foi um dia um dos mais temidos, habilidosos e famosos pilotos Gundam. É, meu pai é um personagem da história terrestre e das colônias. Mas parece que ele não se importa muito com isso, porque ele não gosta de falar muito sobre a guerra, ou sobre os outros pilotos. Nunca entendi o porquê, mas parei de perguntar quando notei que o assunto o deixava chateado.

Voltei o meu olhar para o meu relógio de pulso e vi que estava na hora de ir para o hospital, onde eu era voluntário há uns dois anos. Sei que pode parecer estranho um jovem de dezesseis anos ser voluntário em um hospital de câncer, quando a maioria dos adolescentes prefere as noitadas e sair com os amigos. Eu também gosto de fazer isso, assim como gosto de ajudar pacientes e famílias de portadores de leucemia. Vi a minha mãe definhar a morrer por causa dessa doença, sei como pode ser doloroso perder um ente querido.

Sai do cemitério e entrei no carro que ganhei de aniversário do meu pai quando fiz dezesseis anos, e rumei para o Hospital de Câncer Infantil de L2. Poderia dizer, apesar de ser novo, que aquelas crianças eram a minha vida. Gostava de vê-las sorrindo cada vez que eu contava uma piada para elas, ou do modo como elas me rodeavam pedindo para eu fazer mágicas e contar histórias. Meu pai às vezes se surpreende diante da minha paciência e dedicação perante as crianças, mas eu não posso evitar. Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrendo, ainda mais quando eu presencio a dor todos os dias quando eu volto para casa.

Sim, dor. Não sei qual é o problema com o meu pai, mas tem vezes que eu o flagro olhando pela janela, os olhos com um brilho ferido, como se estivesse lamentando sobre algo há muito tempo ocorrido. Como se lamentando por um amor perdido. E eu tenho certeza que esses lamentos não tem nada a ver com a minha mãe.

Estacionei o carro na minha vaga usual em frente ao hospital e entrei no prédio, preparado para mais um dia de brincadeiras e sorrisos na vida dessas crianças.

* * *

Relena POV

O grito agudo vindo dos jardins desviou a minha atenção dos bolos enormes de papéis que estavam sobre a minha mesa. Soltando um suspiro cansado, resolvi levantar da cadeira e ver qual era a origem do grito, e caminhei até a porta da varanda que dava vista para o enorme jardim da mansão Peacecraft dentro do reconstruído Reino Sank. Sorri com o que vi no gramado.

Audrey gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo, batendo com as suas mãos pequenas nas costas largas de Heero, pedindo que ele a colocasse no chão. Porém, Heero parecia não ouvir os apelos da menina, pois continuava a carregar sobre um dos ombros, como um saco de batatas, através dos jardins, atraindo a atenção de seguranças e empregados. A cena fez todo o meu cansaço por causa do trabalho sumir rapidamente. Ver a minha garotinha sorrindo era algo extremamente raro, assim como era raro ver Heero sorrir. E somente minha filha conseguia essa façanha sobre o japonês.

Audrey era a garotinha dos olhos de Heero, a sua pequena princesinha. O meu ex-marido, sim, ex-marido, Heero e eu nos divorciamos quando nossa filha tinha apenas cinco anos – motivo? Apenas vimos que não era aquilo que queríamos. Nos casamos jovens, tínhamos um amor jovem no coração, mas era apenas isso. O amor não amadureceu com os anos e com o tempo a chama foi se apagando e tudo o que restou foi uma boa amizade, por isso resolvemos seguir com as nossas vidas separadamente. Porém, ainda bastante unidos por causa da nossa pequena. Heero ainda não era o senhor das emoções, como todo homem, embora eu tenha orgulho em dizer que junto com os outros pilotos, que se tornaram meus grandes amigos durante os anos, conseguimos quebrar o gelo que envolvia o coração do japonês. E Audrey foi o ápice dessa transformação. Ao lado dela, ele sofria uma mutação. Brigaria, mataria, morreria por ela. E por causa disso que me doía vê-lo deprimido cada vez que retornávamos de mais uma sessão de quimioterapia.

Veja bem, tivemos a benção, depois de três tentativas, de conseguir trazer Audrey ao mundo, mesmo diante de todas as dificuldades. Mas, infelizmente, nossa filha não veio muito saudável. A pouco menos de um ano descobrimos que a nossa garotinha tem leucemia, e uma corrida contra o tempo começou. Sessão de quimioterapias, internações, radioterapia, tudo para ela poder voltar à saúde perfeita.

O problema é que nenhum tratamento dá resultado, pois o sistema dela não reage. E a única salvação que nos resta é um transplante de medula. E é aí que entra o nosso desespero e o martírio de Heero. Já é raro encontrar um doador compatível fora da família, embora toda a esfera terrestre esteja comovida com o nosso drama e esteja se oferecendo para fazer os testes de compatibilidade, o mesmo acontece nas colônias, e Heero e eu não podemos tentar outro filho para ter um doador. Primeiro que as tentativas com certeza seriam falhas, e Audrey poderia não ter tanto tempo assim até a gente acertar. Mas a pior parte estava tudo no sangue, o sangue de Heero, a herança genética dele que passou para Audrey. Porque, mesmo que encontremos um doador, o organismo dela pode rejeitar o sangue "fraco". Afinal, pai e filha têm cadeias de dna que diferem dos seres humanos comum.

Os outros pilotos tentaram nos ajudar, por terem sofrido experiências em tempo de treinamento, mas nenhum teste que eles sofreram nas mãos dos cientistas mudou tanto assim a estrutura genética deles. E a nossa única opção ainda não testada era Duo, mas esse sumiu há dezesseis anos. Então, o jeito ainda era nos agarramos a qualquer fio de esperança e continuar lutando.

-Mamãe! Me ajuda! – ouvi o grito de minha filha e sai dos meus devaneios, observando a menina que se retorcia de cócegas sob o corpo de Heero, em meio a gargalhadas. –Papai está me torturando. Me ajuda mamãe! – dei um sorriso quando ela finalmente conseguiu fugir das mãos do japonês e correr para longe. Mas a fuga dela não durou muito tempo, pois ela parou subitamente e caiu de joelhos na grama. Como um raio Heero já estava ao lado dela e eu estava descendo as escadas que ligava a varanda ao jardim, para poder ver o que aconteceu.

* * *

Heero POV

Senti o meu coração vir à boca e mal percebi os meus pés tocando o chão de tão rápido que eu corri assim que vi Audrey cair. Em uma velocidade que surpreendeu até a mim, eu já estava ao lado da minha filha, a erguendo no colo e olhando para aquele rostinho angustiado e contorcido de dor. Meu peito doeu diante dessa expressão, como se a dor que ela estava sentindo, eu também estivesse sentindo. Eu odiava tudo isso. Os hospitais, as sessões de quimioterapia, as internações. Audrey era tão nova, tão alegre. O sorriso dela poderia iluminar uma sala na completa escuridão. E não era justo o que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha vontade de gritar, de bater, de atirar em alguém, culpar alguém. Mas não podia culpar mais ninguém a não ser a mim mesmo. E acima da minha pessoa, Doutor J e suas experiências malditas. Juro que se um dia nos encontramos no inferno, torturarei aquele infeliz com todas as técnicas de "persuasão" que ele mesmo me ensinou.

-Heero? – nem ouvi Relena se aproximar, e apenas notei a presença dela quando a sua mão tocou o meu braço. Ergui os meus olhos do rosto de Audrey, que se escondia dentro de meu peito, e mirei os orbes azuis da minha ex-mulher. Lá eu via o que sempre via quando nossa filha sofria uma dessas crises. Relena estava me dizendo claramente, com aquele olhar firme e decidido dela, que ela usava dentro de reuniões diplomáticas, que era para eu parar com o martírio. Que a culpa não era minha. Mas eu não podia evitar. Mesmo que ela não me acusasse de nada, eu ainda me sentia responsável.

Eu arrisquei a minha vida no passado para salvar a vida de milhares, e naquela época eu apenas seguia ordens, sem nenhum sentimento por detrás de minhas ações. Porém, agora que eu estou disposto a dar tudo, inclusive a minha vida, de boa vontade pela minha filha, eu não posso. Nada do que eu faça pode ajudar a minha menina, não sou compatível com ela. Pois ao mesmo tempo em que os nossos genes são tão parecidos, eles também se rejeitam. É como se eu fosse a composição pura e Audrey a diluída, e ambas não se misturam. Precisaria de uma outra composição diluída para poder salvar a vida da minha menina. E isso, apenas um milagre poderia resolver.

-Melhor a levarmos para o quarto Heero. Creio que chega de brincadeiras por hoje. – ela sorriu para mim, calma e tranqüila, características que ela adquiriu durante os anos como diplomata. Claro que Relena ainda era uma mulher passional, ainda mais quando o assunto era política, mas não era mais tão impulsiva como era quando mais jovem, e por muitas vezes sou surpreendido quando é ela que precisa me dar forças cada vez que a nossa filha passa mal. Deveria ser o inverso, eu deveria ser o alicerce dela e não ela o meu. Mas no momento não creio que eu tenha energia para suportar mais uma vez em ver a dor no rosto da minha filha. Assim como também sei que parte da postura corajosa de Relena é apenas fachada. Sei que essa mulher, tão poderosa para o restante do mundo, carinhosa para a filha, e companheira para mim, não suportaria perder um de seus mais preciosos tesouros. Não depois de ter perdido três filhos no processo, antes de Audrey conseguir vencer a batalha para poder viver.

Caminhamos em silêncio, lado a lado, até o quarto de Audrey, e eu a depositei na cama assim que chegamos. Relena pegou os remédios que o médico havia receitado e deu a menina, que minutos depois estava dormindo com uma expressão serena e relaxada. Nos sentamos nas cadeiras que tinham no quarto e ficamos velando o sono dela, com medo de que ela nos deixasse se saíssemos daqui.

-Heero? – desvio os olhos do rosto adormecido de Audrey e olho para Relena do lado oposto da cama.

-Hum?

-Recebi uma ligação do hospital de manhã. – senti meus músculos retesarem. Sempre detestei hospitais durante a guerra. Agora os odeio com todo o meu ser. –Eles disseram que encontraram outro compatível. – suprimi um suspiro. Não era a primeira vez que recebíamos avisos desse tipo. Sendo a filha da Ministra da Paz que estava doente, o mundo se mobilizava para ajudar. E eu nunca estive tão agradecido pela influência de Relena sobre as pessoas. Porém, por mais boa vontade que elas tenham, querer ajudar, no nosso caso, não era o bastante.

-Lena… - eu sabia que não poderia perder as esperanças, mas eu estava ficando cansado dessas viagens, partindo com as expectativas elevadas e voltando com o coração despedaçado.

-Não podemos desistir Heero. – ela levantou-se e veio até mim, ajoelhando-se em minha frente e segurando minhas mãos entre as suas. –Cada ponta de esperança tem que ser considerada. E temos que continuar insistindo. Audrey venceu a sua primeira batalha quando conseguiu nascer. E está lutando bravamente pela sua vida novamente. E temos que lutar ao lado dela, sempre fortes. Ela é uma guerreira Heero… - nisso ela sorriu para mim. -… como o pai. – não era a toa que Relena era o símbolo da paz. Apenas as suas palavras conseguiam aliviar os corações mais aflitos. E eu tive que sorrir um pouco.

-E onde fica esse possível doador?

-L2. – L2, a Colônia de Duo. Eu não ia a L2 há dezoito anos, e mesmo depois de eu entrar para os Preventers, geralmente as minhas missões eram mais terrestres. Talvez a esperança realmente estivesse no espaço.

Com isso em mente, me ergui da cadeira onde estava e sai do quarto rapidamente. Precisava preparar tudo para a minha ida a L2, porque estranhamente eu tinha a sensação de que dessa vez, a viagem valeria a pena.


	11. Capitulo 10

Duo POV

Os canais da televisão passavam diante dos meus olhos, mas eu mal prestava atenção neles. Olhei novamente para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala e soltei um grande suspiro. Ainda faltava uma hora para Nathan voltar para casa. E essa casa sem ele parecia fria e vazia.

Joguei o controle em cima do sofá, depois de ter parado em um canal qualquer, e lancei a minha cabeça para trás do encosto, fechando os olhos. Pensar em Nathan sempre trazia uma estranha paz, e um sorriso, em meu coração. Meu garotinho estava se tornando um homem, e estava me orgulhando tanto com os seus atos e pensamentos que eu acho que eu poderia morrer amanhã realizado. Eu consegui, Hilde! Sobrevivi sem você, obrigado.

Porém, lembrar de Nathan, por outro lado, trazia uma certa dor. Dor por causa de Heero.

Nunca cheguei a contar ao meu filho que a Hilde não era a mãe dele, e que ele nasceu de mim. Nunca cheguei a contar mas às vezes eu tenho a estranha sensação que aqueles olhos, por vezes tão inocentes, mostram uma sabedoria que está além da minha compreensão. E eu tinha medo, medo por ele ter descoberto alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ou a verdade inteira. Ter descoberto que tinha dois pais e quisesse saber quem era o seu outro progenitor. Mas então, cada vez que eu o via sorrir quando chegava em casa depois da escola, eu esquecia todas essas preocupações. Nathan ainda era uma criança, ao menos perto do que eu era na idade dele, ele ainda pode ser considerado uma criança. Já é uma maravilha o meu filho ter uma vida normal, coisa que eu não tive nem de longe, aos dezesseis anos. Mas ainda sim, as últimas palavras de Hilde ainda estão marcadas dentro de mim:

"…_mas ninguém nunca lhe disse que mentira tem pernas curtas?_"

Mentiras, quase toda a minha vida foi construída sobre mentiras. E elas me perseguiam.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por uma chamada na tv. Voltei a minha atenção ao aparelho, pronto para trocar de canal. Tinha sem querer deixado num canal onde passava programas de fofocas. Iria apertar o botão quando algo me parou. A notícia que estava passando era sobre Relena e as novidades sobre o caso da filha dela com Heero, Audrey, eu acho que esse era o nome da menina… da irmã de Nathan.

Fiquei novamente com pena de Relena e Heero por estarem passando por isso. Sei como é doloroso, pois acompanhei toda a evolução da doença de Hilde. Mas também fiquei com inveja, porque apesar de eu ter Nathan naquela época, ele ainda era muito pequeno para ter uma compreensão completa do que estava acontecendo, embora tenha sofrido tanto quanto eu, por isso não tive tanto apoio assim enquanto via a minha melhor amiga definhar. Mas Relena tinha Heero, e sempre teria Heero. Eu tinha meu filho, e embora às vezes eu dissesse a mim mesmo que isso bastava, cada vez que olhava para aquele rosto, a cada dia mais parecido comigo e com Heero, vinha uma dor no meu coração dizendo que essas afirmações eram apenas mais uma mentira. E que eu estava sendo egoísta.__

E por fim, vinha o medo. Eu pesquisei, claro que pesquisei, querendo saber como a filha do herói da Terra e das Colônias e da Ministra da Paz não tinha conseguido um doador ainda. Ainda mais quando vivia aparecendo nos noticiários que o mundo estava se mobilizando diante do drama do casal. E foi pesquisando que eu consegui entrar nos arquivos de Sally Po, que com muita surpresa eu descobri que há pelo menos sete anos é senhora Chang, e soube o porquê. Heero, era por causa de Heero. Audrey herdou a genética de Heero, assim como Nathaniel, e isso não possibilitava que ela fosse compatível com qualquer doador normal. E então o meu desespero crescia e eu rezava para Deus, o mesmo que me ajudou no passado apesar de tudo, para eles encontrarem alguém antes de descobrirem o Nathan. Porque senão, creio que o meu pequeno segredo não vai ser mais tão secreto assim.

* * *

Heero POV

Minhas mãos estão suando frio e minhas pernas não param de tremer. Nunca pensei que um vôo da Terra para L2 demorasse tanto. Ou é a minha ansiedade que estava causando a minha impaciência?

Havia jurado para mim mesmo que não alimentaria tanto as esperanças, que iria ver esse possível doador do modo mais racional possível, como algo rotineiro. Mas é difícil não elevar as expectativas quando uma luz no fim do túnel parece surgir. Ainda mais que nos últimos tempos viajar pelo mundo e pelo espaço é o que mais tenho feito.

Peguei novamente a ficha que Sally me passou, pois era ela que estava à frente do tratamento de Audrey por saber o bastante sobre a anatomia de um ex-piloto Gundam e o que isso pode afetar em seus descendentes, e comecei a reler os dados que estavam impressos na folha. Parecia que o nome do candidato era Nathaniel Maxwell… Maxwell me lembrava Duo, mas fora esse tal de Nathaniel, nunca mais ouvir falar de nenhum outro Maxwell em anos. O rapaz tinha dezesseis anos, era voluntário no hospital de câncer infantil e por isso havia se inscrito na lista de doadores para portadores de leucemia. Parece que o motivo foi pela mãe dele ter morrido, quando ele era criança, por causa da mesma doença. Então esse garoto com certeza entende o meu desespero, e eu realmente espero que ele seja útil. Na verdade, eu tenho a estranha sensação de que eu posso depositar as minhas esperanças nele.

O ônibus finalmente pousou no espaço-porto e eu peguei a bagagem de mão às pressas do compartimento de carga acima do meu assento. Queria resolver logo essa situação para ver se eu saía de L2 com um doador, ou desolado como nas outras vezes.

Aluguei um carro em uma agência dentro do espaço-porto e comecei a seguir pelas ruas da Colônia, em direção ao subúrbio. L2 havia mudado muito desde a última vez que eu estive aqui, durante a primeira guerra. Era uma colônia emergente e bem estruturada, e estava recebendo grandes investimentos para a sua evolução. Com certeza bem diferente de como era na época da guerra, ou na época em que Duo vivia nessas mesmas ruas pelas quais estou passando.

E novamente meus pensamentos se voltaram para Duo. Não sei porque. Acho que sinto mais falta dele do que poderia imaginar. Não é fácil assim esquecer do primeiro, e melhor, amigo que você teve na vida. E durante esses momentos difíceis pelo qual estou passando meus pensamentos sempre se voltam para o americano. A alegria e o entusiasmo dele seria de grande ajuda para tirar a melancolia e a tristeza do meu coração, cada vez que vejo a minha filha ser internada naquele maldito hospital para mais uma sessão de drogas na veia.

Dobrei uma esquina, entrando na rua que estava impressa nos arquivos. Diminui a velocidade do carro a fui olhando de casa em casa, procurando pelo número 102, até que eu o encontrei. Estacionei o carro e desci, olhando para a típica casa de subúrbio, branca com um jardim na frente e de cerca baixa. Algo bem familiar, como todas as casas nessa área. Abri o pequeno portão da cerca e andei pelo caminho de pedra até a porta da frente, e toquei a campanhia, ansioso pelo que iria encontrar do outro lado.

Quanto à porta da frente se abriu, levei o maior choque que poderia ter levado em toda a minha vida.

Violetas… eu estava olhando para olhos violetas… Eu estava olhando para Duo.

* * *

Duo POV

Estava com a atenção dividida entre o noticiário da tarde da tv e o novo programa que estava fazendo para um cliente que adquiri recentemente, quando ouvi a campanhia da porta tocar. Rapidamente salvei a programação no meu laptop e o fechei, o colocando em cima do sofá e caminhando em direção a porta. A abri sem o menor cuidado e sem me importar com quem estava do outro lado. Com certeza deveria ser a sra. Murphy, reclamando novamente sobre o fato de que o nosso cachorro – é, eu tenho um cachorro, e daí? – Nick, estava brincando no jardim dela novamente. Na verdade ela só gosta de me encher o saco porque é uma velha gagá.

Abri a porta para mandá-la perturbar outro, pois Nick nem estava em casa, pois Nathan foi brincar com ele no parque, quando as palavras entalaram na minha garganta. Não era a senhora Murphy que estava na minha porta, e nunca em todos esses anos eu desejei tão ardentemente que fosse ela. Na verdade, era o meu pior pesadelo parado na minha frente. Era… Heero.

Empurrei a porta para poder fechar na cara dele, mas ele foi mais rápido, como sempre, e colocou o pé na porta para impedir a minha grosseria, reflexo do meu pavor. O que inferno ele estava fazendo aqui? Por que ele estava aqui? Será que ele descobriu? Não… ele tinha uma cara mais para confusa do que para irritada. Então… Deus… Deus… acho que eu não estou me sentindo bem… acho que o quadro de hipertensão que eu tive na gravidez de Nathan está voltando… porque com certeza a minha pressão estava indo as alturas.

-Duo? – eu não podia… eu não estava pronto para encarar Heero de novo. Eu sei que já foram dezesseis anos… mas eu ainda não estava pronto merda! E não consegui responder ao chamado dele, apenas virei de costas e voltei para a sala, deixando a porta aberta em um convite mudo. A decisão era dele.

Cheguei na sala e me joguei no sofá, enfiando o rosto nas mãos. Meu coração estava ecoando em minhas orelhas e eu sabia que estava perdendo todo o meu controle. Era o meu maior medo se tornando realidade… e eu não sabia o que fazer.

-Duo? É você mesmo? – essa pergunta me surpreendeu e eu levantei o meu rosto para olhá-lo. Ele parecia surpreso em me ver e por isso eu franzi a testa. Ele não estava aqui por minha causa? Isso tudo era uma cruel ironia do destino?

-O que você está fazendo aqui Heero? – arrisquei a pergunta quando finalmente encontrei a minha voz.

-Eu vim… - ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando até mim e parando na minha frente. -… Sally me deu uns relatórios… - Sally? Eu estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento.–Ela me disse que tinha encontrado um possível doador… - me ergui bruscamente do sofá e passei uma mão trêmula pela minha franja. Um doador? Deus… Nathaniel. Meus piores pesadelos estavam se tornando reais. Ou talvez isso fosse um pesadelo de verdade e quando eu abrisse os olhos iria descobrir que eu dormi de novo no sofá.

-Por acaso será que eu errei de endereço? Aqui vive algum Nathaniel Maxwell? – ele olhou para mim longamente e eu dei as costas para ele, caminhando até a janela da sala para olhar o movimento na rua. A tensão era palpável no ar, ao menos de minha parte. E de algum modo, lá no fundo, eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu sabia que eles encontrariam meu filho na possível lista de doadores. Foi por isso que eu assinei com tanta relutância a autorização para ele entrar naquela lista, quando ele me pediu. Mas isso foi há dois anos atrás, e naquela época a filha de Heero não estava doente. Se eu ao menos soubesse que isso aconteceria…

Tá, a quem você quer enganar Maxwell? De "_se_" é que a vida se estrepa. Se eu não tivesse dormido com Heero eu nunca teria descoberto o que realmente sentia por ele. Se eu soubesse as conseqüências que aquela noite traria eu teria feito tudo de novo? Se eu não tivesse bebido, se eu tivesse atentado ao estado de saúde de Hilde, se eu não tivesse aceitado roubar aquele móbile suit Padre Maxwell e os outros estariam vivos. Se, se, se… SE!

-Duo? – dei um pulo de susto quando senti a mão dele no meu braço. Estava perdendo o tato. Ele se aproximou de mim sem eu nem mesmo perceber. Eu sabia que a gente estava em paz há anos, mas certos instintos de soldado não iam embora assim facilmente, ainda mais quando eu sempre tinha que ficar alerta quando Nathan era bebê para qualquer sinal de choro ou travessura.

-O quê?

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta… Vive algum Nathaniel Maxwell aqui? – e, como se para responder a pergunta de Heero, a porta da frente da casa se abriu e uma voz bem familiar para mim ecoou na sala.

-Pai… cheguei! – e o prelúdio do fim do mundo veio com essa simples frase.


	12. Capitulo 11

Heero POV

-Mal atravessei a rua e a sra. Murphy já estava me olhando de cara feia. Juro que quase fui tirar satisfações com ela, dizendo que ela está de perseguição em cima do Nick… - me virei em direção da nova voz que entrava na sala e levei um susto quando vi um adolescente com brilhantes olhos violetas e cabelos castanhos escuros entrar na casa. Quando ele notou a minha presença, piscou ainda mais os olhos, tentando entender o que eu estava fazendo ali. Mas eu estava fascinado demais para esboçar qualquer reação ou me apresentar… era quase…

Olhar para esse garoto era quase… como olhar para um espelho.

Ele tinha os cabelos iguais aos meus, castanhos escuros e rebeldes. Tinha traços em seu rosto que me lembravam muito de quando eu era jovem. Mas eu poderia ver, em cada gesto, em cada piscada de olho, em cada expressão que ele fazia, Duo. Ele era todo Duo… com mais alguém.

Meu cérebro pareceu voltar a raciocinar e ligar os pontos, como em um joguinho de jornal. Ele tinha chamado Duo de pai. Bem, eu creio que ele chamou o Duo, porque a não ser que ele tenha entrado na casa errada, Duo, além de mim, era o único outro homem aqui.

-Nathan… - ouvi a voz de Duo ao meu lado e o menino a nossa frente pareceu sair de seu transe, pois ele estava me encarando abertamente com extrema curiosidade. –Esse é Heero Yuy. – os olhos adolescentes piscaram para mim e um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto jovial. Sim, ele era filho de Duo. Com esse sorriso, não poderia ser de mais ninguém.

-Senhor Yuy! – ele pegou a minha mão entre as suas e a sacudiu entusiasticamente. –É um grande prazer conhecer o marido da Ministra, o ex-piloto do Wing… o herói…

-Nathaniel! – Duo disse com uma voz firme e tão séria que me surpreendeu. Sei que não éramos mais aqueles jovens de anos atrás, mas eu sempre pensei que Duo, não importa quantos anos passasse, sempre seria o mesmo sujeito brincalhão e alegre. Mas agora, olhando para ele, eu via uma pessoa cansada e… aquilo em seus olhos era medo? Mas ele estava com medo de quê?

-Menos… Heero está aqui para… falar sobre o fato de você ser compatível com a filha dele. – Nathaniel, então esse era Nathaniel Maxwell? Ele soltou a minha mão e o sorriso em seu rosto sumiu.

-Eu realmente sinto muito por sua filha senhor Yuy. Sei como o senhor se sente.

-Eu sei… li na sua ficha que a sua mãe morreu da mesma doença… - meus olhos se voltaram para Duo, que estava novamente sentado no sofá e escondia o rosto entre as mãos. O que havia de errado com o americano? Ele não parecia nada feliz em me ver depois de tantos anos.

* * *

_Duo POV_

Eu tinha vontade de me encolher no sofá e chorar, chorar como jamais chorei desde o dia que eu descobri sobre a existência de Nathan. Estava tudo terminado. Quando eles fizessem os exames para comprovar a compatibilidade, eles descobririam a verdade, e eu perderia o meu filho. E eu não poderia perder o meu filho. Ele era tudo o que eu tinha, tudo o que me restou. Era egoísmo, poderia ser, mas tudo na minha vida me foi tirado e eu não poderia permitir que mais uma pessoa que eu amo fosse levada para longe de mim. Pode até parecer melodramático, eu posso estar exagerando, mas antes prevenir do que remediar.

-Nathaniel. – levantei decidido. Eu criei essa mentira e mantive esse segredo por dezesseis anos. E levaria os dois comigo pelo resto dos meus dias, até a minha morte. –Vá para o seu quarto.

-O quê? Mas por quê? – eu já mencionei que o meu filho consegue ser mais teimoso do que eu?

-Não discuta comigo. – sei que estava sendo muito ríspido, raramente agia assim, mas às vezes precisava ser duro se quisesse impor autoridade. E só agora entendo porque algumas vezes Heero era tão grosseiro comigo durante a guerra. Tinha hora que eu poderia ser muito chato. Vi ele subir as escadas para o segundo andar com uma enorme tromba, mas não me abalei. Conhecia a minha cria, e aquela cara emburrada era só charme. Mas hoje não me dobraria, pois eu tinha uma missão a cumprir: tirar Heero da minha casa. E quando fizesse isso, eu sumiria de L2 com o meu filho.

-Duo? Por que você sumiu? E por que nunca nos disse que casou? – a voz de Heero me chamou a atenção para ele de novo. Pude perceber pelo tom que ele estava chateado por eu ter cortado relações com ele. E se Heero Yuy estava chateado, não queria nem saber como seria a reação dos outros. Já posso até imaginar aqueles olhos azuis de Quatre em cima de mim.

-Eu nunca me casei Heero. Hilde e eu não chegamos a trocar votos. – eu não precisava dizer isso, eu sabia, mas eu tinha que pregar na mente dele que Hilde era a mãe de Nathan, para não levantar nenhum questionamento. Porém, sei que falhei um pouco ao ver o olhar estranho que Heero me deu. Eu sei o que ele estava pensando, pois é a mesma coisa que muitas pessoas, que conheceram Hilde, pensam quando vêem Nathan. O japonês poderia não se lembrar muito da minha falecida amiga, mas com certeza a memória dele tinha arquivado o suficiente para ele perceber que Nathaniel não lembra em nada a suposta mãe. Maldito genes.

-Sei… - o tom dele ficou mais frio do que antes e eu tive a ligeira sensação de que estaria encarando o soldado perfeito nessa conversa. Merda! Ele está mais magoado do que eu pensei. Porque eu sei perfeitamente que Heero só entra no módulo soldado quando quer esconder alguma fraqueza ou quando não quer demonstrar que seus sentimentos foram feridos por alguém. E isso era bom, eu sabia lidar com o soldado… e se eu irritasse o soldado, ele iria embora e me esqueceria, como fez muitas vezes durante a guerra.

* * *

Nathan POV

Subi as escadas como o ordenado, pois sei que quando o meu pai adquire esse tom mandão, o melhor é não contestá-lo. Mas quando estava no último degrau, pronto para entrar no corredor que levava aos dois únicos quartos que tinha no andar superior da casa, eu parei, me virando e sentando no topo da escada, encolhendo as minhas pernas junto ao meu corpo. Daqui eu não poderia vê-los, assim como eles não poderiam me ver, mas eu podia ouvi-los e eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Se o senhor Yuy estava aqui por causa da filha dele, por que o meu pai estava então agindo desse jeito? Ele foi o primeiro a me apoiar quando eu disse que queria ser voluntário no Hospital de Câncer Infantil, embora eu lembre que ele assinou com muita relutância a autorização para eu entrar na lista de doadores. Mas mesmo assim ele sempre esteve ao meu lado dentro de muitas decisões que eu tomei. Éramos uma equipe, éramos mais que pai e filho, éramos amigos. E agora ele agia desse jeito… como se não quisesse que eu ajudasse a filha do sr. Yuy. E isso era muito suspeito.

Sei do passado do meu pai, pois ele não me esconde nada do que fez durante a guerra, e até porque fica meio difícil esconder algo que está dentro de todos os livros de história moderna das Colônias e da Terra. O nome Duo Maxwell, assim como dos outros pilotos Gundam, é bem conhecido por aqueles que se interessam pela história da guerra. E eu sou uma dessas pessoas. E é por isso que eu acho estranho que o meu pai trate com tanta frieza e distância um ex-companheiro de guerra, um amigo. Ao menos eu acho que eles foram amigos, pois já encontrei várias coisas do passado do meu pai que indicasse isso.

-Então… soube sobre a sua filha. Sinto muito. – inclinei-me um pouco para ouvir mais de perto a voz do meu pai.

-Então creio que eu não preciso dizer o que vim fazer aqui. Seu filho foi indicado como propenso doador compatível. E, sinceramente, acredito que dessa vez estamos no caminho certo. – não podia saber qual era a reação deles apenas ouvindo as suas vozes. Por isso, desci um degrau. Poderia ser arriscado, eles poderiam me ver, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Sentei no primeiro degrau de descida da escada e me encolhi o máximo que pude para poder não ser detectado.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – foi um movimento quase imperceptível, mas eu vi os ombros do meu pai tencionarem, e sei que o sr. Yuy também percebeu isso. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Nunca vi o meu pai tão tenso e nervoso em toda a minha vida. Era como se ele estivesse… escondendo alguma coisa, e alguma coisa bem grande.

Mas isso era ridículo, esse pensamento era ridículo. Meu pai não mentia, e muito menos esconde coisas… não de mim.

-Você sabe muito bem que os cientistas brincaram de Deus com a gente quando nos treinavam para a Operação Meteoro. – agora sim eu percebi claramente que algo estava incomodando o meu pai. O modo como o rosto dele se contorceu em uma quase careta, como se essa frase do sr. Yuy o afetasse mais do que ele gostaria.

-Não me diga… - sarcasmo, meu pai nunca foi sarcástico, ao menos eu nunca vi. Sei que ele às vezes pode meter medo, como uma vez que ele brigou com um sujeito no parque perto daqui de casa, pois o cara tava implicando comigo. Nunca tinha visto o meu pai tão irritado antes daquele dia. Até eu fiquei com medo, mas também fiquei fascinado com o modo como ele botou o cara para correr. Bem, eu tinha sete anos naquela época e para uma criança de sete anos, seu pai é sempre um herói. Na verdade, o meu ainda é o meu herói.

-Isso não foi divulgado na impressa para não fazerem uma novela maior do que estão fazendo sobre Audrey, mas você deve saber que a minha filha não nasceu parecida com as outras crianças…

* * *

Duo POV

Se eu sabia? Claro que eu sabia que sendo filha de Heero Yuy, a menina não seria nada normal. Bosta! Eu tinha um adolescente lá em cima, agora mesmo, que era capaz de quebrar os sistemas de defesa dos Preventers com os olhos vendados. Sem contar que ele poderia derrubar um sujeito de dois metros e cento e vinte quilos com uma mão só. Claro, óbvio, que a filha de Heero não ficaria para trás!

-E o que isso tem a ver com o Nathan? Eu vejo o noticiário Yuy. – percebi como ele ficou incomodado pelo modo formal com que eu o chamei, mas eu queria tirá-lo da minha casa, e não reatar laços de amizade. –Sei que não foram poucos os candidatos a doadores para a sua filha.

-Eu sei, mas são doadores comuns. Os outros ex-pilotos também fizeram testes, mas apesar de dois deles terem se mostrado compatíveis, ainda sim o sistema de Audrey recusa a medula deles. Já fizemos o transplante, e não durou nem um mês antes de ela ficar doente de novo. E eu sei que, depois de J, G foi o que mais brincou de cientista louco. Mas como não te achávamos em lugar algum… - eu sou uma besta sabia? Eu deveria ter sumido, eu nunca deveria ter assinado aquela merda de autorização para o Nathan. Eu deveria ter mudado de nome. Mas não, eu achei que Maxwell sendo um nome tão comum… ninguém associaria nome à pessoa. Sem contar que quais eram as chances de eles localizarem logo o meu filho na longa lista de doadores voluntários para a jovem Audrey Peacecraft-Yuy?

-Bem, eu não tenho culpa de que você é o maldito Soldado Perfeito! – eu estava sendo ignorante, eu sei. Mas me dá um tempo, eu estava entrando em desespero aqui. Era do meu filho que estamos falando. E eu sinto muito Heero meu chapa, você pode ficar furioso, magoado, o que for… mas no momento eu estou pouco me lixando para os seus sentimentos. Nathan é tudo o que eu tenho e eu sei que sem ele eu quebro, por isso me dê licença em ser um pouco egoísta e me agarrar com todas as forças à única coisa que me manteve em pé durante esses anos, enquanto eu te via feliz na tv com a Relena.

-O problema é seu se a menina não consegue um doador. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – o modo como ele recuou, como se tivesse levado um soco, e o modo como aqueles olhos azuis, que sempre me perseguiram em sonhos por anos, ficaram frios como gelo, me fez ver que eu tinha cutucado uma ferida profunda. Com certeza Heero estava se martirizando pelos genes que passou a filha e que a impossibilitava de ser curada.

-Bem… - frio, frio como gelo… Deus eu me sinto um canalha. Mas o que está dito está dito, e eu não posso voltar atrás. –Pelo visto essa foi outra viagem perdida. – uma punhalada no meu coração, e foi mais dolorosa do que aquela que eu recebi no dia em que ele se casou. E isso só me fez ver uma coisa… como eu amava esse homem! –Foi um prazer te rever Maxwell. – ele deu as costas e saiu pela porta principal, a deixando aberta. Atrás de mim eu ouvi um grito e passos apressados descendo as escadas da casa.

-NÃO! – Nathaniel passou por mim como um raio, indo atrás de Heero, que já estava quase entrando no carro estacionado na calçada em frente a casa. Ao ver isso eu sabia que era tarde. Tinha acabado de perder meu filho… e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Shinigami estava rindo para mim lá do Inferno por ter me tirado mais uma pessoa que eu amava.


	13. Capitulo 12

Heero POV

Eu estava com ódio e com uma vontade imensa de atirar no Maxwell e sumir com o corpo dele. Aquele bastardo filho da mãe dentro daquela casa não era o meu melhor amigo. Aliás, quando foi que aquele americano idiota foi meu amigo? Se ele realmente se considerasse ao menos meu companheiro, ele não teria desaparecido sem motivos. Se ele realmente se considerasse meu amigo, ele não teria dito **não** na minha cara, sabendo por tudo o que eu estou passando. Sabendo o que eu estou sentindo, já que ao que parece Hilde passou pelo mesmo.

-Senhor Yuy. – eu estava a ponto de ligar o motor do carro e sumir, assim como Duo fez um dia, mas o meu nome sendo chamado me parou. O filho daquele americano idiota apareceu ao meu lado na janela, com uma expressão no rosto que eu não conseguia compreender.

-O que você quer garoto? – sei que estava sendo mal educado, que o menino não tinha nada a ver com essa briga entre Duo e eu, mas eu estava de mau humor. Eu estava cansado de cada vez que surgia uma esperança eu acabava quebrando a cara. Eu estava de saco cheio de perder o meu tempo com possíveis doadores enquanto a cada dia a minha filha morria um pouco mais. E Maxwell ainda me fazia uma sacanagem dessas?! Já mencionei que eu estava com ódio também?

-Senhor Yuy, eu peço desculpas pelo meu pai. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não sei o que deu nele, geralmente ele não é assim. É mais educado e compreensivo com as pessoas.

-Eu realmente duvido garoto. Aquele lá dentro não é o Duo que eu conheci. – eu queria ir embora logo dali e voltar para casa. Não gostava de ficar muito tempo longe de Audrey. Ela poderia estar precisando de mim.

-Ele… ele se fechou um pouco para o mundo depois que a minha mãe morreu, mas ele é um bom homem. Tenho certeza que ele ainda é o mesmo Duo que o senhor conheceu.

-Menino eu realmente aprecio o que você está fazendo. Mas se veio aqui somente para se desculpar pelo seu pai, já está feito. Eu preciso ir.

-Não! Eu vim aqui dizer que eu vou fazer o teste de compatibilidade sr. Yuy. – isso rapidamente me impediu de girar a chave na ignição e partir, deixando o garoto para trás. Ele disse que iria fazer o teste? Olhei para ele, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, e novamente me surpreendi de como esse menino, de algum modo, lembrava a mim na idade dele. E como eu não conseguia ver nenhum traço da Hilde nele. Sei que não me lembro muito da mulher, mas recordo o suficiente para somente ver o Duo nesse menino, e uma outra pessoa que com certeza não era a Hilde. Porém, não me interessava quem era a mãe dele, mas sim se ele poderia salvar a minha filha.

-O que disse? – eu tinha que saber se não estava ouvindo coisas, o que eu duvido pois a minha audição sempre foi perfeita.

-Eu disse que irei fazer o teste. – era um bom garoto, eu podia perceber isso. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda era menor de idade, e sem a autorização de Duo ele não podia fazer nada.

-Nathaniel… estou certo? – ele me deu um aceno positivo de cabeça. –Eu realmente aprecio a sua boa vontade, mas você ainda é menor. E se Duo não permitir o teste e a possível operação, estamos de mãos atadas.

-Meu pai não pode controlar a minha vida sr. Yuy. E eu quero fazer isso, e ele não pode me impedir. – eu tinha que dizer, ele era determinado e teimoso, muito teimoso. E embora eu apreciasse a coragem dele de desafiar o pai, e por mais que eu estivesse com raiva do Duo, ainda sim não poderia aceitar isso.****

-Não posso te levar para a Terra sem o consentimento do seu pai. Posso ser preso por isso, sabia?

-Senhor Yuy, se o senhor não me levar com o senhor para fazer esse maldito teste, eu vou de uma maneira ou de outra. E não duvide que eu consiga.

* * *

Nathan POV

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu realmente não sei. Eu nunca que desafiaria a autoridade do meu pai dessa maneira. Mas tinha alguma coisa nessa situação que me levava a cometer essa loucura. Não sei se era algo no senhor Yuy, no olhar dele, no modo como todas as esperanças dele se partiram quando o meu pai disse não. Não sei se é a lembrança da dor que a minha mãe passou, ou da dor que eu vejo nos olhos das crianças que eu ajudo. Não sei se é porque eu simpatizei com a causa do sr. Yuy. Mas algo me lançava a ele, me dizia que eu deveria ajudar não importava as conseqüências.

-Eu não posso rapaz. É ilegal. – eu queria socá-lo, sem brincadeira. Eu já tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre Heero Yuy, já até tinha perguntado para o meu pai sobre ele, mas Duo Maxwell se recusava a contar coisas sobre o ex-piloto do Wing. De algum modo, cada vez que eu perguntava sobre o japonês para ele, eu via uma expressão dolorida passar pelo rosto dele, como se as lembranças do ex-companheiro que ele tinha não fossem muito boas. E eu sabia que Heero Yuy não era de desistir e que faria o que fosse preciso para alcançar seus objetivos, inclusive burlar as leis. Mas claro! Isso durante a guerra. Agora ele não era mais um soldado, era o marido de uma diplomata e um agente federal. Já estava com as leis embutidas nas veias. Mas eu não me importava. Faria assim mesmo. Tenho certeza que o meu pai, se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, faria o mesmo no meu lugar.

-Ah… está bem. – soltei um suspiro derrotado por não conseguir convencê-lo. –Ao menos eu tentei não é mesmo? – e dei de ombros. O vi me dar um sorriso triste por detrás do volante, apreciando a minha iniciativa mas lamentando não poder fazer nada para mudar as regras.

-Obrigado mesmo garoto. A gente se vê um dia. – e ele deu a partida no carro, sumindo na esquina da rua. Fiquei ainda um tempo olhando por onde o carro dele sumiu, e depois voltei para casa para encarar a fera. Entrei na sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim, vendo meu pai sentado no sofá e com um olhar mortalmente sério no rosto. Senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem e tive vontade de correr e me refugiar em meu quarto, mas me mantive firme.

Ele sabia que eu estava planejando alguma coisa. Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu não deixaria as coisas assim, mesmo que ele fosse contra. Ele apenas não disse nada, somente se ergueu do sofá e caminhou em minha direção. Continuei firme, esperando pelo próximo ato dele. Apanhar eu sei que não iria, pois meu pai nunca levantou a mão para mim, ele não precisava. Um olhar dele e você se tornaria um santo apenas para não despertar a sua fúria. Não era a toa que ele era tão temido pelos seus ex-inimigos. Afinal, ele foi o Shinigami.

-Eu sei… - a voz dele saiu em um tom intimidador e meu coração deu um pulo. Ele não estava falando comigo de pai para filho, ou de amigo para amigo, mas sim de homem para homem. Ele estava jogando todas as responsabilidades sobre mim. Como se dissesse: agora se vira porque foi você que escolheu esse caminho. Senti medo. -… que você está aprontando alguma coisa. Eu sei que você vai desobedecer as minhas ordens. O seu problema Nathaniel, é que você tem um coração muito grande que às vezes se sobrepõe ao seu cérebro.

-Pai…

-Eu espero… - ele se aproximou mais e os seus olhos estavam cravados nos meus. -… que você esteja pronto para as conseqüências. – o que ele quer dizer com isso? Sei que a pergunta deveria estar estampada no meu rosto, porque ele continuou. -… Eu espero que você entenda que tudo o que eu fiz foi para o seu próprio bem, e que esteja pronto para aceitar, como um homem, o que está por vir. – e então ele me deu as costas e subiu as escadas, se trancando em seu quarto.

Eu ainda fiquei parado um bom tempo no meio da sala tentando processar tudo o que ele havia me dito, e indeciso se eu queria ir até o fim com isso ou esquecer. Feita a minha decisão, fui para o meu quarto arrumar as minhas coisas. Precisava saber que horas o vôo do sr. Yuy saía. Pela primeira vez, iria conhecer a Terra.

* * *

Duo POV

Deslizei pela parede do quarto e me encolhi no canto dela, abraçando os meus joelhos e escondendo o meu rosto entre eles. Novamente, depois de anos, eu estava chorando. Estava começando a me acostumar com isso. Realmente estava. Porque eu sabia, eu sabia que agora estava tudo perdido, no momento em que Nathan passou correndo por mim para abordar Heero na rua. Nesse momento eu soube que o meu mundo ruiu.

Eu conhecia o meu garoto e por isso sabia que não iria adiantar eu dizer não, ele ajudaria Heero contra a minha vontade. Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, pude ver isso em seus olhos quando ele entrou em casa. E eu não poderia fazer nada para evitar. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi lavar as minhas mãos, dizer para ele que se ele estava disposto a fazer isso, teria que ser firme para encarar as conseqüências quando descobrisse a verdade. Porque eu sabia que a verdade iria aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, era só uma questão de tempo. Mas mesmo assim doía, Deus como doía! Porque eu sabia que ele me odiaria. Heero me odiaria, e eu sairia como vilão nessa história pelo simples fato de querer ter protegido o meu filho. Como isso pode ser considerado errado?

-Queria que você estivesse aqui Hilde. – murmurei ao vazio. Hilde saberia o que fazer. Pombas, se ela estivesse aqui acho que nada disso estaria acontecendo. Ainda seríamos uma família feliz e ela reforçaria o fato de que Nathan é filho dela, e não de outra pessoa, embora eles dois não possuíssem semelhança alguma.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei nessa posição. Só sei que quando percebi já estava escurecendo e o meu corpo estava começando a protestar pela posição incomoda. Soltei os joelhos e estiquei as pernas, sentindo as juntas protestarem de dor. Tinha tempos que eu poderia ficar na mesma posição por horas, de tocaia antes de invadir uma base da Oz. Mas acho que não estou com mais idade para isso. Sem contar que eu tinha que fazer o jantar.

Sai do quarto e andei em passos lentos em direção as escadas. Passei pela porta do quarto de Nathaniel e parei, olhando para a madeira com grande interesse. Levei a mão à maçaneta e hesitei um pouco. Talvez eu tenha sido muito duro com ele, talvez se eu não tivesse exagerado tanto… Talvez fosse bom pedir desculpas.

Empurrei a maçaneta e abri a porta, apenas para encontrar o quarto mergulhado na completa escuridão. Levei a mão ao interruptor ao lado da porta e acendi a luz. O local estava vazio. Estranho. Andei pelo local, procurando por qualquer coisa anormal, até que encontrei sinais, pequenos, mas sinais de que eu estava preste a ter um ataque do coração.

O laptop dele não estava em cima da mesinha de estudos. E eu sei quê, como Heero, Nathan não vive sem aquele maldito laptop. Corri até o armário e o abri com violência. Faltavam peças de roupas no armário dele. Eu estava quase sentindo algumas veias estourarem dentro do meu corpo por causa da velocidade com que o sangue estava correndo por elas, quando vi uma folha em cima da cama de Nathan. Com os dedos trêmulos, peguei a mensagem sobre o colchão.

"Pai

_Eu sei que o que estou fazendo vai partir o seu coração. Nunca desobedeci a uma ordem sua, mas eu sinto que preciso fazer isso. E o senhor sempre me disse para seguir o meu coração. Não acho justo que uma menina tão nova sofra se eu tenho a chance de lhe ajudar. Convivo com casos como os da filha do senhor Yuy todos os dias, e sei como é doloroso, e eu pensei que o senhor melhor do que ninguém entenderia os sentimentos de seu amigo, por causa do que aconteceu a mamãe._

_Ainda não compreendo o porquê da sua reação tão negativa quando o sr. Yuy veio pedir ajuda, mas não farei perguntas porque eu ainda me lembro com clareza do modo como você reagia cada vez que eu pedia histórias sobre o ex-piloto do Wing. Eu apenas espero que o senhor entenda que eu preciso fazer isso e que me perdoe. Eu ficarei bem… entrarei em contato assim que chegar na Terra._

_Amor,_

Nathan."

Apenas suspirei diante da mensagem. Porque, agora, não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.

* * *

Heero POV

Fui em direção ao portão de embarque do espaço-porto. Quanto mais rápido eu voltasse para Terra melhor. E não foi dessa vez que eu consegui encontrar uma salvação para Audrey.

Estava quase alcançando o portão, pronto para mostrar o meu crachá dos Preventers, o que sempre me garantia passe livre para essas viagens sem precisar passar pelo check-in, quando ouvi alguém me chamando.

-Sr. Yuy! – me virei e levei um susto quando vi Nathaniel abrindo espaço entre as pessoas para poder me alcançar. Ele tinha uma bolsa nas costas em uma passagem nas mãos. O que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui? –Quase que o perco de vista, sr. Yuy. – ele disse com um sorriso quando parou na minha frente. Eu ainda estava muito chocado com a presença dele para conseguir esboçar qualquer reação.

-O que… o que você está fazendo aqui Nathaniel? – disse quando finalmente consegui encontrar a minha voz. Ele apenas sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso matreiro, um sorriso estilo Duo, acho que esses sorrisos eram herança de família, e estendeu a sua passagem para a mulher na entrada do portão.

-Vamos sr. Yuy? – ele me perguntou com um outro sorriso, indicando o portão que levava ao ônibus que iria para a Terra. Automaticamente me movi em direção ao portão, com ele ao meu lado, ainda tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. Quando nos acomodamos dentro do ônibus espacial é que eu consegui encontrar a minha voz novamente para poder iniciar uma conversa.

-Como… como você conseguiu autorização do seu pai para essa viagem? – o sorriso matreiro dele tornou-se algo malicioso e por um breve momento eu me vi no rosto dele. Mas rapidamente o sorriso sumiu, voltando a ser traquinas, como a maioria dos sorrisos de Duo.

-Eu não consegui. – ele falou isso com tamanha naturalidade que eu não sabia se ria ou ficava preocupado. Ele não tinha autorização para a viagem? Então como ele conseguiu passar pelo posto de inspeção? Com certeza os guardas não permitiriam um menor viajar sem autorização assinada pelo responsável. E acho que a minha confusão estava estampada no meu rosto, porque ele estendeu um papel de autorização para mim. Não precisei de uma inspeção detalhada para saber que era falsa. Mas um guarda de espaço-porto não é tão atento quanto um agente dos Preventers para poder saber a diferença entre o falso e o verdadeiro.

-Nathaniel isso vai me arrumar um problemão… - ainda estava em tempo de convencê-lo a descer do ônibus, embora por outro lado eu quisesse muito que ele seguisse viagem comigo.

-Relaxa e aproveita a viagem senhor Yuy. – ele recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, pouco se importando com a repercussão que essa atitude dele poderia ter. Ele não poderia negar que era um Maxwell.

Só espero, realmente, que toda essa loucura valha a pena.


	14. Capitulo 13

Nathan POV

A Terra é muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar, quando via as imagens pela tv lá de casa. O céu é mais azul do que L2 poderia recriar e a força da gravidade muito maior do que a da Colônia. Sem contar a paisagem. Certo que estávamos em uma área urbana, e no meio de um trânsito um pouco conturbado, nada diferente do que se tem no espaço. Mas quando olho pela janela da limusine da família Peacecraft não vejo paredes brancas no horizonte, mas sim o azul. Céu azul a perder de vista entre o mar de casas e prédios. Era bonito, e eu gostava daqui.

Ficamos somente meia hora dentro do trânsito da cidade e depois o carro tomou uma estrada lateral, passando por uma área residencial até que as casas começaram a se tornar mais escassas e começamos a seguir por um caminho que serpenteava o litoral. Grudei o meu rosto na janela, sabendo que estava agindo como uma criança fascinada, mas acontece que eu nunca tinha visto o mar ao vivo. E a imagem do sol se pondo, como se estivesse sendo tragado palas águas, era maravilhosa. Eu poderia ficar para sempre sentado nas areias brancas observando o sol se por. Garanto que o meu pai iria adorar ver isso.

Meu pai, pensar no meu pai me trouxe um certo aperto no peito. Ainda me sinto mal por tê-lo enganado e fugido, mas isso era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer e eu sei que, por mais furioso que ele possa ficar, ele vai acabar entendendo. Mesmo assim, ficava chateado por deixá-lo sozinho. Eu nunca me separei do meu pai durante todos esses anos. Sempre fomos tão próximos e eu já estava começando a sentir falta dele.

-Algum problema Nathan? – desviei meu olhar do mar, até porque o sol já estava quase sumindo e estava ficando tudo escuro, e eu não conseguia mais ver as águas direito, e olhei para o sr. Yuy, sentado ao meu lado.

-Apenas admirando a vista. Eu nunca tinha vindo a Terra antes. Sank é bem bonito.

-É sim. – ele respondeu vago, como se os seus pensamentos estivessem em outro lugar, e eu acho que tinha uma vaga idéia de onde eles estavam. Com certeza no motivo de eu ter fugido de casa: Audrey. Confesso que estava um pouco nervoso em conhecê-la. Sinceramente, já lidei com várias crianças com leucemia, mas minha função era apenas aliviar a dor delas as entretendo, as fazendo viver um pouco apesar da doença. Mas nunca nenhuma delas realmente precisou de mim para sobreviver, e isso me deixava inquieto. Sem contar que eu estava indo direto para a casa dele. Eu era apenas um estranho e, apesar de ser filho de um ex-companheiro de guerra do senhor Yuy, ainda sim seria um estranho dentro da mansão Peacecraft e isso me deixava sem jeito.

-Você vai gostar da Relena… e da Audrey. – minha nossa, às vezes ele parecia me compreender tão bem quanto o meu pai. Sem contar que eu sentia uma ligação muita esquisita com esse homem.

A limusine, depois de uma hora de viagem, atravessou grandes portões de ferro com o brasão da família Peacecraft e cruzou enormes jardins, estacionando em frente a uma grande mansão. Senhor Yuy nem esperou o carro parar direito e já desceu do veículo. Meio perdido, fiz o mesmo, o acompanhando quando a porta de entrada foi aberta por um mordomo. Agora eu me sentia um completo peixe fora d'água, porque nunca estive em um lugar tão luxuoso como esse antes. E tenho certeza que estava parecendo um idiota olhando tudo a minha volta como um caipira na cidade grande.

-Ah, seja bem vindo de volta Heero. – virei a minha cabeça tão rápido em direção da voz que juro que ouvi o meu pescoço estalar. Ao pé da escadaria de mármore da mansão estava Relena Peacecraft e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não sabia como reagir.

* * *

Relena POV

Quando pequena fui ensinada que uma dama não deveria correr, mas sim andar. E nunca andar, mas sim flutuar. Porém, quando recebi o telefonema de Heero dizendo que ele estava no carro a caminho da mansão, com o candidato indicado por Sally, não pude evitar em correr quando um dos empregados me disse que ele tinha chegado. Por isso atravessei os corredores da casa as pressas e desci as escadas do hall rapidamente, o mais rápido que os meus saltos puderam me permitir, e abri um grande sorriso quando vi Heero no hall de entrada.

-Ah, seja bem vindo de volta Heero. – disse, vendo pela expressão dele o quanto ele estava cansado, e em como essa expressão despertava em mim ânsias de abraçá-lo e afastar qualquer dor que ele estivesse sentindo na alma. E iria terminar de descer as escadas para satisfazer essa vontade, quando vi que havia outra pessoa junto a Heero, que se virou ao ouvir a minha voz.

Senti um choque e parei como uma estátua ao pé da escada quando vi orbes… violetas olhando para mim. Mas o pior não eram os olhos que me lembravam tão claramente o ex-piloto 02. Era o restante. Os traços, os gestos, os cabelos… eu via Heero nesse garoto e… eu via Duo.

Pisquei completamente confusa e voltei o meu olhar ao meu amigo japonês, que subiu as escadas e parou ao meu lado.

-Não diga nada. – ele falou tão baixo que eu mal o ouvi. –Se você está chocada, imagine como eu fiquei quando o vi.

-Heero… os olhos dele…

-Claro que seriam parecidos… ele é filho do Duo.

-O quê? – arregalei os meus olhos. Como assim ele é filho do Duo? Como foi que Duo teve um filho e a gente não ficou sabendo disso? –E onde está Duo? – consegui perguntar em meio ao meu grande choque.

-Longa história, te conto mais tarde. – e ele se preparou para continuar subindo, mas um pensamento estava martelando em minha cabeça e eu tinha que colocá-lo para fora.

-Heero… - chamei com uma voz mínima, mas eu sabia que ele me ouviria. –Ele… me lembra… você. – isso era ridículo. Com certeza não era nada anormal você encontrar duas pessoas parecidas no mundo. Eu mesma já cruzei com algumas sósias minha. Mas mesmo assim, a semelhança era estrondosa.

-Eu sei… mas é apenas coincidência. – eu percebi, pelo tom de voz dele, que ele não acreditava muito em sua teoria, mas prefiro aceitá-la pois creio que não há explicação melhor do que essa. Sem contar que alguma coisa dentro de mim diz que tem algo de errado nesse garoto. Chame de sexto sentido, o que for, mas a minha intuição feminina nunca errou antes, e não seria agora que iria começar. –Onde está Audrey?

-No quarto dela, brincando. – um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele e como mágica todos os traços de cansaço desapareceram. Audrey sempre tinha esse efeito sobre Heero.

-Vou vê-la. Se você não se importa… - ele apontou para o jovem ainda parado no hall, e que parecia extremamente perdido. Sorri um pouco, já sentindo um certo instinto maternal aflorar em mim. Já estava começando a gostar desse menino, sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo. Afinal, fica difícil não gostar de alguém que veio do espaço para salvar a vida da minha filha.

-Claro. – terminei de descer as escadas e me aproximei dele, vendo-o ficar um pouco inquieto. Acho que ele está um pouco assustado, e eu sei que a minha presença às vezes causa isso nas pessoas. Eu tinha uma posição muito alta na política mundial, e um jovem como ele com certeza deveria estar impressionado em me conhecer.

-Sra. Peacecraft-Yuy, é um prazer conhecê-la. – ele estendeu uma das mãos e eu sorri um pouco diante da formalidade dele.

-Apenas sra. Peacecraft. Não sou Yuy já faz alguns anos, se é que você me entende. – dei uma piscada de olho e ele pareceu relaxar um pouco. –Mas pode me chamar de Relena se quiser.

-Bem… então a senhora pode me chamar de Nathan. – ele sorriu e rapidamente me senti caindo nos encantos dele.

* * *

Audrey POV

Papai me disse que ele tinha conseguido um outro candidato à compatibilidade quando foi a L2, e isso me deu certas esperanças, mas também não deixei elas me dominarem completamente. Apenas sorri para o papai e disse que estava feliz e que com certeza dessa vez tudo daria certo.

Não sou burra para não saber o porquê de eu nunca conseguir um doador. Eu ouço conversas, cochichos, pesquiso da maneira que posso para saber porque a medula do tio Trowa ou do tio Fei não serviram quando eu fiz os primeiros transplantes. Parece que é alguma coisa relacionada ao meu dna, o dna que eu herdei do papai. E eu sei que esse fato o deixa triste. E por mais que eu tente animá-lo, também sei que ele se culpa por isso. Mas hoje, hoje ele parecia estranhamente feliz diante desse novo candidato. Não sei o que esse garoto… Daniel? Ariel? Não lembro o nome dele. De qualquer modo, não sei o que esse garoto pode ter para ter deixado o papai feliz. Mas seja o que for, vou ficar feliz também, porque ele pode me curar.

Sei que deveria estar na cama, apesar de eu sempre achar que nove horas da noite é muito cedo para se dormir, mas eu queria conhecer esse garoto que estava hospedado em nossa casa. Por isso, sai do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, porque o quarto do papai é ao lado do meu e ele sempre está atento a qualquer barulho, ainda mais que há essa hora ele deve estar lá dentro trabalhando. Fechei a porta devagar atrás de mim e comecei a caminhar descalça pelo tapete que forrava o corredor, em direção à ala da casa onde ficavam os quartos de hóspedes.

Consegui chegar ao meu destino sem atrair a atenção de ninguém e fui abrindo porta a porta, tentando descobrir qual era o quarto que estava ocupado. Quando estava na quarta porta, vi que tinha um corpo deitado na grande cama que ficava no centro do quarto. Acho que era ele. Entrei silenciosamente no aposento e fechei a porta devagarzinho atrás de mim, para não fazer nenhum barulho. Caminhei até a cama e observei a pessoa deitada nela, de bruços e com o rosto escondido pelo travesseiro. Quase gritei, porque com certeza levaria uma bronca. Eu não sabia que o papai tinha trocado de quarto!

Recuei um passo e tropecei na minha longa camisola, caindo de bunda no chão e fazendo um certo barulho. O corpo na cama se mexeu e eu enrijeci. Papai ficaria furioso comigo, com certeza.

-Quem é você? – pisquei confusa quando vi um garoto, que deveria ter quinze, dezesseis anos, olhando para mim de cima da cama. Ele não era o papai, só tinha o cabelo parecido com o dele. Ufa, ainda bem. Por um momento pensei que estava com problemas.

-Eu sou Audrey. – falei, me levantando e indo até a cama, subindo nela. Era ousadia minha estar num quarto sozinha com um desconhecido, mas estranhamente me sentia segura perto dele, como eu me sinto quando estou com o papai. Sentei do lado dele e o vi piscar curioso, até que ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Já gostava dele.

-Eu sou Nathaniel, mas pode me chamar de Nathan. – ele estendeu uma mão para mim que, perto da minha pequena e pálida, parecia enorme.

-Você é o garoto que o papai disse que iria fazer o exame de compatibilidade?

-E você é a garotinha linda que eu deveria conhecer para poder doar a minha medula? Espero que trate bem dela, eu tenho uma grande consideração por ela. Somos grandes amigos. – eu pisquei bestamente. Ele sorria enquanto falava isso para mim e eu não sabia como reagir. Geralmente quando eu conhecia alguns possíveis doadores, eles me tratavam como se eu fosse feita de cristal, como se só pelo fato de eu estar doente e parecer frágil, eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Mas ele não, ele me tratava como uma pessoa normal. Como se ser uma garota de dez anos careca, magra, pequena e pálida fosse um fato rotineiro. E eu já gostava dele por causa disso. Ele parecia me entender. E o modo como ele falava, não um possível futuro, mas um presente concreto, como se a medula dele já fosse minha e que tudo ficaria bem, aumentava as minhas esperanças.

Será que era por isso que o papai estava tão feliz?

-Pode deixar que a gente vai se entender muito bem. E quando a gente for grandes amigas, eu ensino ela a jogar basquete. – ele riu.

-Ah, então você vai ter problemas, porque eu sei que ela é uma grande jogadora. – e ficamos falando sobre tudo e nada, até que dormimos.

* * *

_Heero POV_

Eu estava a ponto de entrar em desespero e xingar o infeliz que teve a idéia de construir uma casa tão grande. Porque simplesmente Audrey não estava no quarto dela quando eu acordei. E ela estava sempre no quarto quando eu aparecia pela manhã levando o seu café. E o pior não era isso, mas sim o fato de que a cama dela estava intocada, como se ela não tivesse dormido nela. Então por isso do meu desespero. Porque onde mais poderia estar uma garotinha de dez anos doente, senão no quarto dela?

Audrey sabia que não podia sair por aí sozinha, porque seria arriscado se ela tivesse uma crise e ninguém estivesse em volta. Mas eu já disse que a minha filha é cabeça dura? Não? Pois é. Ela tem uma cabeça tão dura quanto o gundanium, porque é isso que dá juntar a minha personalidade com a de Relena… bem você já tem uma idéia do tamanho da teimosia dela.

Cruzei o corredor da mansão a passos largos e nem bati na porta, fui entrando direto no quarto de Relena, a acordando no susto diante da minha pressa.

-Heero? Onde é o incêndio? – eu riria pelo estado em que estava a minha ex-mulher, porque quem vê aquela diplomata tão bem arrumada e cheia de pose na tv acha que ela é sempre assim. Mas a verdade é que ninguém nunca acordou ao lado dela durante onze anos para saber a figura cômica que Lena é pela manhã. Porém a situação agora não era de piadas, era de pânico.

-Audrey não está no quarto dela. – falei e ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se me perguntasse: e?. Como assim, e? Ela sabia muito bem que aquela menina não poderia ficar andando por aí. Me chame de super protetor, mas eu não posso evitar em ficar preocupado.

-Já falou com a Suzie? – Suzie era a babá de Audrey desde que ela nasceu, e uma grande aliada nessa nossa luta pela vida da nossa filha. Ela que ficava com a menina quando nós não podíamos.

-Já… e ela não está com a Suzie. – como um raio Relena levantou-se e colocou o robe por cima da camisola. Agora ela tinha entendido que a situação era de emergência.

-Eu procuro na ala norte e aviso aos outros empregados… tente o lado leste da casa. – ela estava dando ordens… acho que ficamos muito tempo casados. Às vezes eu juro que ela se parece comigo. Seria outra situação engraçada se eu não estivesse com outras coisas em mente agora para me preocupar.

Saímos do quarto e seguimos os caminhos planejados e eu comecei a ir para a ala onde ficava os quartos de hóspedes, indo direto para o quarto onde Nathan estava hospedado. Talvez ele pudesse ajudar na busca. Parei em frente à porta dele e considerei bater, mas estava com um pouco de pressa e por isso entrei sem licença, apenas para parar subitamente em meus rastros.

O que vi fez o meu coração dar um pulo em meu peito e bater mais forte.

Audrey estava adormecida na cama e Nathan estava ao lado dela, a abraçando protetoramente, como se fosse um irmão mais velho protegendo a caçula de um pesadelo e das maldades do mundo, e isso estranhamente me tocou. Algo nessa cena me afetou de um modo que eu não entendia. Algo em Nathan me afetava, e eu não conseguia compreender o que esse garoto tinha para fazer as minhas barreiras ruírem do mesmo modo que Audrey fazia.

-Heero ela não… - ouvi Relena entrar no quarto e ficar muda, com certeza surpresa com a cena que eu estava presenciando no momento. Virei para ela para ver qual era a sua reação e a vi sorrir. -… acho melhor deixarmos eles dormirem. Mais tarde mando Suzie trazer comida para eles. – ela começou a recuar e eu hesitei um pouco, olhando mais uma vez para a cama para poder ver se conseguia guardar essa imagem na minha mente e no meu coração, e depois sai do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim.

Inexplicavelmente, depois do que vi, senti um peso enorme ser tirado do meu coração. Era como se algo me assegurasse de que tudo, finalmente, ficaria bem.


	15. Capitulo 14

Nathan POV

Tique nervoso. Até à tarde de ontem eu nem sabia que eu tinha um, mas eu tenho. Na verdade acho que não é um tique, mas impaciência mesmo. Detesto ficar parado, me dá nos nervos ficar parado sem fazer nada, mas eu precisava. Até a hora em que a tal… olhei para a plaqueta na porta do consultório do Hospital dos Preventers… que a Dra. Sally Chang terminasse os exames com a Audrey, eu teria que ficar aqui mofando e tremendo as minhas pernas nesse maldito… tique nervoso. Depois da Drey seria eu.

É, eu sei, não conheço a menina nem a vinte quatro horas e já dei apelidos para ela. Desculpe, mas é uma mania que eu herdei do meu pai, dar apelido para os outros. Uma vez perguntei para ele porque dessa mania dos apelidos, visto que ele vivia me chamando de Nerd-boy, só porque eu adorava computadores e engenharia mecânica, e sabe o que ele me disse?

"_Isso é algo que você aprende nas ruas Nath. Você não pode chamar seus companheiros pelos nomes, se você não quiser que os tiras te reconheçam e te peguem. Os apelidos eram a nossa garantia de segurança._"

E então ele começava a divagar sobre a época em que ele vivia com Solo e os outros ratos de rua, e sobre a Igreja Maxwell. Eu apenas sentava e ficava quieto, pois adorava ouvir as histórias dele. E porque eu sempre esperava que ele se perdesse o suficiente em pensamentos para me contar sobre a guerra. Afinal, tive que fazer muitos trabalhos de escola sobre ela, mas nunca consegui uma informação sequer com a pessoa que participou dela tão ativamente. E confesso que isso me frustrava um pouco.

Já estava pronto para me levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro da sala de espera, ou dar uma voltinha pelo hospital. Tem gente que não gosta de hospitais, meu pai é uma dessas pessoas. Ele detesta ir ao médico para fazer exames de rotina, e eu nunca entendi o porquê. Talvez seja o soldado dentro dele que o impede de confiar em médicos, ou talvez ele apenas não goste muito de lugares… esterilizados, mas eu não me importo. Passei parte da minha infância, quando a minha mãe estava doente, dentro de hospitais, e parte da minha adolescência como voluntário. Poderia às vezes ser um lugar de ares pesados, por possuir pessoas doentes, mas hospital também não traz apenas doença e morte, que eu saiba a função dele é trazer a vida. Por isso que eu decidi que assim que me formar no colégio, entrarei na faculdade de medicina. Sei que ser médico é a minha vocação.

Quando estava a ponto de por o primeiro pé para fora da sala, a porta do consultório se abriu e Heero, ele agora insiste que eu o chame de Heero, saiu acompanhado por Audrey. A Dra. Chang veio junto com eles, carregando uma prancheta nas mãos. Audrey veio correndo em minha direção e me abraçou pela cintura. Juro que as vezes eu não entendo. Claro, eu adoro crianças e sei que pareço ter um imã que me atrai a elas, mas com Audrey e eu parece que rolou uma sintonia perfeita desde o momento que nos conhecemos. A sra. Peacecraft… Relena, quero dizer Relena, diz que ainda fica surpresa com o modo como a filha dela se entende tão bem comigo, já que ela não é sempre atirada para cima de estranhos.

-Sr. Maxwell? – juro que cada vez que alguém me chama assim me dá vontade de olhar por cima do ombro para ver se o meu pai não está por perto. Balancei a cabeça ignorando esse pensamento, e segui a doutora, que me olhava de um modo muito estranho, para dentro do consultório.

* * *

Sally POV

Ainda estou surpresa pela história que Heero me contou por detrás do garoto que eu indiquei. Jamais poderia imaginar que ele seria filho de Duo Maxwell e, talvez, tivéssemos chances. Duo foi o único dos pilotos que não pode ser examinado por causa do seu desaparecimento, e foi o piloto mais testado, depois de Heero, pelos cientistas dos Gundans.

-Sr. Maxwell? – chamei assim que sai da sala com Heero e Audrey. Vi um adolescente virar-se em minha direção e estreitei os olhos. Já ouvi falar de semelhança entre duas pessoas desconhecidas, sem parentesco algum, mas nunca tinha visto uma semelhança tão grande assim. O menino era bastante parecido com Heero, mas também tinha muito de Duo, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Com certeza são as chamadas coincidências da vida

-Sr. Maxwell, Heero me disse que você burlou algumas regras para poder estar aqui, verdade? – disse com um tom divertido, enquanto dava as costas para ele e entrava no consultório, eu podia sentir que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa dentro dessa história toda, mesmo que ele tenha feito o impossível para estar aqui.

-É… meu pai com certeza vai me matar quando eu voltar. – virei para poder olhar melhor para ele, agora que estávamos sozinhos.

-Nathaniel… eu posso te chamar assim? – ele deu um aceno positivo para mim. –Nathaniel, você sabe que se você for no mínimo 50 compatível, será submetido a operação, não sabe? – ele assentiu novamente e eu vi determinação em seus olhos. –Então você sabe que precisaremos da autorização do seu pai para isso, não sabe? – e então eu percebi que o nervosismo dele com certeza não tinha nada a ver com a possível operação, mas sim dobrar Duo para obter a permissão para a operação, pois pelo que Heero me contou, o ex-piloto americano pareceu bem decidido a não permitir isso. E se Heero ficou confuso com essa reação do amigo, eu estava mais ainda. Eu conhecia Duo o suficiente para saber que ele não permitiria uma pessoa sofrer se pudesse ajudá-la. E Heero estava convencido de que o Duo de agora não passava de um bastardo ignorante e que ele já o desconsiderava como amigo. Mas eu sabia que deveria haver algo mais. Duo não faz nada sem um bom motivo, e eu tenho certeza que o motivo estava na minha frente. Eu só precisava saber o que o americano queria tanto esconder.

-Bem Nathaniel, por favor se sente na maca que já vamos coletar o seu sangue para testes. – rapidamente ele me obedeceu e sentou na maca. Enquanto a minha enfermeira preparava o material, eu passei novamente os olhos pelo ficha que o Dr Andrews, um colega meu que trabalha no Hospital de Câncer Infantil de L2, e que me recomendou o Nathaniel, me passou. Estranho… a ficha dele era perfeita. Nathaniel nunca apresentou um quadro clínico antes. Nunca foi medicado em nada. Doenças infantis não faziam parte da ficha dele. E eu sei que L2, apesar de estar se tornando uma colônia emergente, era dentre as colônias a que apresentava mais quadro de epidemias. Ao menos umas três por ano. E se ele viveu todos esses anos lá… como ele pode nunca ter ficado doente?

-Senhor Maxwell…

-Por favor, me chame de Nathan. Senhor Maxwell me lembra o meu pai, e eu acho que nem o meu pai gosta de ser chamado de senhor. – olhei para ele e vi um grande sorriso em seu rosto enquanto a enfermeira coletava o sangue. Tive que dar uma leve sacudida de cabeça e sorrir também. Ele não podia negar ser filho de quem era, pois o charme e o sorriso cativante estavam lá.

-Nathan… - corrigi e apenas fiquei calada por uns momentos enquanto a enfermeira comentava comigo que estava levando o sangue para análise, dei um pequeno aceno positivo com a cabeça para ela e depois voltei a minha atenção para o garoto. -… você sabe se recebeu todas as vacinas necessárias durante a infância?

-Recebi… acho que tenho até a carteirinha de vacinação em casa… mas que eu saiba não é preciso carteira de vacinação nesses casos. – ele era bem informado, mas eu não poderia esperar por menos de um garoto que era voluntário em um hospital.

-Não, claro que não. Mas você alguma vez já ficou doente?

-Não.

-Doença infantil?

-Não.

-Catapora, sarampo, nada?

-Não.

-Nem gripe? – ele pareceu hesitar muito em responder, mas assim mesmo falou:

-Não. – okay, isso era realmente estranho. Por mais perfeita que pode ser a saúde de uma pessoa, ainda sim ao menos uma vez na vida ela pega uma gripe. E o espaço sempre estava propenso a ter mais índice de doenças, já que as colônias eram um ambiente tecnicamente fechado e de criação artificial.

-Obrigada Nathan. – dei um sorriso, mas pude ver pelo modo que ele me olhou que ele desconfiava que eu achava as respostas dele muito estranhas. Aliás, às vezes, nesse pouco tempo que fiquei na presença dele, quando o olhava, eu via um conhecimento que ia além do que era comum a garotos da idade dele. Engraçado, esse olhar inteligente, por assim dizer, eu via muito em Heero, ainda vejo em Heero, quando ele tinha essa idade. Mas não deve ser nada demais. Todos os ex-pilotos Gundam são homens inteligentes, e mesmo que o Duo não gostasse de demonstrar, ele também era muito esperto.

-De nada doutora. – ele deu um salto, saindo de cima da cama. –Os exames ficam prontos em quanto tempo?

-Dois dias.

-Mas o normal não é uma semana? – sorri pelo modo inocente com que ele me olhou e sabia que tinha acabado de cair completamente nos encantos dele.

-Não quando estamos falando da filha do herói da Terra e das Colônias com a Ex-Rainha do Mundo.

-Ah. Então a gente se vê em dois dias. – e ele partiu me deixando com os meus pensamentos e desconfianças.

* * *

Duo POV

Senti Nick, nosso Husky Siberiano de um ano, roçar seu focinho molhado no meu ante braço, mas não lhe dei atenção. Na verdade nos últimos quatro dias eu não tenho dado atenção a nada, desde que Nathan pegou aquele vôo para ir atrás de Heero. Para que eu iria dar atenção ao que acontecia a minha volta se a única coisa com a qual sempre me importei resolveu ser o salvador da pátria e virar novamente o meu mundo, tão bem estruturado, de pernas para o ar?

As pessoas sempre me dizem que Nathan é um ótimo garoto, que eu o criei muito bem apesar do falecimento de Hilde. Nossa, até a sra. Murphy, que é uma velha muito chata que mora na casa ao lado da nossa, admite que Nathaniel é um garoto de ouro, com um enorme coração que mal cabe no peito. E eu sinto orgulho disso, juro que sinto. Afinal, eu o carreguei por oito meses. Como eu não sentiria orgulho de alguém a quem eu dei a vida e criei do melhor modo que podia? Mas mesmo assim não pude evitar em me sentir apunhalado e revoltado com os últimos acontecimentos. E com um incrível ciúme.

Sim, eu estava com ciúme… ciúme de Heero. Porque o japonês não ficou nem meia hora na minha nova vida e já cativou Nathan e o levou de mim, o clamando sem nem ao menos saber a verdade. Ele roubou o meu filho de mim. E o que me dá mais raiva é que enquanto eu tento ficar furioso com isso, por outro lado eu dou razão a Hilde. Heero tem direitos sobre Nathan, mesmo que ele não saiba disso. E o que mais me incomoda é o fato de que depois de anos, eu vou ter que dividir o meu filho com alguém… e eu sei que Heero só se aproximará de mim por causa de Nathaniel, e nada mais. Isso se ele se aproximar de mim diante do ódio que ele vai sentir quando descobrir a verdade.

Me joguei no chão, deitando na grama do meu jardim e deixando a luz artificial da colônia bater contra o meu rosto. De canto de olho eu poderia ver Nick sentado ao meu lado me observando com curiosidade. Instintivamente peguei a bolinha que estava perto da minha perna e a joguei longe, e como um raio Nick foi atrás dela, me deixando com os meus pensamentos.

-Por que você não vai atrás dele? – virei o meu rosto para ver a sra. Murphy apoiada na cerca que dividia os nossos jardins.

-Ir atrás de quem? – voltei a olhar para o céu da colônia.

-Nathan, é claro. – velha fofoqueira. Como ela ficou sabendo que o Nathan viajou contra a minha vontade? –Eu vi ele saindo há dois dias pela janela do quarto dele, no meio da tarde. Creio que para alguém estar saindo de casa pela janela, é porque não quer ser visto ou não teve autorização do pai para ir para algum lugar. – bem observadora ela. Mas eu não precisava dos conselhos de uma velha de como criar o meu filho.

-Ele tomou a decisão dele, sra. Murphy. Apenas espero que ele esteja pronto para encarar as conseqüências como um homem. – sei que pareci frio, mas geralmente ficava assim quando o meu coração estava se partindo e sangrando dentro do meu peito. Senhora Murphy, em vez de fazer aquela característica expressão de desgosto, ela sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, que eu vi pelo canto do meu olho, e eu não entendi mais nada.

-Maxwell, você deveria saber que não poderia esconder isso por muito tempo… e você criou bem esse garoto, garanto que tudo vai dar certo. – eu sentei de supetão e a encarei com olhos largos.

-Do que a senhora está falando?

-Eu moro nessa rua há vinte e cinco anos, meu jovem. E garanto, que desde que você e a jovem Hilde, que Deus a tenha, se mudaram para cá, eu soube que tinha algo de errado com vocês dois. Hilde não agia como uma jovem grávida… em compensação… - agora eu estava de pé e com certeza branco como cera, porque eu sentia as extremidades do meu corpo começarem a ficar frias. –Não faça essa cara. Claro que eu achei muito estranho, claro que eu fiquei chocada diante da descoberta, mas mantive a minha boca fechada e apenas fiquei olhando de longe. Vi tudo o que você fez por esse garoto Maxwell, e sei que ele é a sua vida… mas creio que o outro rapaz que eu vi saindo da sua casa no outro dia… ele é o pai do Nathan? Não importa… vai dar tudo certo menino. – dizer que eu estava chocado é pouco, muito pouco mesmo. Eu estava pasmo. Durante todos esses anos eu pensei que além de mim somente Hilde sabia a verdade, mas a minha vizinha aparentemente fofoqueira também sabia sobre a minha pequena mentirinha. O que mais faltava acontecer agora?

Como se respondendo a minha pergunta… uma limusine parou em frente a minha casa e do carro desceu… Relena Peacecraft.


	16. Capitulo 15

_Relena POV_

Eu estava em uma vídeo-conferência com alguns políticos da Esfera Terrestre, quando Pargan abriu a porta do meu escritório, permitindo a entrada silenciosa de Sally. Eu apenas dei um aceno de cabeça para a doutora, a cumprimentando. Sally sabia que não precisava de anúncio e muito menos ficar esperando pela minha presença. E os empregados da casa tinham ordens de permitir que a médica nos interrompesse quando precisasse. Afinal, apenas um assunto poderia trazer Sally aqui: Audrey. E quando a questão era a minha filha, eu dispensava qualquer formalidade.

-Creio que um acordo com o sr. Bones é o que está em questão no momento, e eu não aceitarei imposições dele. – interrompi qualquer discurso que o Vice-Ministro de Relações Exteriores poderia ter para mim, não queria mais prolongar essa conversa, e acho que ele notou isso pelo meu tom de voz.

-Falarei com ele sra. Peacecraft. – me respondeu, cortando a comunicação.

-Sally, bom vê-la. – voltei a minha atenção para a mulher, que me deu um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

-O mesmo digo eu Relena. – ela parecia estranhamente radiante, e a última vez que eu a vi assim era quando ela estava esperando a pequena Meiran.

-Pelo brilho em seus olhos, vejo que você traz boas notícias. – ela rapidamente sentou-se na minha frente e deslizou o envelope que trouxera consigo por sobre a minha mesa.

-O que é isso?

-O resultado dos exames que fizemos dois dias atrás no Nathan. – rapidamente catei o envelope e o abri com pressa, quase rasgando os exames no processo. Sally estava tão radiante que parecia até que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo, e isso só poderia dizer uma coisa:

-Positivo… - minha voz entalou em minha garganta. Nathan era compatível, ele era positivo, ele poderia ser o doador da Audrey. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que a minha felicidade foi às alturas, ela caiu com um baque doloroso. Trowa e Wufei também são compatíveis, e mesmo assim o organismo de Audrey recusou a medula deles. O que me garantiria que o mesmo não aconteceria com esse garoto? Voltei a olhar para Sally e agora ela parecia totalmente séria, e a aura luminosa que a rodeava parecia ter se apagado um pouco. O que havia de errado?

-Relena… - não gostei do tom dela, não gostei nada mesmo.

-Sim? – disse o mais calmamente que pude, depositando o resultado dos exames sobre a minha mesa, na minha frente.

-Esse garoto… ele é cem por cento compatível.

-E? – eu tinha visto isso no exame, mas por que Sally está com essa cara de que tinha descoberto o segredo da origem da vida?

-Eu estou dizendo que o organismo de Audrey possivelmente não irá rejeitar a medula dele. – agora isso me chamou a atenção. Como assim existe possibilidade de não haver rejeição? Era um milagre? Só poderia ser. E eu senti as minhas esperanças voando novamente.

-Se é assim, por que você está com essa cara Sally? É uma ótima notícia.

-Não… você não entendeu. A compatibilidade é perfeita. Ou isso é um milagre ou… Quando eu vi os resultados eu mandei fazer mais exames… e de acordo com isso… - ela deslizou outro envelope, que tinha tirado de sua bolsa, sobre a mesa. -… Nathaniel Maxwell… bem… ao que tudo indica… a não ser que Heero tenha um parente desconhecido, o que eu duvido porque toda a alteração genética de Heero veio das experiências com o Doutor J, esse garoto… é filho dele. – agora eu estava mais do que chocada. Filho? Eu sei que os dois tinham uma certeza semelhança… mas o menino não era filho do Duo?

-Mas o pai dele é o Duo, Sally. – isso era meio… difícil de acreditar.

-E continua sendo… porque eu fiz alguns exames com algumas amostras que eu tinha guardado do Duo, da época que ele era piloto, e o exame comprova que ele é filho do Duo.

-Isso é ridículo! – eu levantei da cadeira e comecei a andar pela sala, passando a mão pelos cabelos para ver se conseguia raciocinar direito. Como esse menino poderia ser filho do Heero e do Duo? Será que era alguma experiência genética feita pela Oz nos tempos de guerra? Não… impossível! Pelo que eu sei, Nathan nasceu depois da segunda guerra. Então o quê?

-Tem certeza disso Sally? – tive que perguntar, porque eu não conseguia achar uma explicação coerente para isso.

-Certeza eu não tenho, e eu só vim dizer isso para você primeiro porque não encontrei o Heero, pois talvez ele tivesse algumas respostas… - não creio que Heero tenha as respostas, porque se soubesse que esse garoto era filho dele, teria me dito, e mesmo que não tivesse me dito, teria nos poupado o trabalho e ido direto a ele para poder curar a Audrey. Não, eu tenho certeza que quando Heero voltar de seu passeio com Audrey e Nathan, e souber dessa história, vai ficar tão chocado quanto eu.

-Acho que Heero também não sabe muito… mas creio que a única pessoa que pode nos dar a resposta… - vi um brilho passar nos olhos de Sally e soube que ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu.

-Duo! – falamos juntas e eu peguei rapidamente o telefone para aprontar a minha partida imediata para L2. Quanto mais cedo resolvesse esse mistério, melhor.

* * *

_Duo POV_

Eu juro que posso ouvir as gargalhadas de Shinigami no meu ouvido, e de uma maneira muito bizarra a gargalhada lembra muito aquela que eu dava cada vez que iria explodir um Móbile Suit. Inferno, o que a sra. Relena Peacecraft-Yuy estava fazendo na calçada da minha casa? Pior, por que ela estava aqui?

-Olá Duo. – eu diria olá se não estivesse muito hipnotizado pela presença dela no meu portão. Primeiro era Heero, agora era ela. O que seria depois? Melhor nem pensar. Os últimos dias já foram uma porcaria, e ir do ruim para o péssimo estava faltando muito pouco.

-Relena? – eu queria me beliscar para ver se isso realmente estava acontecendo. Para ter certeza de que o meu filho não estava na Terra com o outro pai dele, de que a minha vizinha não sabia a verdade e que Relena não estava na minha frente.

-Será que eu poderia entrar? – eu olhei a minha volta e percebi que os outros vizinhos estavam começando a olhar curiosos para a Ministra parada na entrada da minha casa.

-Er… claro. – respondi bestamente e ela me deu um sorriso, passando por mim e caminhando em direção a casa. –Nick! Vem garoto! – chamei e Nick veio correndo, abanando o rabo, em minha direção. Comecei a caminhar para a casa e quando passei pela sra. Murphy, lancei um longo olhar para ela. A mulher apenas piscou um olho para mim e sorriu. Esse dia estava ficando a cada hora mais estranho.

-Você tem uma bela casa aqui. – Relena falou assim que entrei e eu fiquei mudo. Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer, e isso vindo de mim era raro. –Eu conheci o Nathan, sabia?

-E como ele está? – não pude evitar em perguntar, eu estava com saudades do meu garoto.

-Ah, ele está bem. Ele é um menino maravilhoso, sabia disso? – ela virou-se para mim, depois de ter rodado seus olhos pela sala inteira enquanto falava comigo. –O resultado dos exames que ele fez saíram, e ele é compatível. Mas para ele realizar a operação precisa de sua autorização. – eu senti o meu mundo ruir e algo gelado descer para o meu estômago. E antes que meus joelhos cedessem, eu cai sentado no sofá. Relena caminhou até uma cadeira próxima e sentou-se elegantemente na minha frente. Eles sabiam, ou ao menos ela sabia. Pude perceber isso implícito no pedido dela.

-Meu Deus. – gemi e escondi o rosto entre as minhas mãos. E agora?

-Duo? Você sabe o que eu quero saber, não sabe? Eu vim aqui imediatamente assim que Sally me disse os resultados.

-Heero sabe? – foi tudo o que eu consegui perguntar.

-Não, ele não sabe. Eu pedi para Sally segurar os resultados antes de dizer para ele, eu queria saber primeiro como isso é possível. Como os exames podem ter acusado o Nathan de ser seu filho e, ao mesmo tempo, de Heero? – isso mais parecia uma novela mas, infelizmente, era a vida real e geralmente ela não tinha final feliz.

-Eu… - respirei fundo e ergui a cabeça para encará-la, sentindo uma culpa enorme apossar o meu coração. De certo modo eu a trai naquela noite, na noite em que Nathaniel foi concebido, e depois eu ainda tive a cara de pau de sentir ciúmes dela. Eu era um cretino, com certeza.

-Duo? – não, não me olha assim senão vai piorar tudo. –Não chora Duo. – eu estou chorando? Não tinha percebido.

Ela trouxe a sua mão ao meu rosto e secou algumas de minhas lágrimas, e por um momento eu quase vi a imagem de Hilde nos olhos dela. O modo como Hilde sempre me apoiou e me confortou, e então eu me senti despedaçar e as lágrimas rolarem com mais intensidade.

-Eu não sabia… eu nem fazia idéia… Doutor G resolveu brincar de Deus e fez isso comigo. Só fui perceber o que estava acontecendo quando já estava no quarto mês… - com certeza para ela o que eu estava falando não tinha nenhum nexo, porque eu estava balbuciando palavras.

-O que o doutor G fez, Duo?

-Uma experiência. – respondi vago e ela franziu as sobrancelhas, se afastando de mim. Acho que não era bem isso o que ela queria ouvir.

-Isso não é uma novidade… que tipo de experiência?

-De… fertilidade… - as sobrancelhas dela franziram mais ainda e com certeza ela queria que eu elaborasse melhor a minha resposta. Levantei do sofá rapidamente, começando a perambular pela sala. Como eu diria para ela que eu tinha dormido com o marido dela e tido um filho dele? Com certeza ela não receberia isso muito bem.

-Melhor ser mais direto Duo… faça de conta que eu sou uma estúpida. – virei e dei de cara com ela em pé, na minha frente. Ela sabia, claro que ela sabia, ela tinha deduzido tudo mas queria que as palavras saíssem da minha boca.

-Porra! Eu fiquei grávido do seu marido! Quer que eu soletre ou escreva isso para você? – gritei, já sem paciência. Esperei um tapa, um chilique, um grito, qualquer coisa vindo dela mas a única resposta que obtive para a minha explosão foi um suspiro. Okay, fiquei sem entender.

-Então está explicado o porquê dos genes de Nathan e Heero serem tão parecidos. Hum… mas quando foi que vocês… - ela estava muito calma e eu não estava gostando disso. Mas com certeza essa calma sumiria quando eu contasse quando foi que o Nathan foi feito.

-Na despedida de solteiro dele… na noite antes do seu casamento. – esperei uma explosão agora mas… nada veio. Ela somente caminhou de volta para a cadeira onde estava e me apontou o sofá. Fui para lá e me sentei. E agora?

-Eu deveria ficar furiosa com você e com certeza é o que você está esperando… mas a vida pessoal de Heero não é mais assunto meu há cinco anos. – agora fui eu que franzi a testa. –Nos divorciamos. – ela declarou isso tão calmamente, como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

-O quê? Mas por quê?

-Apenas percebemos que… o amor acabou e só restou o carinho… a amizade. – e deu de ombros.

-Mas… mas… não foi dito nada na mídia… como o mundo não ficou sabendo disso? – nisso ela sorriu.

-Bem, eu ainda tenho alguns inimigos políticos, e o fato de eles pensarem que eu divido a cama com o ex-soldado perfeito diminui um pouco as ameaças de morte. E a impressa nunca desconfiou do divórcio, porque além de termos feito isso no mais absoluto sigilo, Heero está sempre por perto e então ninguém suspeitou.

-Mas vocês pareciam tão… tão perfeitos um para o outro…

* * *

_Relena POV_

Sorri novamente para ele. Perfeitos um para o outro. É, talvez fossemos, há anos atrás. Mas Heero e eu tínhamos apenas a sintonia que um casal precisava… mas faltava a química para poder manter o relacionamento. E estranhamente eu sempre via essa química entre ele e Duo. Eles eram tão amigos, pareciam se completar perfeitamente. Quando juntos, eram mortais e… perfeitos. Eu via isso antes mesmo de me casar com Heero, mas naquela época eu estava apaixonada e creio que Heero acreditava sentir o mesmo por mim, por isso apenas achava que eles eram tão bem entrosados pelo fato do americano ter sido o primeiro amigo de verdade do japonês, e por isso que ele se importava tanto com ele. Como eu estava errada.

-Parecíamos, não parecíamos? E fomos, por longos e maravilhosos onze anos. Mas um dia acordamos e percebemos que o tesão não estava mais lá, e que nos beijar era quase como beijar um irmão, então decidimos cada um seguir o seu caminho. – a cara que ele fez de choque me fez rir, mas rapidamente eu fiquei séria, pois a questão aqui era outra. –Duo, por que você nunca nos procurou? Por que nunca ficamos sabendo da sua gravidez? – percebi ele ficar tenso e sei que toquei em um ponto doloroso da vida dele.

-Relena, você realmente não esperava que eu aparecesse, meses depois do seu casamento, e jogasse essa bomba no colo de Heero, não é mesmo? – sei que o que ele fez foi pensando no nosso melhor, mas mesmo assim… Heero tinha o direito de saber, por mais chocante que a notícia pudesse parecer.

-Ainda sim, como não ouvimos falar da sua gravidez porque… apesar de hoje a probabilidade de um homem ter um filho esteja crescendo por causa das pesquisas científicas, naquela época ainda sim era uma coisa rara. – ele ficou mais tenso ainda.

-Eu tive ajuda da Hilde… ela… ela me acompanhou durante a gestação e se passou por mãe do Nathan. – Deus a coisa era pior do que eu imaginava. Pelo visto isso parecia uma grande teia de mentiras.

-Nathan sabe que Hilde não era a mãe dele? – um aceno negativo de cabeça dele me fez soltar um suspiro. –E você ao menos pretendia contar a ele um dia? – outro aceno negativo. Estávamos com um problema. Porque no momento que Sally contasse a novidade aos outros… o pequeno segredo de Duo iria por água abaixo e a confusão seria generalizada. A não ser, é claro, se Duo contasse aos outros primeiro.

-Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando Sally revelar os resultados dos exames, não sabe?

-É… eu sei. Eu deixei Nathan de sobreaviso quando ele decidiu fugir para a Terra para ajudar o Heero. – sorri um pouco. Aquele garoto realmente era os pais que tinha.

-Ah Duo… eu realmente sinto tanto. – não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco culpada, Heero estava casado comigo naquela época e isso fez Duo se afastar e passar por isso tudo sozinho. E como mãe eu entendo o que ele está sentindo. Claro que entendo.

-Pelo que Lena? – ele parecia tão cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo leve. Acho que sustentar uma mentira dessas desgasta qualquer um. –Eu que deveria pedir desculpas. Afinal, eu te traí, eu dormi com o seu noivo na noite antes do seu casamento.

-Ficar nos culpando não vai servir de nada. O que é preciso fazer agora é contar a verdade antes que a coisa piore.

-O quê? – ele levantou tão rápido do sofá que eu cheguei a ficar tonta diante da agilidade dele.

-Contar a verdade, Duo. Você precisa contar a verdade para os dois. Saber pela boca de terceiros não vai aliviar o que vai acontecer, ao contrário, apenas vai magoar mais.

-Relena eu realmente sinto muito mesmo… mas pra começo de conversa eu fui contra tudo isso. Eu sei que fui egoísta, que eu tinha a chance de salvar a sua filha bem debaixo do meu teto, mas se Nathan não fosse tão… teimoso, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Me perdoa se eu estou me borrando de medo em como eles vão reagir. Você tem que entender que não é fácil ser odiado pelas pessoas que você… - ele se calou, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que iria dizer algo que não deveria. Mas ele não precisava, eu via dentro daqueles orbes violetas o motivo da dor, do desespero, do medo…

Ele amava Heero. Durante todos esses anos ele amou Heero, e teve que suportar a dor de criar o filho dele sozinho. Minha nossa… esse homem não existe! Eu juro que se Heero o magoar depois que ele souber a verdade, eu mesma daria uns sopapos no japonês.

-Ah… e a quem você acha que ele puxou? O que você esperaria de um Maxwell-Yuy? – e sorri diante da expressão surpresa dele por eu ter reagido tão calmamente à revelação muda do amor que ele sente por Heero. Oras, eu também amo o Heero, não da mesma maneira que Duo, mas o amo. E quero ver o meu melhor amigo feliz. E tenho a sensação de que o americano é a pessoa certa para isso.

-Relena… - um sorriso, ele estava me dando um sorriso e isso já era meio caminho andado. –Você não existe.


	17. Capitulo 16

_Para essa cena eu recomendo estar ouvindo Broken (Seether e Amy Lee) e You (Evanescence) respectivamente. Causa mais impacto. Sem contar que a cena toda foi escrita regada ao som dessas duas músicas._

_Beijões.  
_

* * *

_Heero POV_

Eu já estava ficando impaciente com essa história toda. Sally estava com os resultados dos exames nas mãos mas não me mostrava por ordens de Relena, pois essa tinha dito para esperar pois tinha um assunto a resolver. E conhecendo Sally como eu conheço, sei que ela sabe que assunto é esse, mas não me dará a porcaria do exame nem que eu aponte o canhão do Wing Zero para a testa dela. E se eu apontar o canhão, Wufei coloca a katana dele em minha garganta para defender a mulher e aí a confusão será generalizada… com certeza Meiran vai chutar a minha canela por eu ser um grosso arrogante com a mãe dela… e como ela tem a personalidade do Wufei mesmo… ARGH!

Levantei e comecei a perambular pela sala para ver se me livrava da ansiedade. Algo que eu descobri há pouco tempo é que quando eu fico ansioso, eu deixo de ter pensamentos coerentes, e não pensar coerentemente é uma coisa que eu não admito em mim mesmo. Desculpe, o lado soldado falando, mas pensamento claro foi o que me manteve vivo todos esses anos trabalhando para os Preventers.

Parei no meio da sala e olhei para Nathan, que estava em pé perto da janela do escritório. Relena tinha ligado há poucos minutos avisando que estava voltando, que queria Nathaniel e eu esperando por ela dentro de seu escritório. Por quê? Não me pergunte. Fiquei casado anos com aquela mulher mas até hoje não a entendo. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu. E eu esperava ver Relena entrando, mas era Sally, a última pessoa que eu queria ver porque se recusava a me mostrar os malditos exames!

-Relena voltou.

-"timo! – comecei a caminhar em direção a saída, mas Sally bloqueou o meu caminho. Apenas olhei para baixo – sim, teve um tempo que eu tinha que olhar para cima pois Sally era mais alta do que eu, mas isso foi há dezoito anos – erguendo uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Ela pediu que os dois esperassem aqui. – e de repente eu fiquei com uma vontade súbita de matar Relena por causa desse mistério todo. Pombas! O que estava acontecendo?

-Você já vai saber Heero. – o modo como Sally estava olhando para mim, como se tivesse uma grande revelação na manga, não era nada confortador. Ergui mais as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda, mas ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa e saiu da sala. Bufei, frustrado, e retornei para a cadeira onde estava sentado na última hora.

Dez minutos depois finalmente a porta da sala se abriu e por ela passou… Maxwell? Agora eu não estava entendendo nada. E ele estava acompanhado por Relena quando ambos entraram na sala.

-Pai! – Nathan passou correndo ao meu lado e foi abraçar Duo. Apesar da pequena travessura, Duo não parecia muito furioso com o filho.

-Hey Nath. – senti um estranho aperto no coração quando vi a cena de pai e filho juntos, com Duo acariciando os cabelos castanhos de Nathaniel. Era como se eu estivesse sendo deixado de fora de alguma coisa muito importante.

-Duo? – minha atenção saiu dos dois e se voltou a Relena, e eu estava pronto para abrir a boca para saber o que estava acontecendo, quando ela disse: -Quer que eu fique? – como assim se ele queria que ela ficasse? Por que Duo estava aqui? Droga, ninguém iria me esclarecer nada? Relena sabe como eu odeio ficar por fora das coisas.

-Não, Lena, obrigado. – Relena deu um sorriso a ele e partiu, deixando apenas nós três na sala quando fechou a porta. Duo soltou-se do abraço de Nathan e começou a caminhar até a mesa de trabalho de Relena, e sentou-se nela. Eu quase poderia tocar a tensão e o nervosismo que estava emanando dele. –Por que vocês não se sentam?

-Não, eu estou bem em pé. – aquilo que eu recebi foi um olhar magoado? Mas foi tão rápido que eu nem percebi. Nathan fez o que o pai ordenou.

-Pai? O que o senhor faz aqui? – jovens, sempre apressados. Mas o sorriso que Duo deu para ele fez o meu coração dar um pulo. Era um sorriso triste, tão característico do Deus da Morte, mas ao mesmo tempo era lindo. Lindo? Como assim lindo? Por que eu estava pensando nisso? Estranho. Talvez fosse o tempo que ficamos longe um do outro que faz eu ter essas reações estranhas quando estou perto do Maxwell. Mas, mesmo assim, todas as sensações boas que ele traz não compensam a dor que eu senti quando o meu suposto melhor amigo se recusou a me ajudar.

-Então… Nath… eu soube que você fez o exame de compatibilidade. – o assunto estava começando a divergir para lugares estranhos e eu resolvi sentar porque sentia que aí vinha bomba.

-Sim, pai, e?

-Bem… e… aqui está o resultado. – e ele deslizou por sobre a mesa um envelope que apenas agora eu notei. Mas por que ele estava anunciando o resultado dos exames? Perguntas, perguntas. Nathaniel pegou o envelope e rapidamente o abriu, o olhando. Um sorriso enorme começou a surgir em seu rosto e ele passou o envelope para mim.

Só por causa do sorriso que o menino deu ao ver o resultado, eu poderia sentir que a coisa era boa. Por isso as minhas mãos estavam trêmulas quando eu peguei o envelope, e o meu coração deu um pulo quando eu li os 98 de compatibilidade. Nem Trowa e Wufei chegaram tão alto assim. Era quase 100. Olhei assustado para ele. O que esse menino tinha de especial para conseguir esse milagre?

-Eu sei o que você está se perguntando, Heero. O que o Nathaniel tem que ele conseguiu ser mais compatível do que os outros? – merda, os anos passam mas Duo sempre parece me conhecer perfeitamente. –E aqui está a resposta. – ele deslizou outro envelope por sobre a mesa, que Nathan novamente o abriu, mas de maneira um pouco mais hesitante. Vi as sobrancelhas dele irem franzindo à medida que ele lia cada linha, e eu ficava cada vez mais curioso sobre o que poderia ter naquele envelope.

-Eu… não entendo papai. – a voz dele estava tão sumida que eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. Suavemente tirei o envelope das mãos trêmulas dele, para saber o que estava de errado.

-O que você não entende Nathan? – tive que erguer os meus olhos da folha para poder olhar para Duo. Ele parecia tão cansado, tão… triste e solitário. Meu coração deu um pulo. O que tinha acontecido com ele para ele ter ficado assim? Sinto, de alguma maneira, que isso é parte minha culpa. Se eu tivesse insistido, se eu tivesse o procurado quando ele começou a se afastar de nós, talvez as coisas hoje seriam diferentes.

-Aquele exame diz que eu… sou filho do senhor Yuy. – o quê? Voltei rapidamente a minha atenção para a folha na minha frente e aqui diz que ele realmente é o meu filho. Mas… mas o pai dele não era o Duo? Agora sim eu estou perdido.

-E você é. – voltei o meu olhar para Duo, que parecia estar tirando forças de algum lugar desconhecido para nos contar alguma coisa. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu vi lá dentro o medo… e um pedido desesperado por compreensão. Eu estava começando a me assustar. Duo nunca se mostrou tão vulnerável assim em toda a sua vida. O que havia de errado?

-Mas… eu sou o seu filho! – Nathan se levantou numa agilidade impressionante. –Eu sei que sou! – o menino parecia tão perdido quanto eu.

-E você é… Nath.

-Mas então como você explica esse teste? – e ele apontou para os papéis em minhas mãos. Boa pergunta garoto.

-Eu… - Duo soltou um suspiro e passou a mão pela franja, a deslizando depois pelo cabelo trançado. O cabelo dele é algo que sempre me chamou a atenção, mesmo depois de anos, e eles continuam tão belos quanto da última vez que eu os vi… Argh, fugindo do ponto aqui Heero. Mas perto de Duo, estranhamente eu sempre perdia a concentração. -… Doutor G… - opa, se tinha doutor G na história a revelação seria forte e eu estava começando a me preparar para o impacto. O que o doutor G fez? Catou os nossos dna e fez um clone de nós dois em segredo? Então você descobriu a verdade e pegou o resultado da experiência para criar? É isso? Uma explicação mirabolante, mas eu não pude pensar em outra no momento. Mas com certeza as defesas que eu ergui não foram o suficiente para evitar o tranco que eu recebi com a revelação.

-Vocês com certeza ouviram falar das experiências que os cientistas estão fazendo, tentando tornar um homem capaz de gerar uma criança. – claro que eu tinha ouvido falar dessas experiências, parte das verbas delas vinham das empresas Winner. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Doutor G e essa história? –Bem… - Duo deu uma risada no estilo Shinigami e eu me preparei para o pior. -… vamos dizer que o doutor G foi o pioneiro nesse campo, e eu fui a sua cobaia. – ao meu lado eu vi Nathaniel cair em choque na cadeira onde estava.

-Mas… mas… mas… o que isso tem a ver em eu ser… os exames terem acusado de eu ser filho do senhor Yuy? – ele perguntou debilmente e eu vi o rosto de Duo se contrair e ele se erguer, frustrado.

-Como o que isso tem a ver? Você é mais inteligente do que gosta de transparecer Nathaniel. Claro que eu não poderia esperar menos do filho do soldado perfeito. Mas se você quer que eu esclareça melhor… você nasceu de mim. Fui _eu_ que te carreguei por meses dentro de mim. Eu que fiquei enjoado, eu que tive as minhas costelas chutadas por você, eu que sofri as dores do parto… - ele estava extremamente nervoso, porque estava falando sem parar. E quanto a mim, eu não tinha assimilado bem a coisa para poder esboçar uma reação.

-Quer dizer que a minha mãe… - a expressão do Nathan era de dar dó. Era como se o mundo dele tivesse ruído.

-Hilde não era a sua mãe… Nath. Ao menos não biológica. – Duo ajoelhou-se na frente do filho e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas. -… Mas ela te amava Nath. Ah, como te amava. E foi ela que mais insistiu que eu contasse a verdade, ainda mais quando ficou doente…

-Duo? – eu interrompi o discurso dele, eu precisava esclarecer uma coisa. –Isso quer dizer que naquela noite que nós… - ele apenas deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. E foi quando Nathaniel e eu explodimos ao mesmo tempo.

-COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE?

* * *

_Duo POV_

Eu me senti atacado e ferido pelos dois lados quando ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, erguendo-se de suas cadeiras:

-COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM A GENTE? – como eu pude fazer isso com eles? Eles perguntam. Como eu pude? Tudo o que eu tentei foi proteger Nathaniel de virar um experimento a ser dissecado por ser a primeira criança a nascer de um homem. E quanto a Heero… bem, eu já tinha dito isso a Relena. Eu não poderia simplesmente aparecer na vida dele e derrubar essa bomba.

-QUEM VOCÊS DOIS PENSAM QUE SÃO PARA FICAR GRITANDO SOBRE JUSTIÇA COMIGO? – por um instante eu achei que a minha voz soou parecida com a de Wufei, gritando sobre justiça. Mas o momento não era para piadinhas. E eu estava começando a me sentir acuado. E quando eu me sentia acuado, eu ficava nervoso. E quando eu ficava irritado, coisa boa não saía disso.

-Nós temos o direito. Você mentiu para mim! – Nathan apontou um dedo para mim e eu estapeei a mão dele para longe. Quem esse garoto pensava que era para ficar apontando e cobrando coisas de mim? Argh, as vezes ele era tão… Heero.

-Duo! Por que você não me contou nada? – e falando em Heero, agora era a vez dele de jogar acusações.

-E você esperava que eu aparecesse na sua casa, meses depois do seu casamento, e contasse as boas novas assim… do nada? – eu estava sendo sarcástico, eu sei, mas foi uma coisa que eu aprendi nas ruas: machuque eles primeiro, garoto, antes que eles te machuquem, era o que Solo vivia me dizendo.

-E quanto a mim? E quanto à mamãe? – perguntas e mais perguntas sendo disparadas dos dois lados, e eu estava começando a ficar tonto.

-A sua mãe me ajudou e muito, ela me ajudou a trazer você ao mundo…

-Ela te ajudou a construir uma mentira… aquela vagabunda traidora. – eu bati nele. Eu bati no meu filho. E o som do tapa além de estar ecoando pela sala, estava ecoando na minha mente. Sem contar o olhar chocado que Nathan estava me dando. Eu nunca tinha batido nele.

-Não ouse profanar a memória de Hilde. Você não faz idéia do que passamos para criar você. Não seja tão ingrato. Eu era um homem, o primeiro a estar gerando uma criança, como você acha que a comunidade cientifica reagiria a isso? O que você acha que eles fariam com você quando descobrissem? Com certeza você não estaria aqui agindo dessa maneira ignorante se eles tivessem te encontrado… não é? – minha voz estava fria e sem emoções, mas eu me sentia entorpecido por dentro por causa da dor. Estava sendo pior do que eu imaginava.

-E quanto a mim, Duo? – ah, segundo round, era a vez de Heero me nocautear. –Você sabia o que eu estava sofrendo com a Audrey, e se recusou a ajudar, sabendo que Nathaniel poderia ser totalmente compatível. Logo você que perdeu a sua mulher para a mesma doença que está roubando a minha filha de mim. Como você pôde ser tão insensível? – no momento que as palavras deixaram a boca dele, eu sabia que estava lidando com o soldado perfeito. E com o soldado perfeito só há dois meios de lidar: á lógica e o sarcasmo. Escolhi o segundo.

-Oras me perdoe sr. Yuy se eu queria proteger o meu filho. Oras, me perdoe se eu fui insensível, talvez eu tenha andado muito com você. Mas o senhor não espera… - e eu comecei a cutucá-lo, com um dedo, no peito, esperando que assim a minha dor se esvaísse. Porque eu sentia que o meu coração estava a ponto de explodir. E tudo o que eu queria nesse momento era sumir. Eu não conseguia mais suportar isso, não mais. -… que eu te entregue de mão beijada a única coisa que me manteve em pé durante todos esses anos, enquanto eu te via feliz da vida ao lado de Relena na tv.

-Do que você está falando, Maxwell? – ah, brincando de ignorante. Mas é como dizem, não é mesmo? A ignorância é uma benção.

-Do que eu estou falando? Estou falando que eu menti Yuy. Eu menti quando disse aquelas lindas palavras para você na sua festa de casamento… cada vírgula saída da minha boca era uma merda de uma mentira. A primeira de muitas. E eu admito que foi errado, mas vocês não estão vendo o meu lado aqui. Eu tentei poupar as pessoas da dor e dos problemas. Mas alguém me agradece? Não! Tudo o que querem é fazer Maxwell de Judas. Pois aqui estou. – me afastei dos dois e abri os braços. –Comecem a bater. Garanto que de todas as porradas da vida, essa é a que vai doer menos.

-Pai… - minhas defesas de Shinigami se quebraram ao ouvir a voz do Nathan. Ele parecia furioso e assustado ao mesmo tempo, sem ter como reagir. Mas o que eu poderia esperar? Esse era um lado meu que ele nem conhecia. E eu achei que nunca precisaria mostrar perto dele.

-Eu sinto muito mesmo Nathan, mas eu só queria o seu melhor.

-Mentindo para mim? Me fazendo acreditar em algo que não era verdade? Eu cresci pensando que a Hilde era a minha mãe. Achando que o que eu tinha em volta de mim era realmente a minha vida, sem máscaras. Você era o meu herói. Perfeito, imaculado. E agora você vem me dizer que mentiu? E ainda quer que eu compreenda? Não creio que eu possa… perdoar isso tão cedo. – Deus, não! Tudo menos isso.

-Nathaniel. – tentei tocá-lo, mas ele se desviou das minhas mãos. –Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode… tudo o que eu fiz… tudo… você é a minha vida Nath. Por favor, não faça isso comigo. – eu as sentia, as sentia rolarem quentes pelo meu rosto. As lágrimas.

-Eu… eu preciso pensar. – e ele deu as costas para mim, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, e partiu ao mesmo tempo em que eu me senti quebrar e cair de joelhos no chão, derrotado.

-E quanto a você, Yuy? Acabaram as suas acusações? – perguntei quando percebi um movimento a minha frente e ele se ajoelhar em frente a mim.

-Duo… – a voz dele não parecia mais furiosa, ou decepcionada, apenas estava… triste. Ergui meus olhos para ver aqueles orbes maravilhosamente azuis, me encarando de um modo que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Eles estavam chateados, sim, mas carinhosos ao mesmo tempo. Me senti quebrar mais ainda.

-Ele é tudo o que eu tenho. E agora? Me responde Heero, você que sempre achava solução lógica para tudo, e agora? O que a gente faz quando o nosso coração é arrancado do nosso peito pela única coisa pela qual a gente vive? O que eu faço agora? Agora que eu estou sozinho de novo… como um rato de rua.

-Ah… Duo… - e ele me abraçou, forte. E por um momento eu senti defesas contra as maldades do mundo se erguerem, através daqueles braços, e eu me senti protegido. E abraçados ficamos… por longas e longas horas.


	18. Capitulo 17

_Heero POV_

Eu sentia os meus músculos um pouco doloridos pelas horas que Duo e eu ficamos abraçados no meio do escritório, e quando dei por mim, ele tinha adormecido nos meus braços. O ergui no colo, não ficando surpreso em descobrir o quanto ele é leve, e o carreguei para o meu quarto, o depositando sobre a minha cama e me deitando ao lado dele, observando o seu rosto vermelho e trilhado pelas lágrimas agora sereno durante o sono.

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando Duo começou a se mexer durante o sono, indicando que estava despertando. Eu apenas fiquei quieto, observando enquanto os olhos violetas se abriam e me encaravam num misto de surpresa e medo. Em um pulo Duo sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando pelo quarto, desorientado. Quando o olhar dele voltou para mim, os orbes violetas ficaram mais largos ainda de pavor e ele quase que fugiu da cama, mas eu o segurei a tempo pelo pulso e o puxei de novo para cima do colchão, o fazendo deitar ao meu lado e o prendendo pelo braço.

-Heero… - ela estava com medo… com medo de mim. Acho que estava na hora de termos uma conversa clara.

-Duo. – os olhos dele começaram a brilhar e eu sabia que ele estava fazendo força para segurar as lágrimas. Num impulso eu estendi a mão que não o segurava e lhe acariciei a bochecha. Era tão macia… tão suave. Senti os meus dedos formigarem diante do toque. Reações que eu só tinha sentido uma vez com Relena, no início do nosso casamento, quando a paixão ainda existia. Mas com Duo pareciam diferentes, elas pareciam mais fortes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, suaves. Com Relena eu tinha vontade de satisfazer logo os meus desejos, com Duo eu… eu queria o quê? Protegê-lo? Cuidar dele? Por quê? Por que dessas sensações logo agora, a essa altura da vida?

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou diante do meu toque e eu senti o meu coração dar outro pulo, coisa que estava se tornado familiar perto de Duo. E então eu percebi. Eles sempre estiveram lá… os sentimentos. Eu apenas os tinha suprimido, confundido com amizade, os ignorado e desistido deles quando Relena se aproximou de mim. Eu achava que a amava, e talvez em um ponto eu tenha estado apaixonado por ela, mas o amor de verdade, o companheirismo, era tudo de Duo. Mas eu não sabia como reagir, naquela época eu não sabia o que isso queria dizer. Eu era o Soldado Perfeito, e só me permitia à amizade, e nada mais. Como fui tolo. Por causa da minha ignorância eu afastei Duo de mim e não vi o meu filho crescer. Não me entendam mal, eu não me arrependo de ter casado com a Relena, pois ela me ensinou muitas coisas, ela me deu uma filha linda… e se não fosse por ela eu nunca saberia… eu nunca saberia…

Que eu amo Duo Maxwell.

-Eu sinto muito Heero… sinto mesmo. Mas eu me apavorei naquela época. Era uma coisa tão estranha, homens não ficam grávidos… e quando eu descobri, eu não sabia o que fazer, então recorri ao meu instinto primordial… - correr e se esconder, esse era o instinto primordial de Duo quando ele estava com problemas. E foi o que ele fez.

-Shhh, Duo… está tudo bem. – e estranhamente estava. Eu ainda estava surpreso, um pouco magoado, mas depois de ter ficado horas o observando dormir e pensando sobre o assunto eu percebi que não poderia culpá-lo. Creio que faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dele. Ele apenas pensou de maneira lógica para poder proteger Nathan. E eu não podia crucificá-lo, eu, de todas as pessoas, não tinha esse direito.

-Está? – ele ainda parecia inseguro e eu deslizei a minha mão pelo rosto dele, desenhando com as pontas dos dedos todos os seus traços, tentando ver o que tinha mudado nesses últimos anos. O físico, o rosto, tudo tinha amadurecido. Eu estava diante de um homem, mas os olhos ainda eram do mesmo menino maroto e alegre que eu conheci durante a guerra.

-Eu… - fechei os olhos, como se buscando as palavras dentro da minha mente. Um passo de cada vez. Eu poderia ter finalmente admitido o que sentia por Duo, mas ainda era tudo muito confuso, tudo veio muito rápido, e no meio da confusão que estava a minha vida eu não conseguia assimilar nada direito. Certo que eu tinha perdoado o americano parcialmente, mas daí a tentar explorar mais profundamente o nosso relacionamento… e eu nem sabia o que ele sentia por mim. Talvez nem gostasse de mim, talvez nem me visse mais como um amigo. E a única coisa que nos ligava era Nathan.

-Eu ainda estou confuso, chateado por você ter escondido isso de mim… - senti ele enrijecer sob os meus dedos. -… mas eu entendo. Realmente entendo. E eu sinto muito por não ter estado ao seu lado durante esses anos, por… não ter visto o nosso filho crescer. – ele ficou me olhando por um tempo e sua expressão nada dizia, até que um sorriso começou a surgir em seu rosto, misturado com as lágrimas.

-Ah Heero! – ele deu um pulo e me abraçou, e pego fora de guarda levei alguns segundos sem reagir, mas o abracei de volta logo depois. –Eu… você mudou tanto, e eu estou orgulhoso de você nesse ponto. Obrigado mesmo, muito obrigado. – ele se afastou um pouco de mim, mas somente o suficiente para os nossos narizes roçarem e eu poder sentir a respiração quente dele no meu rosto. Abaixei o meu olhar para aqueles lábios cheios e vermelhos… lembro de quando os beijei pela primeira vez há dezesseis anos atrás, quando toda essa confusão começou. Mas eu estava bêbado naquela época e só tinha fragmentos de memória. Me aproximei para poder recordar de como era beijar Duo, mas em um minuto ele estava nos meus braços, no outro não estava mais.

-Er… acho que vou para o quarto que Relena preparou para mim. Preciso de um banho, porque eu estou me sentindo um lixo. – ele disse meio incomodado e foi embora. E eu fiquei feito um pateta estirado na minha cama, olhando para o teto, mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio.

* * *

_Nathan POV_

Uma mentira. Minha vida toda foi uma mentira. Meus pais, minha família, eu sou uma mentira. E o mais estranho é pensar que a minha verdadeira mãe… é o meu pai. Bizarro. Bizarro e confuso, extremamente confuso. Isso quer dizer que Audrey é minha irmã. Ao menos uma coisa boa nessa história. Eu gosto muito dela, apesar do pouco tempo em que passamos juntos. Mas quanto ao resto.

Soltei um suspiro e deitei de lado no gramado do jardim da Mansão Peacecraft. Podia ver ao longe as gaivotas voando no céu do entardecer. Havia uma pequena colina perto da mansão que levava para uma praia particular. Antes de receber a notícia chocante eu tinha passado uma manhã divertida com Audrey e o senhor Yuy… senhor Yuy, Heero… será que agora eu teria que chamá-lo de… papai? Eu estava perdido, completamente perdido. E eu nunca fiquei assim em toda a minha vida. Era frustrante.

-Nathan? – me virei e me deparei com os luminosos olhos azuis de Audrey. Ela tinha os olhos do… senhor Yuy.

-Hei Drey. – tentei sorrir mas não me sentia no espírito para isso. Por isso apenas sentei na grama a convidando para se sentar ao meu lado. –O que faz aqui fora sozinha? Seu pai vai ter um troço quando não te encontrar dentro da casa. – senti meu coração apertar. Ele também era o meu pai e eu falava como se ele não fosse nada de significante para mim. Sei que ficamos amigos nesses últimos dias, mas saber que um homem que você mal conhece é seu outro pai… é estranho.

-Eu estava te vendo da janela da sala e resolvi vir aqui para saber o que há de errado. – garota esperta. Ela parecia até capaz de detectar a tristeza emanando de alguém, porque ela me olhava com um olhar sábio e eu me sentia estranhamente sendo avaliado por aqueles olhos infantis.

-Sabia que o exame deu compatível? Logo a cirurgia será feita. – tentei divergir do assunto que estava me incomodando, esperando que isso atraísse a atenção dela, mas ela percebeu rapidamente o que eu estava tentando fazer, pois só me respondeu com um:

-Bom. Mas o que há de errado? – ela não espera que eu conte para uma menina de dez anos qual é o meu problema, não é? –E não me olhe com essa cara de que eu não tenho idade para ouvir os seus problemas. Desembucha. – ela disse em um tom mandão e autoritário. Acho que é o resultado dos genes Peacecraft-Yuy. E era por isso que eu não gostava de ver crianças doentes. Doenças amadureciam as pessoas, e em crianças elas tinham efeito redobrado, e eu não achava isso justo. Uma menina de dez anos deveria pensar como uma menina de dez anos, e não como uma de vinte.

-Eu descobri uma coisa hoje… que me chateou.

-E o que foi? – mesmo com o ar sério ela ainda possuía o brilho infantil da curiosidade. Sorri um pouco.

-É complicado, Drey.

-Ah pelo amor de Deus. Complicado? Nada do que você disser para mim pode ser considerado complicado. Afinal, eu era a única criança da minha classe que entendia física quântica. Então pode começar a falar. – ri com o comentário dela. Claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Sendo filha de Heero com certeza ela seria um pequeno gênio como… como eu. Ah, então daí vem à explicação para boa parte do que eu sou. Não é a toa que a Doutora Chang fez uma cara muito estranha quando me perguntou aquelas coisas. Um quadro clínico como o meu com certeza ela só tinha visto em uma pessoa… Yuy.

-Eu descobri que o meu pai… não é bem o meu pai… - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e eu sabia que era inútil tentar explicar a situação para ela. Porém, a expressão que ela fez depois me incitou a continuar. –Ele… bem… a minha mãe… - eu estava gaguejando. Que ridículo. _Eu_ estava gaguejando. Eu nunca gaguejei em toda a minha vida.

-Fala logo Nathaniel. – eu estremeci com o tom dela. Essa garota sabia meter medo, quase ri por causa disso.

-Bem, parece que eu não nasci da minha mãe, mas sim do meu pai, o que me faz ter dois pais. E não um pai e uma mãe como as outras pessoas. Entende? – esperei que ela dissesse que não, mas a expressão dela mostrava claramente que ela entendia sobre o assunto, o avanço que a ciência estava tendo sobre essa situação.

-E só por causa disso você está com essa cara?

-Você não entende! – levantei rapidamente, passando as mãos de maneira nervosa pelos meus cabelos. –Uma mentira. Minha vida toda foi uma mentira. Eu pensava que a Hilde era a minha mãe, quando na verdade não era. E o meu outro pai… - parei estupefato. Eu não deveria estar falando isso para ela. O meu outro pai era o sr. Yuy. E se ela soubesse o que aconteceu entre o sr. Yuy e o meu pai, com certeza ficaria muito triste. Toda criança gosta de ver os pais juntos, e Drey não merecia a dor de saber que o pai dela traiu a mãe dela com o meu pai, quando eles ainda eram noivos.

-O que tem o seu outro pai? Você o conheceu? – ela perguntou, me olhando fixamente. Depois começou a piscar os olhos intensamente e o que eu vi dentro deles fez um frio descer a minha espinha. Essa menina era esperta demais para o próprio bem. Esperei ela explodir, já sentindo um aperto no peito. Tinha acabado de ganhar uma irmã e iria perdê-la antes mesmo de conhecê-la melhor. Pois com certeza ela me odiaria e odiaria ao meu pai pelo que aconteceu no passado. –E você não está feliz? – o tom calmo com que ela me perguntou isso me assustou. Alarguei os olhos e a fitei, chocado com a sua reação. O que ela estava querendo dizer com isso?

-Como?

-Meu pai não é ruim. Ele pode ser duro e frio às vezes, mas ele é o melhor pai do mundo. Aposto que o sr. Maxwell também é assim. – falou em um tom inocente, característico de qualquer criança. Sorri um pouco. Meu pai era o melhor pai do universo. Tudo o que ele fez depois que a mamãe morreu apenas o tornou meu super herói. O modo como ele tentava ser forte e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo. Seus sorrisos, seus gestos, seu jeito. O modo como ele batia de frente com quem me incomodasse, ou quando cantava para mim quando eu era pequeno para eu poder dormir. Ou quando deixava eu dormir com ele porque eu tinha medo do escuro… ele era perfeito…

Soltei um suspiro pesado e cai com um baque na grama, ao lado de Audrey. Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? Tudo o que o meu pai fez durante esses anos foi tentar me proteger, cuidar de mim, fazer eu ter uma vida normal apesar de ser diferente. E o que eu dei em troca no primeiro momento em que descubro que o todo poderoso Duo Maxwell é apenas humano, como qualquer outra pessoa? Eu grito com ele, eu o acuso… eu me sinto um lixo.

-É… ele é um paizão. – dei um sorriso fraco e ela sorriu de volta para mim, algo tão brilhante e confortante que eu senti vontade de chorar.

-Isso quer dizer que eu ganhei um irmão? – o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade pela novidade quebrou todo o meu mau humor e confusão diante da revelação.

-É, você ganhou um irmão. – fui pego de surpresa quando ela se jogou nos meus braços e apertou o seu corpo contra o meu. Naquele momento, todo o peso em meus ombros sumiu e eu me senti eu de novo.

* * *

_Duo POV_

As primeiras estrelas já brilhavam no céu mas eu estava pouco me importando com o brilho delas. Minha mente estava a mil por hora, embora o meu olhar estivesse perdido no enorme jardim da mansão Peacecraft. Ainda estava olhando janela afora, repassando tudo o que tinha ocorrido nos últimos dias, quando a porta do meu quarto se abriu. Me virei para ver quem era, esperando intensamente que não fosse Heero, pois não sabia direito como lidar com ele. Certo que ele tinha me consolado e ficado ao meu lado depois de tudo o que aconteceu. mas ainda sim era estranho. O modo dele de agir, o modo como ele me olhou. Era quase como se ele… sacudi a cabeça para poder afastar essas idéias da minha mente. Não queria me iludir. Eu não tinha mais idade para ficar me agarrando a pequenas esperanças como uma adolescente apaixonada.

-Pai? – senti o coração dar um pulo e sai da janela rapidamente, caminhando até Nathan, mas parei no meio do quarto incerto sobre o que fazer. Ele ainda estaria chateado comigo? Será que ele não viu que tudo o que eu fiz foi para o seu próprio bem? Será que eu tinha perdido o meu filho?

-Nathaniel. – falei com a voz falha, sentindo as lágrimas novamente arderem em meus olhos. Bosta, eu estava me tornando um idiota sentimental e dessa vez nem poderia culpar os hormônios por causa disso.

-Pai, eu queria dizer…

-Dizer o quê? – que iria me abandonar e me odiar pelo resto da vida pelo simples fato de eu tê-lo amado demais e feito coisas com medo de perdê-lo?

-Eu pensei muito… e… e… - e o quê? Droga! Ele era tão bom com as palavras quanto Heero. Ou seja, uma lástima em comunicação quando não tinha, ou não sabia, o que dizer. –Eu te amo muito papai! – isso me pegou de surpresa, mas não mais que o abraço apertado que ele me deu, se encolhendo em meus braços como uma criança assustada. Quebrei inteiramente com esse gesto. Meu garotinho estava de volta, eu não o tinha perdido. Deus realmente gostava de mim, e eu retiro tudo de ruim que disse sobre Ele durante esses anos.

-Nathan… isso quer dizer que você não está mais chateado comigo? – perguntei com um bolo na garganta e tentando segurar o choro. Tudo que eu recebi em resposta foi uma negativa dele com a cabeça e dei um sorriso, acariciando os rebeldes cabelos castanhos.

Acho que ficamos por uma meia hora naquela posição, até que ele hesitante me soltou, e eu pude ver as marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto. Sorri um pouco. Ele era como Heero e eu, não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza.

-E agora Nerd-boy? – ele deu uma pequena risada e eu senti o meu coração aliviar diante daquele som. Eu adorava a risada dele. –O que você vai fazer? – perguntei sério, não querendo evitar esse assunto. Uma hora teríamos que tocar nele, porque agora tudo estava diferente e por mais que eu quisesse não poderia proteger o meu filho para sempre. Ele estava se tornando um homem e, como eu tinha dito antes, teria que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos e decisões.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Você tem um outro pai agora… e uma irmã. – sai do ponto onde estava, no meio do quarto, e caminhei até uma mesa próxima, pegando um envelope e estendendo a Nathan. –Toma.

-O que é isso?

-Leia. – ele abriu e leu, seus olhos se alargando à medida que lia. Era a autorização assinada para Nathan realizar a operação. –E depois, Nathan? Quando a operação terminar? Você volta comigo para L2… ou fica? – ficar não era uma opção que **_eu_** queria, mas agora a decisão era toda dele e eu não passaria de um espectador.

-Por que você não pode ficar aqui comigo… conosco? Eu quero conhecer melhor o senhor Yu… meu outro pai, mas não quero me afastar de você. – um sorriso triste surgiu no meu rosto e eu dei as costas para ele, voltando meu olhar as estrelas que brilhavam através da minha janela. Ficar? Essa não era uma opção para mim. Ficar tão perto de Heero… quando por todos esses anos eu quis me manter longe. Sei que agora ele é um homem livre e desimpedido, mas isso não quer dizer que ele vai se apaixonar por mim só porque temos um filho em comum.

-Pai? – senti seus olhos queimarem as minhas costas e eu sabia que ele tinha entendido toda a minha situação. –Tem certeza? Nunca se sabe… vocês podem…

-Nathan. – me virei bruscamente e o impedi rapidamente. –Não. Quando você foi concebido, eu sinto dizer isso, mas foi durante uma aventura de adolescente. Estávamos bêbados e não sabíamos o que fazíamos. Não havia sentimentos envolvidos.

-Mas agora tem, não tem? Esse olhar, esse modo de olhar que você ganhar cada vez que Heero está por perto… é o mesmo olhar que eu já vi várias vezes no seu rosto. É a dor de um… coração partido.

-O que você entende de coração partido, Nathan? – perguntei com um sorriso triste.

-Tudo, já que eu vivi dezesseis anos sob o mesmo teto que o senhor. – ah, ele era esperto demais para o seu próprio bem.

-Se você quiser ficar aqui para conhecer o seu pai, eu não serei contra. Mas eu volto para L2.

-Mas…

-Apenas prometa que vai me visitar. – o tom que usei foi para dar como encerrado o assunto. Eu não queria mais falar sobre isso. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para a minha colônia e recolher os cacos do que restou do meu coração.

-Sempre pai. – ele disse num sussurro e me abraçou de novo. E assim ficamos por horas.


	19. Capitulo 18

_Heero POV_

Eu odeio esperar. A coisa mais irritante que existe é quando você tem que esperar, dá a sensação de impotência, e o que eu mais detesto é me sentir impotente.

A operação de transplante de medula havia sido um sucesso, Audrey e Nathan já se recuperavam da operação. Porém, ainda havia as quarenta e oito horas para saber se a medula doada foi aceita pelo organismo de Audrey. As primeiras vinte e quatro horas já tinham se passado, faltava apenas mais vinte e quatro. Mas mesmo assim Sally poderia me dar alguma notícia. Eu detestava ficar nessa agonia, querendo saber se finalmente tinha dado certo.

Estava andando de um lado para o outro no corredor do hospital, e só parei quando uma das portas do corredor se abriu e por ela passou Duo. Ele estava visitando Nathan, que estava se recuperando do transplante. Eu já havia feito uma visita ao meu… filho. Era estranho saber que aquele garoto era o meu filho. Eu nem sabia como reagir perto dele. De qualquer maneira, Duo era o único no hospital comigo. Eu despachei Relena para casa pois ela estava exausta. Quanto aos outros pilotos, eu os expulsei também. Eles estavam fazendo muitas perguntas, sondando demais, e eu percebi que a presença e a curiosidade deles estava deixando Duo incomodado. Agora éramos apenas nós dois. E acho que estava na hora de esclarecer algumas coisas.

-Heero. – ele falou em um sussurro, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que havia no corredor, pondo-se a esperar. Também queria saber como Audrey se sairia. Sentei ao seu lado, já cansado de andar, e ficamos em um silêncio estranho durante uns bons minutos.

-Duo… - finalmente reuni coragem para perguntar o que estava martelando na minha mente desde que nossos filhos entraram na sala de cirurgia. -… o que vai acontecer depois? O que vai acontecer com a gente?

-A gente? – ele me olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior. –Não há um "a gente", Heero. Não há _nós_ aqui. – arregalei um pouco os olhos. Como assim? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente. Certo, não aconteceu muita coisa recentemente, mas o passado contava, e muito.

-Como assim? – me fiz de idiota, ele teria que se explicar.

-Heero… - ele soltou um suspiro e abaixou a cabeça. -… a única coisa que nos liga é o Nathan. Nada mais. Não temos mais nada em comum. O que aconteceu há dezesseis anos foi um erro de adolescente…

-Não! – eu havia guardado isso por muito tempo e estava na hora de dizer a verdade para ele.

-Não o quê? – Duo levantou o rosto e me olhou intensamente com aqueles olhos violetas.

-Não foi um erro, Duo… eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

-O quê? – ele arregalou os olhos e por um momento pensei que ele estava começando uma crise de asma, porque ele pareceu ter parado de respirar.

-Eu poderia estar embriagado, mas não tanto assim. A bebida foi uma desculpa para… para eu poder me encontrar.

-Heero eu não…

-Eu… eu estava divido Duo. Dividido entre você e a Relena. O que eu sentia pelos dois era tão estranho. Eu sabia o que era amizade por causa dos outros pilotos, mas com vocês dois era algo mais profundo. Eu já tinha a Relena, mas ainda sim aquilo que eu sentia por você não sumia, então eu tive que saber até onde iam esses sentimentos. Por isso, naquela noite eu me aproveitei da nossa bebedeira para saber como seria… estar com você. – pronto, eu tinha falado, mas ele parecia estar entrando em choque, porque me olhava com os olhos largos e os lábios trêmulos.

-Você… mas você disse… que não foi importante…

-Eu menti, okay? Eu menti, pombas! – me levantei, não agüentando mais ficar parado e dizer aquilo tudo ao mesmo tempo. –Quando eu acordei eu percebi que tinha feito uma burrice. Você estava bêbado e era o meu amigo. E essa era a única coisa que você sentia por mim, amizade. E eu te usei para tentar saber o que eu sentia. No fim achei melhor jogar de inocente e fingir que nada aconteceu. Um sistema de auto defesa cafajeste mas foi a melhor saída que eu encontrei. Além do mais, eu amava a Relena e tinha certeza que seria feliz com ela…

-E quanto a mim? O que você sentia por mim?

-Eu não sabia direito. Eu confundi tudo Duo. Eu estava aprendendo a sentir naquela época. Mas hoje… depois daquela noite que a gente passou juntos quando você brigou com o Nathan…

-O que Heero? – eu olhei para ele e vi os olhos brilhando mais intensamente, a respiração suspensa, esperando pacientemente pelo desfecho da minha declaração. Respirei profundamente, revisando lá no fundo do meu ser tudo o que eu sentia, para ter certeza de que o que eu estava fazendo era o certo. De que eu não estava confuso de novo. Mas eu sabia, depois de anos vivendo e aprendendo, eu já sabia dizer o que eu sentia sem precisar usar mais ninguém para isso.

-Ai shiteru, Duo.

* * *

_Duo POV_

Eu… eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não sabia como reagir. Ele disse, ele disse aquelas palavras com as quais eu sonhei milhares vezes. Será que eu ainda estava sonhando? Será que era uma ilusão? Não, eu não poderia acreditar. Quem seria maldoso o suficiente para brincar dessa maneira comigo? Mas ele parecia tão real, ali na minha frente, nesse corredor de hospital, rijo e tenso, esperando uma reação minha. Geralmente os meus sonhos são mais fantasiosos. E agora? O que eu iria fazer? Como eu iria reagir? Pulava de alegria, me estapeava para poder não elevar as minhas esperanças, porque poderia ser uma ilusão… dava um passo de cada vez… Eu não sei.

Deixei o instinto se apossar de mim e levantei da cadeira, caminhando a passos lentos até ele. O corpo dele ficou mais tenso ainda, acho que ele estava esperando o pior de mim. Mas nem eu mesmo sabia como reagir. O que faria? Deus Maxwell! Toma vergonha nessa cara, você já é um homem e é muito mais forte do que isso. Arrisque-se! Vamos! Se tudo der errado apenas junte os pedaços e retome a sua vida, como você sempre fez.

Me arriscar, certo. Me arriscar. Então vamos lá.

Segurei o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e aqueles olhos azuis me olharam incertos sobre o que eu iria fazer. Inspirei profundamente e sem nenhuma cerimônia o beijei. As lágrimas rolando por minha bochecha se misturando ao beijo. Era apenas um toque de lábios, nada mais profundo. Até porque, ele parecia em choque diante da minha atitude. Me afastei um pouco, olhando para os olhos largos dele, esperando uma reação negativa para me confirmar que tudo o que aconteceu agora a pouco foi uma ilusão. Mas tudo o que ele fez foi sorrir e senti meus joelhos tremerem. Ele estava sorrindo para mim e isso era melhor que qualquer declaração de amor.

Desprevenido, quase soltei um grito surpreso quando ele me enlaçou pela cintura e me arrebatou para outro beijo, mais sedento, mais profundo, como se quisesse colocar tudo e muito mais, seu coração, apenas naquele gesto. Senti mais lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto e me considerei um idiota. Estava me tornando um imbecil sentimental, logo eu que nunca fui de chorar muito. Mas que se dane. Eu estava feliz pombas, e que os outros vão para o inferno. Quando nos separamos novamente percebi que as lágrimas que se misturaram ao beijo não eram apenas as minhas, Heero também estava chorando. Chorando por mim, por nós. Dessa vez fui eu que sorri, me afastando dele e pegando em sua mão, o guiando até as cadeiras e nos sentando. Fazendo companhia um ao outro enquanto as horas passavam.

Pisquei os olhos cansados e percebi que o sol se punha, pela segunda vez, no horizonte. Tentei me mexer mas senti um peso sobre as minhas pernas. Olhei para baixo e vi Heero dormindo em meu colo. Algumas horas atrás trocamos as cadeiras do corredor pelo sofá da sala de espera. Olhei para o relógio que estava na sala e percebi que as quarenta e oito horas estavam terminando. Queria me levantar, pois me sentia todo dormente, mas o calor de Heero e a proximidade dele me incentivavam a ficar onde estava. Uma nova pessoa entrou na sala e eu vi olhos azuis brilharem em nossa direção.

-Vejo que as coisas andam bem por aqui. – Relena me falou em um sussurro e eu senti o meu rosto esquentar. –Espero que tenham se entendido. – minha única resposta para ela foi um grande sorriso e ela pareceu brilhar de alegria pela gente. –Vocês estão um caco. Eu mandaria os dois para casa… mas sei que vai ser uma batalha perdida. A teimosia dos dois se iguala. – ri um pouco e no meu colo Heero se mexeu, piscando os olhos e tentando se localizar. Ele mexeu-se vagarosamente, demorando muito para sair da posição onde estava, e creio que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito.

-Boa noite Heero. – Relena falou, ainda sorrindo e se sentando em um sofá perto da gente.

-Noite? – ele finalmente sentou ereto e deu um longo bocejo, olhando o relógio em seu pulso.

-Você dormiu bastante Heero. – falei e ele olhou para mim, dando um pequeno sorriso. Não consegui evitar em sorrir de volta.

-Sally já apareceu com o diagnóstico?

-Ainda não. – respondi a ele, também tenso com essa demora. Se Nathan não servisse para a pequena Audrey, mais ninguém serviria. Ficamos sentados lá esperando por mais umas duas horas, até que Sally finalmente apareceu. E não estava sozinha, os outros pilotos estavam com ela. Me senti um pouco incomodado. Quando eles ficaram sabendo do meu retorno perguntas começaram a rolar, principalmente por parte de Quatre. E apesar do loirinho hoje ser um homem, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar que fazia você contar até os seus segredos mais podres. E foi o que eu fiz, contei a eles tudo, só que quanto mais eu falava mais perguntas surgiam. Por que eu não confiei neles, por que não os procurei quando precisei. Por que eu resolvi sumir. Por que eu não os considerei amigos o suficiente para poder me ajudar. E isso tudo me fazia sentir culpado. E não havia palavras para poder explicar todos os meus motivos. Na verdade, havia sim. Era apenas uma palavra:

_Heero_.

-E então? – eu perguntei, pois parecia que Heero e Relena tinham ficado mudos de tensão. Não os culpo. Por quantas vezes eles passaram por isso, tiveram as esperanças elevadas, para no fim descobrir que a filha deles continuava condenada a uma morte precoce? Ao meu lado, senti Heero apertar a minha mão e me senti feliz por ele querer o meu apoio. Quatre e Trowa envolveram Relena em um abraço, a suportando caso o pior acontecesse. Sally e Wufei trocaram olhares e eu senti meu coração dar um pulo. Falem logo porra! Não deixem a gente assim!

-Calma, já vamos falar. – Wufei respondeu sisudo. Eu reclamei em voz alta? Nem tinha percebido. –Sally?

-Fizemos todos os exames Heero… Relena. – um sorriso começou a surgir na face dela e eu senti esse sorriso começar a refletir nos outros. –É perfeito. Totalmente perfeito. – ela irradiava uma alegria que estava contagiando a todos. –Totalmente compatível, sem o mínimo traço de rejeição. Audrey está curada. – pelo canto do olho eu vi Relena se debulhar em lágrimas, sendo abraçada fortemente por Trowa e Quatre. Ao meu lado, Heero soltou a minha mão e caiu de joelhos no chão e eu fiquei assustado. Os ombros dele tremiam e eu ouvi soluços vindo dele. Heero estava chorando. Ele realmente estava chorando como nunca havia chorado. Não eram apenas as lágrimas, eram soluços, lágrimas, corpo trêmulo, tudo. Me ajoelhei ao lado dele e passei um braço sobre os seus ombros.

-Heero? – os olhos azuis viraram-se, vermelhos, para mim.

-Obrigado Duo. – obrigado? Pelo quê? –Por tudo. Por ser o meu amigo, por sempre salvar a minha vida. Por me dar um motivo para sobreviver à guerra. Por um filho maravilhoso. Pela salvação da minha filha. Por ser simplesmente… você. – no futuro eu até brincava, para poder escapar da vergonha, que essa tinha sido a declaração de amor mais tosca que Heero tinha me dito. Mas secretamente seria enumerada como a minha favorita, e ninguém nunca soube disso, nem mesmo Heero.

Bem, pode até soar clichê, mas é isso que eu chamo de um final feliz.

**Fim**

_N.A: Agradecimentos a Lien, Evil e Yoru por lerem a fic e darem a sua opinião e sugestão. Pipe e Terezinha-Fleur, final feliz viu? Nem precisam me bater por causa disso, okay?Rafi n'ha Doria, uma review sua, que honra, porque eu adoro as suas fics, sou sua fã. O mesmo vale para Fabi-chan. Valeu mesmo. E aos outros que também revisaram a minha primeira mpreg. Que bom que gostaram, me sinto muito feliz mesmo._

_Bem, contando um segredo, essa fic toda teve com trilha sonora "Broken" do Seether com a Amy Lee._


	20. Epilogo

_1 de junho, 219 AC_

-Caros professores, alunos, convidados. É com muita honra que eu aceito vir a esse palanque ser o orador da turma de formandos do ano 219 AC. – a voz ecoou pelo salão, firme e imponente, simbolizando o homem que aquele jovem se tornara. Atenções se voltaram para ele e as conversas paralelas rapidamente cessaram. –Muitos resolveram seguir a medicina por vocação, por curiosidade ou motivos pessoais. Creio que eu me enquadro no primeiro e no último caso. Descobri a minha vocação quando me tornei voluntário em um hospital infantil. Resolvi que queria ser um salvador de vidas quando vi a mulher a qual amei como uma mãe definhar e morrer, enquanto pessoas lutavam ao seu redor para lhe salvar a vida. Mas não é sobre tristezas do passado que eu vou falar, pois hoje é um dia de alegria. Creio que falo em nome de todos quando digo que sem vocês, professores, educadores, não estaríamos aqui. E que cumpriremos com orgulho tudo o que os senhores nos ensinaram. Seremos os melhores, manteremos a tradição de confiança. Faremos o que prometemos fazer quando entramos na faculdade como meros calouros sonhadores. Salvaremos vidas. Mas não é apenas em nome dos outros que eu quero falar. Também gostaria de falar um pouco em meu nome. Eu agradeço aos professores, mas sinto dizer que eles apenas me deram a sabedoria que preciso para poder ajudar os outros. O conhecimento de vida eu adquiri de outras pessoas. Meus pais. Sou um sujeito de sorte, tenho dois pais, dois maravilhosos pais, os quais eu não trocaria por nada desse mundo. Sei que tivemos as nossas desavenças, nossas brigas, nossos momentos, mas se não fossem por eles, literalmente, eu não estaria aqui hoje. Não seria metade do que eu sou. Eu gostaria de dizer que os amo muito, e obrigado por tudo.

_Veja, não diga que a canção está perdida_

_Tenha fé em Deus, tenha fé na vida_

_Tente outra vez._

-Você está se tornando muito mole, Heero. – Duo comentou divertido e Heero soltou um resmungo ao seu lado, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas de emoção. –É apenas um discurso. – riu entre os presentes na platéia.

-Fica quieto baka porque foi você mesmo que estava ontem se lamuriando, dizendo que o nosso garoto estava crescendo, blá, blá, blá.

-E está mesmo. Olhe para ele. – o americano apontou para o jovem sobre o palco, com a toga negra lhe descendo até os pés. O mais novo médico na sociedade. –Até ontem eu estava trocando as fraldas dele. – fungou um pouco.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois! – Audrey, ao lado deles, resmungou, cruzando os braços sob o peito. Ao dezesseis anos tinha se tornado uma bela jovem, com os cabelos loiros longos e brilhantes e os olhos azuis cobalto sempre irradiando felicidade. Não lembrava em nada a menina que um dia viveu de hospital em hospital, durante horas e mais horas de sessões de quimioterapia.

_Beba, pois a água viva ainda está na fonte_

_Você tem dois pés pra cruzar a ponte_

_Nada acabou. Não, não, não._

-Não se meta, Audrey. Isso é assunto de adulto. – Heero a repreendeu e a garota riu. Assunto de adultos? Aqueles dois estavam resmungando como uma criança que estava perdendo o seu melhor amigo. Por Deus! Não era como se Nathan fosse pegar o diploma e sumir do mapa. Como eram dramáticos.

-Certo, senhores da maturidade. Não eram vocês mesmos que queriam bater uma foto? Olha lá, Nathan terminou o discurso e está indo receber o diploma.

Duo e Heero viraram-se a tempo de ver um homem chamando o nome de Nathan.

-Nathaniel Maxwell-Yuy. – o rapaz se levantou e caminhou até o reitor da faculdade para poder receber o seu diploma. Duo rapidamente ergueu a câmera fotográfica para captar aquele momento e guardar no álbum da família quê, desde a chegada de Heero, havia ficado ainda maior.

_Tente, levante a sua mão sedenta e recomece a andar_

_Não pense que a cabeça agüenta se você parar_

_Não, não, não, não, não._

_Há uma voz que canta, uma voz que dança_

_Há uma voz visível, pairando no ar._

O jovem recebeu o diploma e agradeceu a todos os professores, descendo do palco e caminhando em direção ao grupo que estava aos fundos do salão. Assim que se aproximou deles, uma garotinha de três anos veio correndo em sua direção, o abraçando fortemente pelas pernas. Os cabelos castanho mel estava presos em duas tranças e os olhos cobalto brilhavam com uma inocência infantil. Nathan rapidamente a ergueu no colo, dando um beijo na bochecha rosada dela.

-Você tava tão bonito, Nat! – disse, soltando pequenas risadinhas depois.

-Helen! Solta o seu irmão, vai amassar a roupa dele. – disse Heero, pegando a caçula no colo.

-Não! Eu quero ir com o Nat!

-Depois querida. – Duo apaziguou, antes que a menina desse um escândalo. Era tão grudada em Nathan que chegava a fazer birra e mais birra quando as férias dele terminavam e ele tinha que voltar a faculdade, dando incríveis dores de cabeça aos pais. Mas também, ele foi o que mais serviu de babá para a menina quando Duo e Heero queriam um pouco de férias. Ela tinha puxado toda a energia do pai americano… ou seria a "mãe"? Mesmo assim, era de dar um chá de cansaço nos dois ex-pilotos. Mas ainda sim era o xodó de todo mundo.

-O que vocês acharam do meu discurso? – o rapaz perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto Audrey tentava alisar com as mãos os amassados que Helen deixou na toga do irmão.

-Tocante, Nat. – disse Drey. –Esses dois choraram como dois bebês. – e apontou o pai e o padrasto. Heero e Duo fizeram a mesma carranca. Cinco anos de convivência sob o mesmo teto fazia um adquirir certas manias do outro.

_Queira, basta ser sincero e desejar profundo_

_Você será capaz de sacudir o mundo_

_Vai! Tente outra vez._

-Choraram como bebês! – Helen repetiu, dando risadas, no colo de Heero.

-Não é melhor irmos? – falou o japonês, vendo que a cerimônia já estava terminando. –Relena está nos esperando na mansão para uma festa daquelas.

-Festa? – Nathan estreitou os olhos. –Mas eu disse que ela não precisava…

-Tá, você sabe que "não" nunca funciona com a minha mãe. – Audrey envolveu o irmão pelos ombros, o levando em direção ao carro. Heero os seguiu de perto, rindo com Helen em seu colo, enquanto os dois filhos mais velhos discutiam alguma coisa mais à frente. Com certeza sobre a festa que Relena insistiu em dar ao enteado.

Duo parou no meio do caminho, os observando ao longe. Agora ele poderia dizer que suas crenças e convicções estavam erradas, que realmente Deus existia. O Deus que Padre Maxwell e Irmã Helen tanto acreditavam. Afinal, quem mais poderia tê-lo feito sobreviver à guerra, tê-lo feito passar por tantas provações, para no final ser recompensado tão maravilhosamente? Tinha quem amava ao seu lado. Tinha um marido, dois filhos e uma enteada, maravilhosos. Além de grandes amigos como os ex-pilotos, Relena, entre outros. E todos estavam com saúde, bem e felizes. Assim como ele. É, Deus existia mesmo e não tinha esquecido dele.

O vento soprou suavemente, balançando alguns fios soltos da trança de Duo, e ele teve a impressão que uma voz suave veio junto com a brisa.

"_Agora vocês têm uns aos outros. Até um dia, Duo_."

-Até um dia… - murmurou com um pequeno sorriso. -… Hilde.

_Tente, e não diga que a vitória está perdida_

_Se é de batalhas, que se vive à vida_

_Tente outra vez._

**Owari**

Beijos e até a próxima. Daphne 


End file.
